That Was That
by jaymek
Summary: Final Chapter! LL Ever have a defining moment when everything starts to make perfect sense? Two people who are destined to be but ignore all of the subtle signs of fate intervening…Could it happen?
1. And That Was That

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She walked into the diner just as Luke was closing. His strong arms were being put to good use as he swept the floor doing his daily routine.  
  
"Luke?" She called. The bell jingled as she opened the door.  
  
He turned around and simply grunted and replied with "Lorelai, we're out of coffee.."  
  
He continued as if she wasn't even there.  
  
"You can't be out of coffee..this is Luke's. You run a diner and what's a diner without coffee? Isn't it like a law or something? Coffee = Diner, Diner = Coffee. See they go hand in hand. Now Coffee Please???" She stepped closer and sat down on a barstool and spun to face him again. Their eyes met just for a moment.  
  
"Fine.." He grunted.  
  
He walked behind the counter and grabbed a coffee mug and the pot of fresh coffee that he had made because he always knew that she would be there to get her late night caffeine fix. He didn't even know why he bothered to tell her that there was no coffee. She just sat there spinning on the stool watching his every move from start to finish. He could feel her piercing blue eyes on him, but he ignored her like he usually did. As he set the steaming cup of brown lava before her she smiled that smile that always made him just want to smile right back at her.  
  
"So...how are things going?" He asked as he walked back to fetch his broom trying to make conversation.  
  
"Same, I'm trying to get used to not having my mini-me near me all the time..." She laughed at that...not her true laugh...a hesitant laugh. "I never thought that it could be so hard to let go, you know? I've raised her and now she's living out there in the cruel Old World on her own."  
  
Luke stopped cleaning and just stared at her, he knew that she was hurting but he didn't know how to comfort her in the least bit. He wanted to say something but his mouth couldn't get the words out. Silence followed and was broken by Lorelai. "Hey, have you heard from Jess since he packed himself out of here?" She asked trying to sound a little less sad.  
  
"Nah, Jimmy called to tell me that he was there. And I have yet to speak to Jess since."  
  
"I'm sorry. You tried your best, you know. He didn't know what he had, he threw everything away...," She pause then added, "He threw Rory away..." With that she just sighed and went back to staring into her coffee cup, the elixir of life.  
  
"Lorelai, I'm sorry about the Jess situation..." God I'm so horrible at this. "Do you want any more coffee?" He really didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
"No, I'm fine, Thanks. Things have really changed, huh?" She looked up from her coffee cup and stared into his eyes.  
  
"I guess they have." He met her gaze, then shifted uncomfortably. "Lorelai, I..."  
  
"Um, I better let you finish closing up. I don't need you to turn all grumpy on me and ah," She stood up and backed out of the door her eyes never leaving his, a smile on her face. "Thanks for the coffee and the small talk...I'll see you in the morning...for my three cups of coffee and my very unhealthy breakfast. Okay? Night." He went to stop her...She seemed like she was running, but from what? Why does she try to hide her pain from the world?  
  
"Lorelai wait!" He caught her arm; she felt a surge of electricity coursing through her. He felt it too. She looked up into his eyes yet again and bit her lower lip  
  
"It's late..." She started but couldn't finish because he cut her off.  
  
"I know you miss her but things are going to be fine. She's going to visit every weekend and you know that. Don't walk around like she's never coming back. Jess left and I know he's not coming back, but she's not Jess. She needs you. She will always need you..."  
  
They were so close. Their eyes were speaking to one another. An unspoken language that could never be heard. That's the way that it had to be because they were friends and that was that. But he touched her anyway. His fingers traced her face in the shadow of the diner. She was perfect and he wanted her to just open her eyes and see him. Luke...The man that was always there for her, the man that would drop everything just to fix something foolish for her...just to be around her. Anything to be near her even if nothing could ever come of their relationship.  
  
She was biting her lip again. She looked confused. He dropped his hand from her face and put back up that wall that was always there. She missed his touch already and yet she couldn't put her finger on what she was feeling.  
  
"I have to go..."She stuttered. And with that she was gone, turning the corner...out of sight. And out of his prying eyes...The eyes that saw deep into her soul. How could Luke be doing this to her?  
  
Lorelai walked back home and put her key into the hollow lock. Life was different and she didn't like the feel of uneasiness turning inside her. She turned her key, stepped inside and dropped her purse on the couch then headed upstairs to take a shower. So many things were running through her head. She wondered if she had feelings for Luke. Then she recalled her dream that she had told Luke about when she slept over at his apartment. She also recalled that she failed to mention anything about the kiss. She wondered if there was something there but she simply ignored it. Then tonight she saw something that scared her into believing maybe the town was right, maybe he did have feelings for her.  
  
Thinking out loud she heard herself say, "God, this is crazy, absurd! He doesn't feel that way, we're just friends and...No, I don't feel anything for him!"  
  
Then trying to convince herself, 'and that's that.'  
  
That night she tossed and turned...  
  
Luke finished cleaning up and headed upstairs to his apartment. Alone...He missed not having someone living with him. As hard as it was, he actually missed Jess. Yes, Jess was rarely home but still the two of them had their moments when they actually spoke civilly. But as Lorelai had mentioned earlier 'Things have changed.' But was it better this way? He showered and climbed into bed and fell into a light sleep. He was in the middle of a dream when the alarm clock sang out...it read 5 am. It was the start of another day. Believe it or not he didn't mind the early mornings. He was looking forward to seeing a new day...a new day that included Lorelai. To him they seemed to be getting closer. Sure, as friends and friends alone. And that was that. 


	2. As Good As You Make It

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Good as You Make it  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Some things are best left unspoken and in this case it seemed like it was for the best. Lorelai had a way with doing things; she came into the diner everyday to torment Luke and pushed buttons that just had to be pushed, because it was fun to watch him shift awkwardly. Lorelai had to admit that. Luke tried to ignore her annoying ways but sometimes she was just too much to handle - but on the other hand, she was the reason that he got up every morning. He loved seeing her beg - for coffee.  
  
Last night just kept running circles in his mind. The moment when he ever so casually touched Lorelais' face he could have sworn that fear flashed in her eyes. Luke had simply wanted to comfort her and the next thing he knew his fingers bushed her soft cheek and they stared for a moment. Their eyes locked and there again stood that unspoken rule. The lines have been drawn and there were no crossing it; for if they did Luke was sure that he'd never come back. He didn't want to lose her, that happened once and he didn't want to travel down that path again. Yet still, no matter what, they would continue to be friends, two people who are afraid of what could happen once they stepped into the unknown.  
  
Luke flipped the sign of the diner to read 'OPEN' and opened the paper that he had found outside to the sports section and read to himself. The morning rush would be here soon and just as he skimmed the headlines the jingle above the door rang as someone came in. Luke looked up to see Kirk, always the first customer of the morning. 'Never a rest,' Luke thought to himself. He waved a little not so enthusiastic hi and grumbled a muffled "Morning," then went to see what the man wanted, holding coffee pot and coffee mug in hand, for breakfast. 'Let the day begin.' He thought. He shook all thoughts of Lorelai and began to work.  
  
Things started to pick up at the day progressed as always.  
  
***  
  
Morning came all too soon for Lorelai. Her alarm clock purred at 7 and then it clucked at 7:02. "I don't wanna go to school!" She yelled.  
  
She tried to hit the clock and missed and, as luck would have it, she fell out the bed. What a rude awaking! 'Not the first time,' she thought. "I need coffee!" She stumbled downstairs and turned on the coffeemaker and then reached for the coffee bag and realized that it was empty.  
  
"Note to self: Go to market and buy more coffee really soon. I guess Luke's it is." She said to herself. She hit the off switch then marched right back up stairs to get ready for work and to head for Luke's.  
  
Thirty-seven minutes later, with her room in it's normal disarray, she emerged ready to begin yet another day. She had to be at the inn for 8:30 so she had just enough time to run into Luke's and beg for coffee, listen to his rant about how he will not give her coffee, make him cave and then be off to work for a day of tormenting Michel!  
  
As Lorelai walked the shortest route to Luke's, the one that Rory and her had timed last summer when they were bored, she dialed Rory's cell phone.  
  
After several rings she heard a familiar voice on the other line.  
  
"Hello?" The voice asked.  
  
"Good morning my studious daughter!" Lorelai beamed.  
  
"Mom, it's like...early. And I can't see what time it is because my eyes are still closed and because it is a Friday morning and I don't have class until 10!"  
  
"Ah, I see. Hey, are you coming home this weekend? I was planning on having a movie night just you and me, babe. Oh, and we could mock all of the new movies that we rented 2 weeks ago because you wanted to, for some odd reason, see something new and therefore there was no mocking. So I rented them again after you left and I tried to mock them myself but it just wasn't any fun when I was laughing at my own mockery jokes. Isn't that crazy?" She asked.  
  
"Mom, you always laugh at your own jokes." Rory smiled at this, she missed being home.  
  
"Yeah, I know but I missed you! You're my baby mocker!"  
  
"I know, I know.I guess I could head home. It would be nice to sleep in my own bed again. It's much more comfortable than the ones here. Ah, so, I suggest you return my pillows that you snatched from my bed."  
  
"How'd you know?" She questioned all serious.  
  
"Because when I went to D.C. for the summer last year you claimed them as your own. I had to wash them because they had your drool all over them. And to top it off I had to bribe you to get them back! I guess I'll leave here after my last class, which ends at 4. And I'll see you then all right? Can we meet at Luke's for coffee at around 5:30'ish?"  
  
"I do not drool! And we will meet at Luke's baby cakes! Love you, be good and drive safely!"  
  
"Love you too, mom. And I will, bye."  
  
***  
  
Luke caught wind of Lorelai chit chatting on her cell outside the diner in the later morning. He saw her smile and smiled inwardly to himself. 'Must be Rory she's talking to.' He thought. He watched her in silence then carried on to other duties.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai closed her phone and slipped it into her purse. Satisfied as to make contact with her daughter and to find that Rory would be heading this way tonight made her day a little brighter. These past few weeks she'd been having a little breakdown caused by the empty nest syndrome, or so that was what Sookie had kept telling her. Lorelai just let it go and tried to continue her days as she normally would. Her daily detour to Luke's was just the beginning highlight of her day, and then she spent the day commuting from the Inn to Luke's and then on to aggravate Michel again at the Inn. Luke's coffee is what kept her alive, 'Now if only I could get it in an IV then my life would surely be complete.' She smiled and walked into the diner.  
  
Stepping up to the counter with a smile still on her face she took a seat on her stool. She saw Luke shuffling around in the storage room. She started thinking about last night again; there was something about his eyes that still shook her to the core. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing, but she tossed and turned last night because his eyes kept on haunting her dreams. Again she couldn't place the feelings that she felt when he touched her. It was like a shock of - something. She was so afraid he was going to kiss her, not that she was expecting that he would, but all the same...he had that look about him, she felt connected, whole, in right place at the right time. Just for a moment, she was sure that if he did kiss her she would lose herself for sure. Then she would run, just as she did last night with fear etched in her eyes. She wanted to ask Rory about all of this when she saw her this afternoon. Maybe she could analyze some of her dreams again. Hopefully she wouldn't try to persuade her that she's secretly in love with Luke. 'Yeah like that's the last thing that I need. To be secretly in love, and with Luke at that!' She thought.  
  
Lorelai didn't realize that she was staring until a tap on the shoulder had broken her train of thought. 'Make it stop!'  
  
"Morning, doll, is the view good here?"  
  
'Yeah, that's what I was thinking.' She thought, then turned to face the person who broke her from her dream world.  
  
"Morning to you Patty. Oh, you know, the view is just dandy, as always. And the view is pretty decent from all seating arrangements." She joked.  
  
"Ah, Love, you can't win them all. I saw the way you were looking at Luke there. You should just admit it; Hon. You've got really good taste and 'IT'S' not going to happen just by waiting for him to say something. He's Luke and he's not going to be the first to make the move. Do you need a little push? A little less talk and a lot of action will give that man there," she pointed to Luke, "Some satisfaction!" Patty sang the last line then patted Lorelai on the shoulder as a gesture of 'everything will be okay,' and then walked off to sit at the table in the corner gossiping with the rest of the other gossips.  
  
"Where's Rory when I need her sarcastic tone the most? Quick!! Think of something really bright! And I got nothing! I'm slipping." Lorelai said but mostly to herself.  
  
"Hey, Luke, could I bother you for a second?" She spoke to the man still rummaging around in the storage room.  
  
"Yeah, whatya want, Coffee and a ton of pancakes with chocolate sprinkles?" He smirked.  
  
"Why do you even bother asking? You know it's my life line." She replied whole-heartedly.  
  
He turned and walked the line of giving in and placed a mug in front of her. "I was kidding about the sprinkles." He grunted.  
  
"Never kid, that's unjust! Can you fill my cup or are you just going to stand there and be my private statue holding my very own pot of coffee?" Lorelai rattled.  
  
Luke poured the hot liquid into her cup. She beamed at him and took a healthy sip of life.  
  
"Why do I give in to you?" He asked.  
  
"Because I'm pretty and you love me!" She winced and then added, "Thanks, Luke." 'That's what I get for day dreaming about LUKE!' She was saying in the back of her mind. Then held up her mug as she indulged herself into its intoxicating existence.  
  
Luke chuckled and walked to the kitchen to fill her order of pancakes 'With chocolate sprinkles.' Ten minutes later he returned with her pancakes and he saw her eyes light up. 'Why was she so easy to please? Just give her anything unhealthy and she was sailing on high waters.'  
  
"Don't drool its not very attractive." He shot.  
  
"Oh, yummy, you treat me so well, it's almost as beautiful as the Santa burger. Now all it needs is some whipped cream, and I'll be good. It's as good as you make it and I could almost kiss you, Luke!" She winced again. 'And now we have lift off! Please let him ignore me like he always has. Play it off, play it off.' She prayed. Lorelai looked up and emphasized, "Almost."  
  
Luke walked away with an 'Almost' smile on his face and took a few more orders from around the diner and did a run of refills. She ate the rest of her breakfast in silence and only spoke as she was leaving to tell him that she was meeting Rory later on here. And then again she turned and left Luke to work.  
  
Luke simply nodded and continued on like nothing had happened. That's what she wanted after-all. He knew her and her tone all too well. He knew too much. 


	3. Too Much

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Too much  
  
There came many a time when one must look closer to what has always been and what will become all in due time. Everything was shifting; life was altered in some shape or form. Different to some, extraordinary to others; those pages were turning and moving at a steady pace forward.  
  
*** Lorelai paced in the kitchen of the Inn trying to explain to Sookie about what had happened the other night at Luke's. She vividly told the scene and each sensation that was jolted through her body. Innocent conversation followed by venerability then left with uneasiness all in the path of whom else but Luke. He knew her better then she knew herself sometimes. It was as if he was reading her heart, every emotion of hers he could pick up like a metal detector and the alarm would start sounding. She wanted things, she could admit that, but she couldn't admit that there was a spark waiting to ignite. Luke was everything to her; he was always there at her beck and call, no matter what it was he was there.  
  
Sookie was going on while Lorelai was lost in her own thoughts, "Look, everyone knows that Luke is in love with you. It's about time that he's at least trying to open your eyes to what is in front of you. You go through relationship to relationship, always looking for something more, always running." She spoke as she cooked everything to perfection.  
  
"Again we're friends and I shouldn't be feeling this way about him. I'm not saying that I feel anything...It's just - Anyway he hates my habits and addictions and we could never work! End of story...The End!" Lorelai paused to catch her breath; she started to get a little too emotional.  
  
"Honey, it's time. Just ask him out, make his day, you'll see everything will work out just fine. Things aren't going to get any better with you two going on like neither of you felt something last night. You're dancing around what your heart is telling you. Follow it and it will never steer you wrong." They had been over this twice already and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.  
  
"Yeah, I can see it now, 'Hey Luke, can we talk about last night? Good thanks, I could have sworn that there was something that you wanted to tell me or show me or do and it's more than you're letting on. Can we just go with it one more time? And I really enjoy being in awkward situations especially when they're with you.' I don't see this going well. Oh, and then I could add something like. 'Lets go out sometime.' Very original don't you think?"  
  
"Lorelai, I love you Hon, but you have got to calm down and relax. You're making too much of this. Hey, since Rory will be here in town maybe she could keep your mind occupied for a short duration, because honestly you're wearing me out! I'm praying that she gets here soon!" Sookie rebutted.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm officially out of your hair and off of the Luke topic for the rest of the day. Now, I'm going to go and bug Michel. Happy?" Lorelai asked with arms folded across her chest in retreat.  
  
Sookie shook her head and turned from the pot she had been stirring, "I feel for him already, I really do."  
  
"Oh and I'll let you know what the 'French' word of the day is. I'm sure that I'll have the pronunciation down by two." Lorelai said and then headed out the kitchen door to lay it on Michel.  
  
***  
  
By five o'clock Lorelai was more drained than she had ever been. She avoided Luke's after breakfast and filled herself up on Sookie's amazing cuisine and bad coffee for lunch. Lorelai was meeting Rory in half an hour as promised and she planned on being fashionably late since her daughter used the 5:30ish deal. What she needed was a distraction from the 'Grunt Master,' even if it was for a short while. This morning, conversation went pretty well between him, not a single word about last night and they were acting as they normally would, considering the circumstances. She wondered what was going on is Luke's mind. If only she could break down the barrier that was always fixated between them. Luke rarely opened up and when he did, she was the one that he would turn to.  
  
Time to connect the dots and finally see the pattern. She tapped her pen on the desk, her mind out in space and pondered her endless stream of emotions. 'This is too much!' "Ahh, give it a rest Lorelai, that a girl." She ran her fingers through her hair in the mist of confusion, trying to calm herself. Finally she decided that it was time to leave and face her fears. She smiled as she said her 'Good byes.'  
  
Sookie patted her on the back and told her that everything would work out and smiled apologetically.  
  
Michel simply told her to 'Die a very horrible death.'  
  
***  
  
Lorelai saw Rory sitting at the counter chatting with Luke in conversation through the etched glass of the diner outside. She took a deep breath and put on a smile and headed in to face her fear.  
  
"Gilmore! I've missed you so!" Lorelai exclaimed upon walking into Luke's, the doors jingle sounding behind her.  
  
Rory turned to run into her mother's arms. "Mom, you act like you never see me and you talk to me nearly every day. I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder, huh?" She asked smugly.  
  
They both giggled and for the moment life was complete.  
  
"That it does! So daughter, tell me everything that I've missed!" Lorelai headed to an empty table and sat down with Rory right across from her getting lost in their own little corner of the world.  
  
Luke sprung into action and placed two cups of coffee in front of the girls who where rambling away. His eyes averted Lorelai's even when he sensed her stare. She was searching him, probing him for some sort of sign, in the end she got nothing. Lorelai drifted back to Rory, consuming herself totally.  
  
After getting caught up on life events, Lorelai and Rory begged Luke for a cup of Java for the ride home. He relented and gave a smile. Lorelai's head was hanging low, still confused, but smiled when the coffee was placed in front of her. She looked up and touched his hand before he retreated back behind the counter. Keeping him in place, even if it was for just a moment, she just had to see. She knew that it would keep her up all night if she didn't try to understand what was going on between them. Rory noticed the exchange and was grinning from ear to ear. Luke was shocked, his expression showed it clearly and slowly he met her sparkling eyes. She didn't say anything, didn't have to. Lorelai nodded, grabbed her coffee and headed out of the door. Rory was at her heels and yelled Luke a hurried 'Good night and thank you,' then she turned to tap her mother on the shoulder who was marching to Rory's parked car.  
  
"Mom, what's going on? Is there something I should know about? Are you and Luke, 'You and Luke?'" Rory asked with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Not that I know of, Sweet Pea. Hey, how about we head home and not talk about this right now? Good? Good!" Lorelai got into the car and patiently waited for Rory to do the same.  
  
"Promise you'll tell me in the morning?" Rory begged.  
  
"I'll even let you analyze my dreams over coffee. Will that work for you?" Lorelai asked with a smile.  
  
"Mom, you're too much! Just tell me there's nothing dirty in those dreams that you want me to analyze and I'll keep this pretty trap shut about that whole love connection thing back there till morning."  
  
"I can't promise you that, my dear."  
  
Rory put the key in the ignition and turned to her mother and said, "Well, it's about time."  
  
"It's nothing child, nothing! Lets just get you home and ready for bed and we'll watch a couple of movies like planned and go to sleep with really bad tummy aches!" She turned to her daughter who was still in smiles.  
  
The car backed out of the parking lot and headed home.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai helped Rory with a couple of her bags and carried them inside to her daughter's bedroom. 'This child here!! Never travels without every single book that she owns, where does she get this from??' She asked herself.  
  
Rory rummaged through the movies on the coffee table and put one in the VCR. As she walked past her mom she did the 'zipping of her mouth and throwing away the key' bit with her hands; letting her mother know that she would drop the subject but inside she still smiled at the thought that maybe this was it. Rory knew that she'd get it out of her in the morning and there was no need to rush things.  
  
***  
  
Luke watched as Lorelai and Rory left the diner, he stared as a million thoughts started rushing through his head. He wasn't the type of person to read too much into things, especially when they concerned the infamous Lorelai. Trying to stay on track was going to be hard, there was no telling what the roads ahead were like, but inside he stood hoping that maybe there was something good just for him. It was getting late, time to close up and end another day. He did just that with visions of Lorelai running through his head. She always seemed to do a number on him. The slightest touch or stare was all that it took.  
  
***  
  
TBC? Maybe, let me know. Thanks for the support Lor and Dot. I really do appreciate it; you have no idea. Good to know that someone is reading. Hopefully this story is going somewhere. ::Smiles:: 


	4. The Link

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Link  
  
A knot bound and wrapped started to untangle itself. Dreams left the night in a restless rush knocking down walls that had been built for soul protection. It wasn't the first time for either of them, without the other knowing they both felt the others presence walking and peering into uncharted territory that both knew by heart. The reasons were obvious, motions declared, they felt the same things. Dark eyes stared then darted in search of something more real in the night. A confronted emotion stood them face to face in their dream worlds. Same place, same time, eagerness and the urge to act painted in their eyes.  
  
A cold breeze shook Lorelai from her sleep. She picked up the clock that was next to the bed and strained her eyes in disbelieve. It read 12:36am in red blocked numbers. Her flesh was chilled but she felt the sweat from the dream that startled her running down her face. Untwisting the sheet and straitening her pillows, she laid back down with a thud, the bed creaked beneath her. Her eyes were wide awake staring at the ceiling, she had the sudden urge to get up because she could tell that sleep wouldn't allow her back to pace her dreams.  
  
Lorelai climbed out of bed and got dressed by the light of the moon, and then as quietly as possible she descended the stairs, careful not to wake the sleeping Rory. Slipping on her shoes, she used the arm of the sofa for leverage, then grabbed her coat and opened the door of her home.  
  
'A walk is what I need right now.' She muttered to herself.  
  
The town of Stars-Hollow looked very different in the early morning, the streets were empty and the windows of the houses were black inside. She wondered aimlessly and found herself staring at the gazebo in the town square, heading towards it her eyes fell upon Luke's Diner, which stood across the street, with it's dark interior mocking her.  
  
She took a seat in the gazebo and took several deep breaths of morning air, letting it fill her lungs till it hurt. Thinking and all the same trying to clear her mind and heart of things that she felt towards her best friend. The tension filled the air around her more so than before. She then stared back at Luke's, there was a light on above the diner and she could see a figure pacing back and forth in front of the window. It was as if time were repeating itself, she found that she had lived this scene before but under different circumstances. Her mind was telling her to go to him and her heart was fighting its own battle. As life stood still, she pulled herself up from her position and steadily walked to the street separating the sidewalk to sidewalk and found a small pebble at her feet.  
  
Lorelai picked it up and held it for a moment longer and decided that since they both were up they might as well not be alone. She wound up her arm and let it fly hearing it click against the windowpane of Luke's apartment. 'Score.'  
  
***  
  
Luke froze in his tracks to squint out the window to see Lorelai with her arms folded across her chest staring up at him. He shook his head and headed down to let her in, thinking to himself that he had been here before with her. Reaching the bottom of the steps he noticed Lorelai walk out of the street and up to the door of the diner, her head was down as she watched her feet until the click of the door unlocking brought her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Hey, I was out for a walk and I saw that your light was on and I thought that maybe you and I could stay up together." She spoke this as she fidgeted from foot to foot, swaying side to side. "Coffee?"  
  
His body framed the doorway looking her up and down, and then he let out a sigh and motioned for her to enter. "Come on, I'll make you a fresh pot."  
  
Luke clicked the light switch on and watched the artificial sun flood around her. He half-smiled and went to make her the coffee.  
  
Lorelai half smiled back and walked into the empty diner, finally taking her seat at the counter. She never really noticed it before until recently but her mind capped all of the times that her eyes watched his movements without her mind telling her that she was doing so. She found this mildly appealing. 'Maybe now would be a good time to talk and try to get it out, what could it hurt.' Her thoughts were spinning a mile a minute on all the possible ways that what she had to say could ruin them, as friends.  
  
"The coffee will be ready in a minute." He paused then asked pointedly, "Lorelai, what are you doing here and why are you walking around town throwing pebbles at my window at 1 in the morning? Why aren't you in your bed sleeping right now?"  
  
His eyes were on her, she met his gaze as she answered, "I was having these dreams and I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't so I decided that I needed a walk. Thinking that maybe a walk would wear me out and make me want to crawl back into my cozy bed, but then I found myself sitting in the gazebo and I looked up and saw that your light was on. So, you know the rest. What are you doing up?" She answered honestly, then questioned.  
  
"The same, minus the sudden urge for a midnight walk."  
  
"Oh, do you want me to analyze them for you? Rory does mine all the time." she asked him, trying to make conversation.  
  
"I think that I will pass, having you analyze my dreams will give me nightmares for a week. But if you want to talk about yours, than you know, I'm here to hang onto every word you say." 'As always,' he thought. He placed a cup of coffee before her and then turned to make himself some tea, something to calm his nerves.  
  
Lorelai watched him and enjoyed the moment of silence. She brought the cup to her lips and drank in its richness.  
  
Luke turned yet again to face her. He watched as she indulged herself into her coffee, taking all of her in, then he could have sworn a soft moan escaped her mouth.  
  
She giggled and set the cup back down as she said, "Good as always."  
  
She tapped the seat next to her as a gesture for him to have a seat and he complied taking his tea with him.  
  
The silence was deafening as he sat next to her, in an attempt to break it he asked, "Want to talk about it? You've been quiet and you didn't argue when I told you that you would give me nightmares if I let you analyze my dreams. Something's going on in the mind of yours and it may help if you just spill it."  
  
"Um, let's see," She turned her head slightly to look at him but looked just past him, "I've been having dreams about someone and it's scaring me, if you want the honest truth. I thought that if I saw just a spark of knowing then maybe I could sleep but I'm not finding it or maybe I already have and it's bugging me." Her eyes averted his and looked on at the counter still half way turned.  
  
"I'm confused." He watched her a little too intensely.  
  
"You and I both. I don't know, I've just been doing a lot of thinking and I'm afraid that if I move on what I think that I want then I might get hurt. And above all else, I sure as hell don't want to hurt this other person that all these dreams revolve around. I'm not sure! And it's not just the stupid dreams, there's something else and I can't place it but I want to believe that I saw something. Damn it! I've always been sure of myself and what I wanted, and yet I'm so lost right now that I can barely stand it." She stared at her hands that were pressed against the counter then spun on her stool to finally meet his gaze. "I need to know if there's something there. It was just a touch and a look," She said this while searching his eyes, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain further.  
  
She shook her head and noted his silence and the look of pure confusion.  
  
Lorelai started to gather her thoughts and began again retreating. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all of that, I don't have the slightest clue as to where this is headed and you're just looking at me like I'm," She was searching for the words, "I don't know, like I'm crazy or something. Not like that's anything new." She puffed. This was harder than she had expected. She was fighting with the tears that were pushing forward inside her. She fought to stay calm.  
  
Slowly absorbing all of what he thought his ears heard he stumbled for the 'right' words to say. He wasn't sure if she was talking about him or someone else. He wasn't sure if all she wanted was his advice on some relationship that she wasn't sure of or something of that nature. He was failing to find the words but he heard himself ask the question that was raising inside of him.  
  
"So, um, who are these terrible dreams about?"  
  
"They're not terrible, they're just annoying and keeping me from my precious beauty sleep." She felt herself withdrawing from the question and seemed content with staring at her hands again. Just as long as he didn't ask again, because she no longer wanted him to know.  
  
"I guess we're in the same boat. It's funny; the dream that woke me up tonight was almost too real. Honestly, I think part of me was hoping that it was real, you know? I felt like someone was there with me. Odd, huh?" He hoped that she would tell him but he sensed her discomfort and decided that the window of opportunity was closed. He patiently waited for her reply.  
  
They were sitting side by side staring straight ahead and leaning forward on the counter for support, searching for the unknown.  
  
"It's not odd, not in the least bit." Lorelai said, shaking her head.  
  
Their heads turned and their eyes met, for how long, it didn't matter, but it felt like it was longer than they should have. Luke broke the connection first, his body shifted and his gaze left hers.  
  
'Too close, always too close.' They both thought this at the same time.  
  
Lorelai headed home after the awkward silence that fell upon them. Tension still stood in the air around them, nothing was resolved, and nothing was explained. They would carry on, for yet another day, as friends and friends alone. There was a link there that was yet to be broken. She walked the distance from Luke's to her front door, then climbed into bed with Rory and finally found sleep.  
  
***  
  
I will have another chapter up shortly; I need an idea on how to play it out. I was thinking of a Rory/Lorelai talk about Lorelai/Luke dream/realization thing.  
  
Thanks again for the positive reviews, it's always a plus!  
  
. 


	5. Mixed Signals

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mixed signals  
  
***  
  
Alterations and complications of existent emotions danced with one another. Stars-Hollow hung their heads as two fools connected then retracted from what fate had intended. Uncertainty clung to the clouds then fell into their hands, neither knowing what to do. The chance had slipped past and they felt its breeze touch their skin.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai smiled in her sleep with her dreams teasing her to new extremes. Sadly she was jolted from a state of bliss with a loud noise making her focus quicker than normal. She jumped out of Rory's bed and took one step into the kitchen and saw what had happened.  
  
Rory stood with a hand over her mouth and her eyes on the floor staring in disbelieve at what had just occurred. She looked up just in time to see her mother's eyes just as wide as her own. "Mom, I think I killed it." Rory said.  
  
"What did you kill, baby? Was it big and ugly and many other horrible adjectives that I can't think of at this moment?" Lorelai started jumping from foot to foot afraid of what it was that Rory had 'Killed.' "Please tell me that it's dead for sure and won't come out and chase me on top of your bed!"  
  
Rory started to giggle at her mother's state, then clarified. "It's Fred, I'm sorry I broke him."  
  
"Rory!! Gezz, I thought that it was a freakin' mouse or rat or a really big hairy spider and all along it was the coffee pot?!?!" Lorelai was now breathing heavy. "Wait you didn't throw the coffeepot at a big scary creature did you?" Lorelai asked curiously.  
  
"No, it fell, I dropped it on my own with no scary creature in sight. I was trying to make coffee and it found the floor. Withdrawal does not feel good at all...I'm sorry." Rory looked to see her mother walking towards her.  
  
Lorelai looked on the other side of the table to see the damage and looked at her daughter. "Okay, it's okay. It's nothing that we can't replace. Are you okay honey, you're not hurt are you?" Lorelai asked, as she started to calm down and her motherly instincts began to kick in.  
  
"I'm fine, I'll clean this up. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Oh, it's okay I needed to be rudely awoken from a very sweet dream anyway. And we're out of coffee so it's really no biggie. We've got to make a special trip to Doose's today and stock up on some junk food. I think we ate a little bit of everything last night." Lorelai smiled as she tried to make Rory feel a little better.  
  
Rory stared at her mother then asked; "Can we go to Luke's? I'm starved."  
  
***  
  
Not wanting to tell her daughter 'No,' she gave in and said that they would go to Luke's. Deep inside of her she really did want to see Luke, but things were still very awkward and tense between them, especially after last night. She had nearly spilled everything about him being the reason she was loosing sleep. But he didn't push and that made her very glad all in the same token. Lorelai smiled at the fact that he too was having dreams, and even better, those dreams woke both of them up. She wondered if their dreams were somehow connected and that they simply had a dream date in the same dream. 'Nah, couldn't happen, God! I'm so foolish.' She brushed it off.  
  
Lorelai told Rory that she would clean up the mess because she didn't want her daughter to cut herself of the glass that was sprayed across the floor. After getting that done Lorelai went to her own bedroom and picked out something to wear while Rory took her shower, then finally Lorelai took her own.  
  
***  
  
By noon, the two non-caffeinated Gilmore's found their way to Luke's. They stumbled in and found an empty table in the corner, and took their appropriate seats. The diner was pretty packed with the lunch hour rush, they both noted. Rory tried to get her mother distracted in conversation and then she started subtly probing for details about what was going on between her mom and the diner man.  
  
Luke walked up to the table while the girls were talking and placed their coffees in front of them. Neither Luke nor Lorelai looked at the other and Rory sat confused.  
  
"Do you know whatya want?" Luke asked gruffly. He noted Lorelai's aversion of his eyes and went with it.  
  
Lorelai answered first, with her voice as steady as possible; "I'll have pancakes with 2 strips of bacon, Please."  
  
Luke turned to Rory.  
  
"Oh, same is fine with me." She replied still stunned  
  
"It'll be right up." Luke muttered then turned on his heel, more hurried than he meant, and headed to give the orders to Caesar. He wondered as to why Lorelai was different this morning.  
  
Rory stared at her mom and questioned, "Mom, is there something that I should know about? Like as to why you and Luke didn't even so much as look at one another and why he just practically bolted to get away from this table."  
  
"I don't know Rory, maybe you should ask Mr. Mood-swing Every Other Moment, because I'm just as lost as you are." That was the truth, they were indeed different and shyly tip toeing around each other.  
  
"Did you come here last night, Mom?" Rory pushed.  
  
"Yes! I didn't plan on it. It just happened. All right? I couldn't sleep, I was having those dreams again...Those stupid, haunting dreams, and I just couldn't sleep. So I took a walk and he was upstairs with the light on and I thought that since we both were up at that ungodly hour that maybe I could get some coffee out of him. Nothing happened, if that's what you're implying." Lorelai wasn't smiling because she was confused as to why Luke was acting different. As far as she was concerned, nothing changed. They were still the same people as they were last week, before all of these hurried feelings came to surface that she had yet to divulge.  
  
Caesar brought out their food and placed it in front of them then walked away.  
  
Rory didn't miss a hit..."Wait a minute! Just yesterday you two looked like you were on cloud nine and now you're barely talking or even looking at one another. I don't get it." Rory's voice was barely a whisper but got louder as she continued and everyone around them stared at the two including Luke, who was in mid pour filling a cup of coffee for a customer. "I thought that maybe you finally realized that you had a spark, a connection. That maybe you were meant to be and those stars finally aligned themselves perfectly. I thought that maybe, just maybe, you finally saw Luke as more than a friend. You need him; you've always needed him. He watches you, I've seen him do it, and he has eyes only for you. He's dated sure...only to make you jealous and later to try and make himself happy because he thought that he could never have you. I think he was getting tired of the pure longing and waiting that he couldn't handle it anymore but he could never ever do anything, anything at all to hurt you. He couldn't marry Nicole, just like you couldn't marry Max. You were both secretly hoping for a chance. It's there and it has always been there!" Rory was now standing, when this occurred she hadn't the slightest clue, she stared around the diner and slowly sat down and avoided the onlookers questioned eyes.  
  
Luke heard his name and the rest of the conversation that echoed though the diner. The entire diner was silent. Luke pushed open the door to the storage room and stepped inside to hide from prying eyes. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it and slid down to the floor, with his head in his hands.  
  
Lorelai stared at her daughter with mouth hung open ready to speak, but no words escaped her lungs. Lorelai was in shock that Rory actually raised her voice and divulged her secret longing. Mother and daughter just stared. Rory crossed her arms across her chest and waited for Lorelai to say something. When she did, Rory couldn't believe the words that hit her ears.  
  
Finally able to collect her thoughts, but just barely, she scanned her surroundings searching for Luke before spilling what needed to be said. "I thought that there was something there," Lorelai leaned into the table to get closer to her daughter and Rory did the same listening intently. "I did, I really did, I am really scared of what could happen. And I don't want to ruin the friendship that Luke and I share. Last night I wanted so many things, I wanted to open up to him and give him everything, but something wouldn't allow me to do that. We were too close and it was too much, far too intense if you ask me and all we were left with was this awkward stillness breathing us in." Lorelai took a deep breath and continued with her eyes staring into her coffee and occasionally looking anywhere but Rory's eyes. Her stomach was doing flip flops and didn't want the food that was in front of her, not now or after what she was about to tell her daughter.  
  
"He's in my dreams, Rory, every night, mocking me purposely! Every single one of my senses feels him there. I can always see his eyes, searching my soul for something. He's always too close to me, yet so distant. I draw closer to him and he steps back. I don't know what that means. The other night I left the diner and this, by the way, was not a dream, at least I don't think that it was. But he grabbed me by the arm as I was leaving the diner and it was the weirdest most innocent feeling combined with a thousand mixed signals and then he stared into my eyes," Lorelai looked to see Rory watching her as she spoke. "I almost thought that Luke Danes was going to make a move on me." She laughed a small laugh and Rory did as well. The tension was released just a little, so Lorelai continued. "Then he did the unthinkable, his hand grazed my face so softly. It was so Un- Lukelike that it caught me off guard. And that's not all...I hightailed it out of there, cause I was afraid to face what would or could have happened next. " She touched her face the way that Luke had just the other night remembering the sensations that ran through her with his simple touch.  
  
"Did you want me to analyze that for you? I know part of that wasn't a dream, but I sure can peg this one right on the money." Rory smirked, hoping to make her mother smile again and she did.  
  
"I'm out of coffee, here, I'll get you some more too." She was done and she felt drained after she told her story. Lorelai looked around to find Luke and didn't see him anywhere. She had totally forgot the she actually told Rory everything about Luke right there, in Luke's Diner. Dread swept over her as she got up and walked to the counter.  
  
Caesar saw Lorelai looking for something or someone and then assumed that she was looking for Luke, "He's in the storage room."  
  
"Um, I wasn't...Thanks, I'm just gonna get myself some coffee." She replied.  
  
Lorelai went behind the counter and took a coffee mug and filled it. She turned and saw that Rory was preoccupied talking to Patty and Babette and decided to go and find Luke in the storage room. She knocked once before she pushed on the door and heard a distinct 'oww' on the other side.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"What do you want, Lorelai?" he grumbled.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" she asked hoping that the real Luke would reply.  
  
The door released and she stepped inside. Luke fidgeted and pretended to be hard at work, but Lorelai wasn't buying it.  
  
Tapping him on the shoulder, "Luke, I think the pickles can wait. Can we talk?" She asked. She set down her coffee on the shelf.  
  
"Can't you see that I have a diner to run? I've got to stock these shelves and I don't have time for small talk." He continued to unload the damn pickles.  
  
Lorelai walked in front of him took the jar out of his hands and placed it on the shelf with the many other jars of pickles, overstock she assumed, and then she turned to the shocked Luke and put both of her hands on his shoulders squaring him with hers. She looked intently into his eyes and searched for the words that needed to see the light of day.  
  
"What's going on between you and I, I've not a clue. We're talking friendly one day and then you're gruff with me the next. Please, help me by telling me what is wrong with this picture. I don't like this." His eyes were burning into hers; she could feel the heat penetrating from his body. She stepped back and leaned against the shelf that stood behind her trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Lorelai....Nothing is wrong." He replied.  
  
"We're friends Luke, Friends talk to one another when something is up. I don't want you to think that you can't talk to me. It feels like you're avoiding me." Lorelai stared at him.  
  
"I heard Rory's speech."  
  
"Oh...Oh, I'll have to, umm, yell at her later for that. She shouldn't raise her voice in Luke's ever again...Especially when the topic concerns her mother. I'll buy you a sign if you need one." Lorelai flustered. Regaining her thoughts she then wondered, "And, ah, like what part of her fabulous rant did you hear?"  
  
Luke stood silently with his back against the wall, his hands were in his pockets and his eyes were at his feet. His silence answered her question clearly.  
  
"I think that she over reacted a little bit. Well, not just a little bit, a lot." Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she did."  
  
"So because of Rory's outburst, that's why you're avoiding me? It makes no sense because you were acting that way when I walked in." Lorelai probed further.  
  
"Well, you weren't acting like yourself this morning and I thought that it had something to do with me."  
  
"Luke, I was out of it this morning. I hadn't slept for a full 8 hours and to top it off I had no coffee floating though my veins. That's no need for you to do a 360 on me and march off like I stole your baseball cap." She rattled, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Hey, Mom, is everything okay?" Rory's voice rang on the other side of the door.  
  
Lorelai shifted from foot to foot, "Yeah, everything's fine, I'll be right there in a minute." She said to Rory, who was still on the other side of the door.  
  
"All right." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai stared at the door for moment then to Luke who had found a spot to sit on the floor.  
  
"Luke, I know that you're confused but, I promise we'll talk about what you heard later. Right now, I've got to go and chill with Rory and run some errands. Um, our coffeepot broke this morning and it needs replacing. You know we can't live without the damn thing." Lorelai tried to break through the tension that had consumed the small room they were in. "Bye." She walked out of the door and left Luke yet again with his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Rory and Lorelai stepped outside of the diner and headed to Doose's for supplies for later that night. They walked several feet before Rory asked, "Is Luke all right?"  
  
'No, I don't think so.' Lorelai said to herself but something entirely different to Rory, "Yeah, he's fine."  
  
The girls ran the few errands that they had to and made a special stop to get a new coffeemaker. Rory found out that Lane was in town and invited her over to the Gilmore residence for a movie later that afternoon. Lorelai had no problem with that, the more the merrier right? That evening crept by slowly, Lorelai took in every moment that she could. She lost herself into what meant the most and it stared right back at her.  
  
*** 


	6. Stories

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Stories  
  
***  
  
Words can claim the heart even before it hears the truth. The wanting to believe is the easiest of traits, as words weave in and out to create the stories that capture the mind and soul. If time had allowed it, distance would not have found its way in to destroy what was given, a second window of uncertainty.  
  
***  
  
With the window opened, the breeze let itself in, shaking hands with the curtains and mingling with the shadows. Lorelai found herself awake and staring out in space. Changes were definitely taking place. The leaves were turning and her emotions were running. A week had passed since the outburst at Luke's and the promise made to talk things threw with Luke himself. She had yet to follow up on that promise and was dreading what she was going to say or, better yet, how to explain. Their friendship was what she wanted to keep intact but other parts of her yearned for more. She knew him by heart, his routines, his moods, his lack of adventure, and most of all, his soul. They had been friends for years and nothing could change that. Lorelai and Luke had found themselves in a steady pattern and Lorelai feared of breaking it with her uncertain heart. If she could be sure that loving Luke would work, then she'd jump right in. Something she couldn't put her finger on was tugging at her thoughts and urging her to act.  
  
Lorelai moved along in a steady pace. She went to work and did the things that she normally would, minus her constant supply of coffee from Luke's. Sookie and Rory kept Lorelai somewhat sane for the most part and she welcomed the opportunity for distraction. When alone that's when her mind spun into the depths of her heart.  
  
It was another morning and sleep never let her fall into that world. Finally she removed herself from her room and let her body fall into the comfort of her sofa. She stared blankly at the TV screen and was shook from her thoughts with a bang at the front door. 'What the hell!' She moaned.  
  
Lorelai swung open the door and there stood Luke with a bag and a cup in his hands.  
  
She stared at him a little surprised as she leaned against the doorframe with a questioned look in her eyes. Luke met her stare and shoved the bag and cup into her hands.  
  
"Good, you're alive! Here's some real food. I didn't think that you'd make it a week without this crap. Have a nice life," With that Luke stormed off of the porch and across the lawn.  
  
"LUKE?" Lorelai cried out.  
  
He turned and shook his head and kept right on walking.  
  
"Oh, come on Luke! Don't run away like that, you're being childish!" She yelled and it stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Luke started back towards her and when he got close enough he began to talk with his hands. "I'm being childish??? Is that what you said?...I'm being childish! Oh....I don't think so! You're the one who has locked yourself up in this house and barely sees the light of day. You're the one still wearing your pajamas at 2 in the afternoon! I'm not even sure if you've actually stepped foot outside of this place, let alone show up at work or even so much as check the mail..."  
  
"What??? I own the inn and I don't have to go to work if I don't want to! And for your information I have been to work....All week in fact! The only thing that I haven't done is bug you and I thought that you'd be grateful at that. And, just for kicks, I happen to like these pajamas and it's not 2 in the afternoon...is it?" She rattled. Lorelai saw his look of concern and took his arm pulling him with her. "Hey," She said, "Come inside, I don't need Babette calling the rest of the town telling everyone that we're having a lovers quarrel. I've heard too many stories floating around, I don't need to hear another."  
  
Luke tensed beneath her grasp and then slowly let himself relax. Part of him enjoyed it when a woman took control. He smirked at himself and willingly followed Lorelai inside and took a seat at the table with a thud. Lorelai shuffled through the kitchen tossing things left and right trying to distract herself and then came to grips with reality. She turned to face him, "I've been meaning to stop by." Lorelai hung her head and prayed that he'd say something. She was leaning against the counter as he sat at the table. 'Distance is good.' Lorelai thought.  
  
"Yeah, so have I. Umm...How have you been?" Luke asked filling the awkward silence.  
  
"Oh, you know, work and, of course, more work. I never realized how tough it was to run a business. But we've kept up with the clientele and so forth." Lorelai paused. Her eyes darted from Luke's eyes then to the floor and back again. "Luke I...God, how can I put this...I'm not ready." She spoke this and her voice cracked, not wanting to hurt him. Lorelai knew that she had to confront him someday, but would rather that it be later instead of now. She still didn't have all of her thoughts together on how to break it to him. Deep down she knew that in order for things to be good between them like always, this was how it would have to be.  
  
Luke's eyes widened, he had a pretty good idea of what she wasn't ready for but he decided to push and play dumb. Lorelai always spoke her mind but he needed to hear her come out and say exactly what his ears did not want to hear. "Oh...Ready for what?" His heart raced as he sat waiting patiently.  
  
Lorelai felt like a thousand knives had struck her heart. Finally she stuttered, "For...," She stopped. Lorelai was breathing heavier than normal as she started to pace the kitchen. Luke's eyes followed her back and forth until Lorelai finally plopped down in the seat beside him and suddenly took his hand, something to hold on to and to steady her mind. He was so warm that it sent shivers though her body. Lorelai was afraid to continue but, again, knew it had to be this way. Her eyes met his as she fought to empty her heart. The wounds would heal in time, hopefully.  
  
"I have been doing a lot of thinking...maybe too much." She sighed. "I don't want to hurt us as friends and since I know, and you've admitted it silently, you heard every bit of what Rory said last week I guess...umm, maybe it was true, or maybe Rory's just been listening to too many stories around town about this secret connection that you and I have tip toed around for years, I don't know what hat she pulled that out of." She took a deep breath before continuing yet again, calmer this time.  
  
"I'm not good enough for you. I will never be good enough for you and I've accepted that. I don't know how you feel and I wish that I had some kind of clue. Luke?"  
  
His eyes had left hers somewhere in the middle of 'Rory listening to too many stories' and now fell upon his hand intertwined with Lorelai's. "Yeah," he whispered.  
  
"What makes you happy? I mean...what do you look forward to every morning when you wake up?"  
  
That was the one question that he wished that she hadn't asked. He knew what made him happy, he knew what he looked forward to and it was Lorelai. It was and would always be Lorelai, no matter how much she hurt him; she was what he lived for each and every day. He knew that this was his last chance before she retracted from him yet again. He wondered weather or not if he should just say, 'It's you Lorelai,' or just let her go. Was this really what she wanted?  
  
Luke struggled to find the voice to speak, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Something has to make you want to get up every morning. I mean, what's there to live for if there's nothing to wake up for?" she asked.  
  
"When are you going to see?" Luke asked her with his voice rising. It was out of character for him but he was growing tired of not knowing. Word had traveled fast after the diner incident and there was no avoiding it this time, it was out. No more cat and mouse. They had to set things straight. Should he go or should he stay? Should he just give up hope and stop praying? He needed to know.  
  
Lorelai shifted in her seat and removed her hand from his grasp. She understood, without it being spelled out. She stepped away and kept her arms close to her own body. Refusing to let herself break. Ignoring his eyes wasn't getting her anywhere, all the walls had started to crash down, and she was no longer in control. Tension rose around them again and Lorelai let her tears fall as they willed. 'This was it.'  
  
"Luke....I can't! I will hurt you...I've hurt every guy that has crossed my path...I ran...Please...I'm begging you, don't..." Luke was standing now and Lorelai walked up to him staring into his eyes and reaching into his heart and finished, "Don't make me run from you too."  
  
Luke reached up a hand and gently brought it to her face wiping a tear from her eye and pulled her to him slowly in an embrace. Lorelai let her emotions run their course as she stood wrapped in Luke's arms. All of this was unexpected, because Lorelai didn't break. But here she was, holding on to the nearest support with all of her might letting her heart crumble. Lorelai couldn't explain if Luke had asked...Luke just held her and that was enough.  
  
He tried to whisper words of reassurance but it only made her cry harder. Luke kissed her forehead and rocked her until her sobbing had subsided. Lorelai didn't want to let him go, so she held on for dear life. For the first time she actually felt safe. Luke had held her before and they had hugged as friends but this was so very different.  
  
Lorelai's head was now in the crook of Luke's neck. She breathed him in, intoxicating herself in his scent until she was oblivious to what she did next.  
  
Luke molded himself to her. Lorelai was no longer crying but he continued to hold her. He felt her warm breath on his neck sending multiple shivers up and down his spine, then he thought that his imagination was running wild, for he felt her soft supple lips brush right below his right ear. Alarm bells went off in his mind, she had practically just stated a moment ago that she didn't want to ruin them as friends, and that she didn't want him like that because she would run. He wouldn't survive if she ran from him. He needed her here, he needed to see her warm smile everyday and just be near her, he needed her to come to him when she needed something fixed, he just needed her period.  
  
Luke was starting to tense up fearing Lorelai's vulnerability was making her unable to think coherently what she was doing to him at this moment. He slowly pulled her away from him, making it seem as innocent as possible. Luke thought his heart had stopped when she looked at him. There was so much intensity burning in her eyes. The fear that was there moments ago vanished, and now something new stood in it's place.  
  
Catching his breath and trying to calm himself he told her, "I think I should go."  
  
"Yeah...Of course. I understand. Um, thanks for the coffee and whatever is in the bag." Lorelai started stepping away, putting the distance back between them. She already missed his embrace and now stood with her arms across her chest. Closing herself up all over again. He witnessed her break and she didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. She did what she had to and she regretted every second of it. She didn't realize how much she actually needed him until just now. She bit her lip to keep her mouth from speaking. Her mind started to spin at what just could have occurred and she understood but was disappointed at the outcome.  
  
"It's, um...pancakes, blueberry and a danish, cheese." He shifted on his feet and turned in the direction of the door then turned back to face Lorelai. "When you are ready..."  
  
Lorelai simply nodded as she fought the urge to stop everything dead in its tracks. Luke started back for the door and Lorelai followed close in suit. She held open the door as he stepped outside and stared at him trying to remember everything the way it was at this moment.  
  
***  
  
To all of my precious Reviewers I thank you. You've been a huge help with the continuance of this L/L fic. You're keeping me on my toes.  
  
Lilianna28: I have to say thank you for the words of wisdom. It really did help, I had a totally different Chapter 5 prior to your review, and I had to rewrite it because I practically ended the entire story and it just seems to soon. I find that L/L have to dance around each other a little. By the way.Love your story!! Keep up the good work.  
  
Shopgirl909: Thank you for signing it..I would have never known what that settings button did until you brought it to my attention. Glad that you're loving the story and Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
!!!Reviews Please!!! 


	7. Sudden Stop

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sudden Stop  
  
***  
  
Slowing now, the clock didn't seem to tick as fast as it had yesterday. It nearly slowed to a screeching stop, but it only seemed that way for two. The stage of admitting had finally come to pass and ideally left both hearts broken. They stood as friends and kept emotions under lock and key as they walked on eggshells around the truth. As fate turned on a dime, life returned to its not so usual self and silently kept fighting the ragging battle of stubbornness in loves dying eyes.  
  
***  
  
Rain fell from the skies and wasn't letting up anytime soon. The heavy pour rattled the roofs of Stars-Hollow and kept the streets free of bustling residents. Only the insane strolled the streets with umbrella's in hand.  
  
It was now a dreadful Monday morning and Lorelai groaned when the alarm chirped relentlessly. After Lorelai let Luke slip though her fingertips, she binged out on Ben & Jerry's and cried herself to sleep. Lorelai had called Rory on Sunday, and told her what had happened and reassured Rory that she was going to be all right. After all, she didn't need Rory on the road in these types of weather conditions. She'd get over it...in time. Lorelai got ready for work and decided to actually be at the Dragonfly Inn on time. She grabbed a packet of pop-tarts before hitting the road for another week at work.  
  
That morning at the Inn, Lorelai tried to smile even though she was broken inside. She missed Luke's coffee and Luke himself and there was no way that she was stepping foot near Luke's today. Michel was standing at the front desk when Lorelai walked into the lobby and headed to her office to put away her purse.  
  
"Morning," Lorelai smiled as she passed.  
  
"Don't 'Morning' me." Michel replied hastily in his French accent.  
  
"How would you like a raise?" Lorelai asked as she stopped in front of him, eyeing him.  
  
"Don't make promises you'll never keep. You're cruel and you lie."  
  
"Will you do me a favor and go to Luke's and get me a cup of coffee?" Lorelai pretended not to hear him and pouted, hoping that he'd cave. Her pout only worked on Luke.  
  
"I don't do favors or drink coffee. That pout is very unattractive, you'll frighten the guests." Michel replied smugly.  
  
"But the coffee is not for you...It would be for me." Michel shot Lorelai daggers, "Fine." Lorelai waved her hand, and headed to her office then to the kitchen to find coffee. Any coffee was better than no coffee at all. She could hear Sookie already before opening the door.  
  
"...That's not right, you have to chop them very finely. Like this....see? Here...I'll be watching you, mister." Sookie said.  
  
"Harassing the help already?" Lorelai asked when she walked in. She headed straight for the coffeepot and tossed Sookie a backward glance.  
  
"Well, the recipe calls for finely chopped....not diced. Ahhh, never-mind, you will never understand my ways of perfection. So, what's up? Did you have a nice weekend?" Sookie asked. The two girls were both standing next to the coffee machine and Lorelai had a cup in hand staring into its contents.  
  
"Oh, you know the usual." Lorelai replied, not the entire truth.  
  
"Was Rory in town? I didn't see her. You have fun?" Sookie sensed that something wasn't right and eyed her friend with concern.  
  
"No, she had a lot of studying to do. She has to keep up her grades...and anyway I think she had a date. She didn't say but I just have a hunch. Ummm, I've got tons of paper work on my desk with deadlines. We'll talk later, okay?" Lorelai said as she shifted from foot to foot, needing to get away from the questions.  
  
Lorelai left her friend and headed to her office and Sookie was right behind her. "Lorelai, what's going on? Talk?" Sookie demanded as she closed the door.  
  
"What? There's nothing to talk about. Nothing happened...Nothing." She stared at her friend. 'God, I'm a total wreck!'  
  
"Look, I know something is not right with you. Something did happen and you're not saying what. Did you and Rory have a fight or what...What's going on?" Sookie asked seriously.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Lorelai replied as she sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands, frustrated.  
  
"When will you want to talk about it?" Sookie asked concerned.  
  
"When I can go back in time and change everything that has happened this weekend. When I can reverse the worlds orbit and somehow take back everything that I said, and I could turn it back to when he wouldn't have pulled away....To when I should have said that I needed him. And then I wouldn't have anything to talk about but how great life and love is. And I'd divulge all of the amazing details of my wonderful weekend, without the rain!" Lorelai didn't cry, she was too tired to let her tears fall. It wore her out.  
  
"Oh boy, Luke?"  
  
"No, the Pope!" Lorelai replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hon, is there anything that I can do?" Sookie asked trying to sooth her friend.  
  
"This is the way that it has to be, there's too much at stake. If we did get together and then we later broke up. We'd never be friends again and things would always be awkward and I couldn't live like that. I'd have to pack everything, change my name, and move to another state or country! We're two different people and...it's just best this way."  
  
"You're hurting...and this is for the best?" Sookie asked confused.  
  
"Yes. It just might take a while for Luke to turn back into the Luke I knew as a friend, instead of what my eyes reveled to me not that long ago. I can handle this." Lorelai nodded her head and tried to reassure herself into believing what her voice spoke.  
  
"So, you're going to avoid Luke anyway? You're not going to face him, at all?" Sookie questioned.  
  
"Not yet." Lorelai looked to face Sookie.  
  
Sookie saw the pain and decided it best if not pushed; it was hard for Lorelai to admit what she was feeling, especially when it concerned her heart. "If you need someone there when you do decide to face him, you know where to find me. You don't have to do this alone. All you have to do is call."  
  
"Thanks," Lorelai smiled up at her friend.  
  
"Anytime...," Sookie walked over to Lorelai and gave her a very much needed hug. "It will work out...Hon, it will work out."  
  
With that Sookie opened the door and headed back to the kitchen pondering what her best friend just told her. Sookie wished for the best and deep down knew that in time it would work out. They both just had to each get past their stubborn ways and open their eyes to what will always pull them through to the other side.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai drowned herself in the financial aspects of the inn to forget everything that was wrong with this moment in time. She didn't cry...she didn't think...she just worked.  
  
***  
  
Luke hurried around the diner taking orders and running food to the needed tables. It was a very busy Monday even with rain, and he was glad to have the distraction. Though every time the door jingled he looked up, hoping to see Lorelai in all of her glory. 'Like that would happen.'  
  
He was in a bad mood and grunted when asked stupid questions from visitors. Too many thoughts were racing though his mind.  
  
After the other night with Lorelai, Luke wished that Lorelai would just come in and act like things were good between them. At least then he'd be able to see her. The uneasiness in the air was what shook them off balance. Things could never be good between them again, the feelings were out there dancing on their hearts and all Lorelai could do was say no.  
  
Time...Lorelai needed more time, sixteen years just wasn't enough. Rory had opened the door, throwing everything out in the open. All they had to do was act. Lorelai acted first and shut that door as quickly as it had opened, with her words. Yet, when she crashed at his feet, it was a different story and Luke regretted not letting Lorelai carry on. He loved the feeling of her surrounding him; he remembered the chills that were brought on by Lorelai's ragged breath against his neck. He didn't want Lorelai to regret what would happen next. Once it did, there was no turning back. He fought with himself to keep from kissing her, he knew where that moment was headed and then it would lead to other things, because they both were burning inside. Luke shook his head and as he thought to himself.  
  
The uncertainty chilled him to the bone; Luke hated not knowing what was going on with Lorelai. He wanted to shake her and make her see. But he didn't, he would keep his distance from Lorelai and hold all of his hurt and anger inside. Luke would wait as he always had.  
  
***  
  
The day passed and the night sought refuge in the twilight sky. The rain had left a chill lingering in the air. The pavement, that Lorelai's feet were now on, was still splotched with standing water. She stood late at the Inn working and she was now on the path home, the home that was empty. Lorelai took a detour, what she needed was a walk, she needed a lot of those lately. Somehow, Lorelai found herself at the bridge starring up at the sky letting her mind wonder. As she took deep breaths, she let her mind steer her to thoughts of Luke. 'What was I thinking?' she asked herself and the stars. She wasn't thinking when she was in his arms and that was the beauty of it. Her heart knew what it wanted and fought with her mind until she relented. Giving in, caving, her heart knew it all along. Lorelai always tried to convince her heart otherwise, because this was indeed Luke they were debating about, and now the light finally shown though the trees and lit up the path in the dark. 'Okay, I can do this. Whatever happens, I can do this. It's time to take a step, and be happy. We deserve that much, right?' She asked no one in particular.  
  
With her mind and heart both agreeing, Lorelai steered her feet in the direction of the diner.  
  
***  
  
The lights were dimmed as Lorelai approached the diner; she could see Luke scrubbing the counter top harshly. The place was empty and she guessed that he was closing up.  
  
Lorelai placed her hand on the cold doorknob and turned it slowly. The door jingle echoed and Luke's head popped up from his chores as she stepped inside. Luke's mouth hung open as he gathered his thoughts. "Hey," That was all he could muster. He stood up straight with a look of surprise in his eyes.  
  
"Hi," Lorelai smiled, 'This is right.'  
  
"Coffee?" He asked. Lorelai started to move further away from the door, moving closer to him.  
  
"Sure...why not." Lorelai said, trying to break the one-worded sentences, it freaked her out when she heard Rory and Jess do it. She didn't want her and Luke to be like that.  
  
Luke turned from her and quickly placed a cup on the counter and filled it. Steam rose from the rim of the mug. Luke looked up to see her staring at him. "Did you want that to go?" He questioned, noticing her still standing several feet from the counter.  
  
"Oh, no, this is good. I'm staying, I mean,....if that's alright with you. Gezz, I mean, if you want me to stay, then I'll stay. Because I could go if you're closed and....I'm going to shut up now." Lorelai rambled, she kicked herself. Luke just shook his head. Slightly relieved, she let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. This is just....,"  
  
"I know, me too. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down?" Luke asked, lightening the tension.  
  
"I'm going to sit, sitting is good." She found her place behind the counter and her cup of coffee that Luke had just poured for her. Lorelai placed her purse on the seat next to her.  
  
Luke watched her as she took a sip and then held the cup in her hands. He decided to confront the issue at hand and let his thoughts finally find the voice to speak. "I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't mean to leave you there like that. I was just...,"  
  
"Scared?" Lorelai hit the nail on the head. She stared into her coffee.  
  
"I didn't want you to regret. You said no...but then you did the complete opposite. I just didn't know how to react to everything, you were emotional and I was confused and...." Luke's voice was calm as he let it out.  
  
"I wasn't thinking." Lorelai said as she looked up.  
  
"So...We're friends?" Luke asked as he shifted behind the counter and catching her blue eyes.  
  
"Can we take this slow?" Lorelai asked, she wanted this and he wasn't getting the hint "Umm, I don't want to rush this. I'm afraid that if this doesn't work between us then our friendship will be over forever. I couldn't not have you as a friend, that would kill me, but part of me does want more from this. Rory was right...about Max...about everything really. I just could never admit it to myself...let alone you."  
  
"Are you saying that you're ready for this?" He held his breath as she smiled at him.  
  
Lorelai felt her body start to relax under his stare. The concern that was pacing her heart stopped as she answered his question. "I guess I am...if this is what you want...then...I want it to." She replied honestly.  
  
Luke let go of the breath he'd been holding and nodded.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai smirked.  
  
"So, would you like to go on a casual date....With me? Nothing fancy or anything, just us. So we can try this out and see where it will take us." Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, I would love to. But um...Where are you taking me?" Lorelai flirted with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"I'll call you with the details." Luke smiled, falling into a trance.  
  
"I'll be waiting." Silence filled the air.  
  
Their eyes caught each others stare, the wanting and the knowing spoke through loves eyes. They had already fallen but nothing needed to be said...not yet anyway. It was a new road and they were willing to see what was on the other side. They would go on a date together and try and see each other as more than mere friends. Lorelai wondered if this was what she had waited her entire life for. The falling and the unknown were what kept life exciting, right? In the back of her mind her dream from long ago crept forward, the kiss, the kiss that she wanted to feel for real. It just might happen.  
  
Lorelai laughed in spite of herself. Her daydreams were getting out of hand.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, glad that things were somewhat normal between them. It didn't seem weird anymore. They were getting back to normal with no more tension climbing the fences.  
  
"Um, nothing, just something that I was thinking about." Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Do I want to know?" He asked.  
  
"Nah! You don't want to know." She took another sip of her coffee.  
  
" I think that I do, tell me, you've got me curious." Luke pushed.  
  
"Okay, promise not to laugh." Luke nodded. "Well, do you remember when I told you about that dream that I had the night that I slept over when the Inn caught fire? The one where I was pregnant with our twins?" She bit her lip waiting for his reply.  
  
"Yeah...," He said leaning against the back of the counter.  
  
"Okay, well there was a part that I left out. Um, there was a kiss...Three to be exact that I failed to mention, because it would have been weird telling you that while I was lying in your bed. I don't know why I thought that it would make it any less weird telling you this now. Crazy huh?"  
  
"So you dreamt about kissing me and having my twins?" Luke questioned, finding it quite amusing the situation that Lorelai was putting herself in.  
  
"It was just a dream.....Okay the weirdness is now surfacing." She laughed again.  
  
"So, um, how was it?" Luke toyed.  
  
"How was what?" Lorelai asked, not liking where this was going.  
  
"You know, the kiss." He grinned.  
  
"Oh, I don't know...it was a dream." Lorelai started to blush.  
  
"Alright," Luke laughed, "I'll let it slide this time."  
  
"I guess I should get going. It's getting late." Lorelai said as she gathered her things.  
  
"Right, can I walk you home?" he asked, hoping that she'd say yes.  
  
"That's sweet but I think that I can get there on my own, Stars-Hollow doesn't have any psychos wandering the streets. And, umm, don't you have to finish closing up?"  
  
"Nah, it can wait."  
  
Lorelai nodded her head and said, "Then I guess you can walk me home, I wouldn't mind the company."  
  
"Let me get my keys and I'll lock up." Luke shuffled around and found his keys and they both walked out the door, then Luke locked it.  
  
As they walked, Luke asked about Rory and about other things that were going on in Lorelai's life that he had missed hearing about for the past few weeks. They played catch up on a little bit of everything, the diner, the Inn, the strange towns' people and so forth. Taking their time in getting anywhere fast. The two walked with their hands in their pockets and smiles painted on their faces as they reminisced. As they reached Lorelai's front porch Lorelai turned to Luke, "You know it feels like we just had a date. Funny huh, I'm getting that awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach, It's the feeling of knowing that the guy is going to try and kiss the girl." She said this as she tried to unlock her door. Inside she was kicking herself...'Take things slow, take things slow - but why do I want him to kiss me?' she questioned herself.  
  
"Doesn't it? So we're here and you're safe and now I guess I should head back." Luke said as he shifted nervously.  
  
Lorelai opened the door and stepped inside and faced Luke again. He stepped closer.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for walking me back, I enjoyed to talk. Good night."  
  
Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai on the cheek, "I'll see you in the morning, night."  
  
'Slow, very slow...too slow.'  
  
***  
  
I would like to continue the story...So let me know what you think of it so far.  
  
Oh, there will be a date...but where will Luke take Lorelai? Questions?  
  
Lots of Reviews please!!!! Weather it be negative or positive, both are very well respected. 


	8. Steps

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Steps  
  
***  
  
Some may find it easy to move forward, while others see that taking a small step down the path of uncertainty, heart wrenching. One could fear what lies ahead in the mist but in the same state of mind, accept a push from fate. For happiness, can be found in the smallest of packages, but one would have to look closer to see the pure undying beauty that shines within. Now, after much heartache, two finally find what has been waiting, a chance.  
  
***  
  
Everything was happening all to fast; the earth had started to spin at record speed making the blood rush to Lorelai's head. Excitement and nervousness both jolted though her mind and body. The moment that Lorelai thought could never occur had happened and she was ecstatic. Getting lost in herself, she did her happy dance for joy and plopped herself on the couch and reached for the phone, then dialed in some digits. Luke had just left her house after walking her home. Lorelai had to admit that it was a sweet gesture, but an awkward feeling overcame her as they stood there on her front porch embracing the silence. She was sure that he felt it too and she just let it go as she told him 'Good Night,' not wanting to prolong the awkwardness any longer than necessary. Taking things slow was going to be hard, but that was the road that they were going to have to take.  
  
Lorelai placed the phone to her ear and silently listened to the buzzing on the line as her feet tapped on the floor.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory, Rory, Rory!!!!" Lorelai jumped from her seat, excited, to tell her daughter the news.  
  
"What? What? What? And don't whine when you call me, I'm tempted to ignore every word that escapes your mouth." Rory said.  
  
"You'll never guess!" Lorelai smiled as she spoke. Her daughter had grown up all too fast.  
  
Rory sighed into the phone, "If I'll never guess, then why don't you just come out and tell me? It will save you and I both a lot of time."  
  
"Oh, daughter of mine, it's just the principle of it all. Now guess!"  
  
"Um, you finally discovered that the day does begin prior to your waking hour? It's just a shot in the dark."  
  
Lorelai acted shocked, "Since when???"  
  
"Mom! Tell me, Please!"  
  
"All right, it's Luke." Lorelai said, giving in.  
  
"Oh, what about Luke?" A smile was heard in Rory's voice.  
  
Lorelai paced the living room as she talked. "Well, I talked to Luke today and I guess we kinda made peace with one another." Lorelai paused then quickly added, "And I now have a date with the diner man."  
  
Lorelai heard something fall and silence was on the other line. "Rory?"  
  
"Opps, sorry, I dropped the phone. Now what? Did you just say that you have a date with Luke?" Rory asked, both shocked and confused that her mother and Luke were actually happening. She thought this moment never possible. Denial always played a key factor when it concerned Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai sat back down on the couch and inhaled a breath of air. "Yes, I have a date with Luke. This isn't weird for you or anything right? I mean, gezz...umm, we're going to try and take this slow. One date for now and just see if there's a potential possibility that we could see each other as more than just friends. Just like you wanted, or so I thought." Silence rang on the other line, "Rory, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here and I'm so happy for you Mom! I'm just trying to process all of what I just heard, that's all. You deserve this and it's not just what I want. You want this too, I know that you do. Luke is a great guy and he's been pining for you for forever. It's great that you're going to give yourself a chance to actually be happy."  
  
"I know. I can't believe this is all happening, you know? After all of the touchy feelings and the diner outburst, which by the way, was totally uncalled for. But it pushed things forward and for that I am grateful and I thank you."  
  
"Aww, Mom, I'm so happy for you. It really is about time."  
  
"Don't you start, it's going to be enough that I'm going to have to hear about it when I wake up in the morning. I think someone did a broadcast bulletin across Stars-Hollow and everyone knows already and I'm waiting for the phones to start ringing with the wanting of all of the details of how it all happened. Some people just have too much time on their hands. Don't they have lives of their own?"  
  
Rory giggled at her mothers words, "Isn't that the truth. But hey, look on the bright side, your dream might actually come true. So I'll be waiting for the call telling me that I'm going to have 2 siblings in 9 months."  
  
"Rory, that was a dream...Don't read too much into it, sweet cakes. All right, I'm sure that you were studying or whatever, so I'll talk to you soon, I'll let you know how it goes. Now, study hard and make Mommy happy."  
  
"Okay, will do, love you!"  
  
"That's my girl, love you too, Night!"  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and she just couldn't seem to stop smiling. Life was finally headed on the right track. It felt good.  
  
***  
  
The next morning a well-rested Lorelai made her entrance into the diner. Lorelai's dreams had ceased and sleep finally allowed her back to a safe comfort zone. Luke stood behind the counter taking an order from a customer. Lorelai found an empty seat and waited patiently for Luke to notice her. It didn't take long before he was walking towards her.  
  
"Hey, what can I get you." He was smiling.  
  
"The usual, I still don't know why you have to ask." She smiled back.  
  
"Right, so...um, I was thinking...are you free tomorrow night?" Luke asked nervously, as he removed his baseball cap and ran his fingers though his hair, then placed it back on top of his head as Lorelai eyed him. The diner was busy and he felt unsure of what he was asking. In the back of his mind he needed a second reassurance that Lorelai was still with him on some level. Not that she was ever on the same level as him...but still. Questions had already started to arise around Stars-Hollow and he hated the peering eyes that were on him when he spoke to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai started to giggle at his question, "Yes, Luke Danes, I am free tomorrow night. Now, are you asking me out on a date?" She smiled slyly. Lorelai was in a tunnel; her focus was totally on him. She ignored the burning in her back as she tried to converse with him.  
  
Luke blushed, "Yes, and we've discussed this. Umm, I made reservations at a restaurant in Hartford. I was hoping that you would join me. That is, if you haven't changed your mind or anything. You still want to do this, right?  
  
"So proper of you, and of course I still want to do this. Luke I thought that we agreed on casual, nothing fancy. Why did you made reservations?"  
  
Luke walked away, but not too far away to where he couldn't hear her. He returned with a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Lorelai.  
  
"Yes we did and it's nothing fancy really. It's just dinner...away from this town and all the crazy onlookers that are asking far too many questions. So, how does that sound? Now, are you here to eat?" He gestured around her with his eyes.  
  
Lorelai smirked at him and nodded her head, "It sounds good, but what should I wear? I need an idea on how to dress for this occasion. What's the name of the restaurant? And, I'm just here to stare at you and make you more nervous than you already are. Oh, and I wanted to see how many times I could make you blush before I left." Luke shot her a glance, then Lorelai replied, "Yes, I'm eating here, ummm,...." Lorelai stared at him then gave him her decision; "I'll have some blueberry pancakes."  
  
"Okay for your first question, you'll see when we get there, so just wear something nice and comfortable. And pancakes, got it, they'll be right up." He turned on a heel and headed to the kitchen to fill her order.  
  
Lorelai sat by herself and sipped her coffee as she waited for her food. A voice startled her from behind.  
  
"You're seated in my seat." The voice stated.  
  
Lorelai jumped then sighed, "Kirk, go away! You can sit anywhere, now why do you have to sit right here where I'm seated?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, but this is my designated seat. It has been this way for the past week."  
  
Lorelai turned on her stool to eye him, "GO AWAY. You're being ridiculous. I'm here right now but you can have this particular seat as soon as I leave. Happy?"  
  
"Fine, I'll be waiting." Kirk said as he stomped away and found a seat in the corner and gave Lorelai the evil eye.  
  
Before long, Luke, who was scurrying around the diner like a mad man, was rushing out Lorelai's food. "Sorry, it took so long. Um, I'll pick you up at 6. Is that good?" Luke asked.  
  
"I'll try and be ready." Lorelai replied steadily.  
  
"Good, I'll see you then, we're getting kinda backed up so I'm gonna head back to the kitchen to help Caesar." With that Luke did as he said while Lorelai ate her breakfast then after headed to the Dragonfly Inn to work.  
  
***  
  
At the Inn, Lorelai was bombarded with questions from her ever so bubbly friend, Sookie. They were standing in the kitchen as Lorelai told Sookie about her date with Luke that was just a matter of hours away. Lorelai was smiling as she spoke. Sookie was giddy as she said, "Lorelai, you're glowing. This is so great. It defiantly is about time." Lorelai blushed at Sookie's comments.  
  
"Sookie, it's just a date." Lorelai paused, the blood drained from his face, realization had kicked into overdrive. 'What am I doing?' Fear washed over her. "A date with Luke. Oh, my God, I can't do this Sookie! I can't. I mean, I saw him this morning and we're good. We're different and it's a good different, but what if we kiss. We can't take that back. Oh, no, I want him to kiss me. What if I like it?" Lorelai was rambling like a little child afraid to go to school for the first time.  
  
"What? Of course you can do this. And...kissing is good. It's okay that you want him to kiss you and it's okay to like it. Don't break his heart, Lorelai. He's been hurt too many times in the past, as have you, this will be good for the both of you." Sookie ushered Lorelai to her office and sat her down. "Have you told Rory yet?" She asked as both the girls took a seat.  
  
"Yeah, I called her last night and she sounded happy about the idea." Lorelai stared at her hands, "Sookie, why am I so afraid? This is Luke, my friend. I trust myself with Luke but I have these doubts about what I want to happen. I made up my mind last night and I acted on it. I took that step. This is so stupid and...I don't want to screw this up."  
  
Sookie patted Lorelai on the back, "Look, you're not going to screw this up. It's simply a casual evening with Luke. You've had casual evenings with Luke before and you were fine."  
  
"No, but this is so different. We're seeing each other in different ways...in a new light." Lorelai was getting frustrated with herself.  
  
"Honey, that light has been on forever, you're just finally waking up to it." Sookie replied in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Okay, okay....okay! I can handle this." Lorelai looked up from her hands, "Thanks, I needed to let the doubt out of my system." 'I can do this,' she said to herself again.  
  
Sookie reached for Lorelai's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "You'll be fine, I promise."  
  
***  
  
The day flew by and anticipation was filling the air. Lorelai had nearly called off the date ten times but every time she tried to pick up the phone, she dropped it just as quickly. Confusion and uncertainty mocked her every move but here it was, the moment of truth. Lorelai hurried home after work, she was a total wreck. Her heart was beating fast and she still had two hours before Luke would be on her doorstep. She was upstairs flinging clothes in every direction, trying to find something suitable for tonight. Nothing was working and time was ticking. She had already taken a shower and her hair was straight and beautiful, but what to wear was the problem. At quarter to six, after talking to Rory about what to do, Lorelai had finally settled on a black skirt and a funky dress top. She didn't look too overdone; she simply just looked perfect.  
  
As luck would have it the doorbell rang at six on the dot. 'Why couldn't he be late, doesn't he know me at all? Its just Luke...just Luke. The diner man...my best friend...and we're going on a date. A date. A casual date, and here I am fretting over what to wear, and it's a date...with Luke and that's all it is.' Lorelai stumbled down the stairs as she tired to walk and put her shoes on at the same time. "It's open." She yelled, as she stood halfway down the stairs. Lorelai was on the staircase holding onto the railing as she fixed the shoe that was stalling her.  
  
The door opened slowly and Luke stepped in and looked up, then stared. He never thought that this day would come and yet here they were. Lorelai had yet to met his gaze; she was still fixing her strapy shoe.  
  
"Sorry, this damn shoe isn't....got it." Lorelai tossed her hair back that had fallen in her face and looked up to see a gentleman standing in her doorway. "Luke?" A smile crept upon her lips.  
  
"Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Did Luke send you? You're taking Luke's place because he couldn't go through with it?" Lorelai asked as she descended the remainder of the stairs.  
  
"Very funny," Luke muttered.  
  
Lorelai sized Luke up from head to toe. He was clean shaven and dressed to kill in a pair of black slacks and blue button down shirt. "Umm, I thought you said that this was supposed to be a casual thing. You don't look casual..."  
  
"And neither do you." Luke pointed out. "Look we don't have to do this if you're not ready. We could just like stay here and talk or we could go to the diner or something like that if you want."  
  
Lorelai gave a half laugh, "Well, you gave me no hint. I didn't know what to do. I'm not overdressed am I?" She did a little spin in front of him and his eyes followed her around.  
  
"No. No....not at all. You want to go?" He stuttered, then placed his hands in his pockets as he waited anxiously for her response.  
  
Lorelai simply nodded and walked up to Luke ever so calmly as he led her out of the door and locked it behind them. They crossed the lawn and Luke opened the passenger door to his truck and Lorelai climbed inside the cab. Lorelai's hand brushed past his and a million flutters turned in her stomach. Everything was different. This was not the same Luke and she was not the same Lorelai. They were two people who were nervous as hell as they took another step forward. It was a step in the direction of the unknown.  
  
*** 


	9. Captured

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Captured  
  
***  
  
There was a moment when everything seemed to fit perfectly, the night was right and hopes were strung high. Anything could happen and both knew it. What was about to be could change their lives forever. Both hearts were on the line and tonight one of them needed to make a move.  
  
***  
  
Nerves and sudden panic danced in the silence. The sun was setting as Lorelai sat inside of Luke's truck. She was waiting for him to come around on the other side to climb into the driver's seat and her thumbs played dramatically on her purse as she sat. She was extremely nervous, though she didn't really let on to Luke that she was in the least bit. Lorelai was a great pretender, or so she thought, and she tried to keep her steady when she was around him, especially as of late. It was strange for the two of them to be going somewhere 'private' for dinner because they've never really had dinner together at all. Lorelai wasn't sure if it counted when he was serving her. She could leave at any time when she went to the diner, and now here she was seated in his truck dressed to impress with her heart beating wildly for fear of what was to come. Luke planned the entire evening and she had no idea on what to expect. For once Luke was unpredictable to her and that made her a little uneasy. She couldn't understand why he had made reservations because it wasn't like him. She wondered if this was how it was with Nicole, all of these detailed dates and schedules. Lorelai didn't mind just winging it. Part of her didn't want to be placed in a situation where they were confined. She was afraid that she'd do something that she'd later regret. Her mind ran away with her as the driver's door opened and Luke stepped inside.  
  
"Here, I brought this along for the ride. Enjoy." Luke handed Lorelai a cup and her eyes lit up, even in then dark.  
  
Lorelai gave a look of approval as she took the cup from his hands. Luke knew her far too well and that's what was scaring her. "Is this to keep me quiet?" she asked as she took a sip of the coffee. It was still hot and it surrounded her as she drank in its goodness.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Luke said as he started the engine. He glanced at Lorelai one more time before he backed out of her driveway. 'Here goes everything,' Luke thought. He smiled to himself then turned to the road that was now stretched out ahead of them, the one that would lead them to Hartford.  
  
The silence on the drive was deafening. Lorelai sang a song off key in her head as the drive continued, getting tired of listening to herself sing she asked him, "Does your radio work at all?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I just never listen to the thing." He turned the dial and sound interrupted the awkwardness. He was nervous and almost positive that Lorelai noticed it, "You can change it if you want." His voice was unsteady.  
  
"No this is fine, I just needed to hear something...anything. I just don't like this silence; it's just too much for me to handle right now. Say something, please." She begged, then grinned at him. "I mean, God, usually we can talk about anything, you and I. And now here we are alone and I've got nothing talk about. Well, I do have something to talk about; I always have some bizarre topic to chatter about. You know that better than anyone. This is so weird...I just don't know how to act anymore." Lorelai rambled. It was a dead giveaway that she was nervous as well.  
  
She took a breather and was waiting for Luke to shush her, but he didn't and she was almost sure that he never would. Lorelai looked over and noticed that he was smiling. Luke shook his head as he spoke, "You know, I was wondering when that coffee would kick in. It only took five minutes and now you're rattling away like normal. Well... almost normal."  
  
"So this was some kind of test?" She asked, slightly amused, as a smile curled on her lips.  
  
Luke looked over at her then back to the road, "Well, it wasn't in the beginning. It just happened that way. I never heard you stay quiet for so long, I was enjoying my last bit of silence before you kicked into overdrive. I knew that you'd break the code of silence sooner or later."  
  
Lorelai reached over and playfully tapped him on the arm, "Hey, I'm not that bad and you know it! And anyway you're the one who asked me out on this date; you knew damn well what you were getting yourself into. So you deserve everything that you get."  
  
"I guess I do....So, um, how are things?" Luke asked, trying to keep the silence at bay.  
  
Lorelai sighed then looked over to him across from her as she spoke, "I'm sure you already know. But things are good, I guess. Rory is all grown up, as you've noticed, and I no longer have her attached at the hip, so it's a little different. But I'm adapting...slowly. The Dragonfly is doing great by the way; the paper work is a killer though. So many little to-dos and little tight strings, enough to keep anyone's mind busy. Sookie keeps the guests happy with her wild exotic dishes, as Michel...Well, lets just leave it at that. What about you?"  
  
Luke laughed at her comment. "Things have been good to say the least. Taylor comes in every now and then like clockwork with some ridiculous idea to throw at me. Drives me nuts but someone's got to tell him no. Besides that, business is good." He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Great...great. Soooo, are you going to tell me where we're headed or are you still intending on keeping this a secret?" She asked, now that the she felt a little more comfortable.  
  
"You'll see when we get there. I thought that you loved surprises. What happened with that?" Luke smirked.  
  
Lorelai then replied in a matter of fact tone, "I do, but I like to know what the surprise is so that it doesn't drive me insane with the not knowing. And anyway this wasn't supposed to be a surprise, you just simply refused to tell me where you were taking me, therefor leaving me with little information on how to dress. Now, that is just another way to drive me crazy."  
  
Luke laughed, "Well, you look great, as always." He started to blush, compliments were coming so easy now. "And it's easy to drive you crazy. All someone has to do is switch your coffee to decaf and you go bonkers."  
  
"Really, we'll see." She smiled again. Lorelai had a shine of knowing in her eyes.  
  
Luke brought out something in her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She loved the way that he looked at her, and his smiles only made her smile more. They were friends testing new waters and Lorelai prayed that she could keep her emotions under control. Inside she knew that she would let her guard down, she always did when she was with Luke, but she was just starting to recognize how different she was in the smallest of fractions whenever his gaze fell upon her. She longed for his touch, but it scared her to death for what she was feeling. Yet she still wanted more. No matter the cost she knew that she couldn't hurt him. She wouldn't allow herself to, because this was Luke, and this was different. Sookie was right when she said that they had both been hurt far too much. They both needed to find some solid ground and that ground was what they were starting to build on tonight.  
  
They found their comfort zone and took hold of it. Before long they had reached their destination. "And here we are." Luke said as he pulled into the parking lot. Luke had picked out a small Italian Restaurant that he thought Lorelai would enjoy. It was simple and somewhat elegant and not too far over the top, perfect for their dress attire. He wanted to take Lorelai some place were they could talk and enjoy their time together. They didn't get much of that with the two of them running their separate lives. Lately tension had driven a rift between them, as well as the talk going around the town. There were far too many questions that Luke himself had wished that he had answers to. Tonight they threw caution to the wind and let consequence do with it willed with them. Whatever happened, happened and there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
Luke turned off the ignition and turned to face Lorelai who was still facing straight ahead lost in her own thoughts. "We're right on time, if you're ready to go in." He watched as Lorelai took a deep breath. He knew that this was probably the hardest thing that either had the heart to step forward and do. They had taken a risk and their friendship was on the line, he felt it all too strongly. If they didn't last, Luke knew that he would lose Lorelai for good. Deep in his gut he knew that she would run and they would never be the same. There was too much uncertainty that was floating in the air than they knew what to do with. They had so many people on their side rooting for them to happen but they both were struggling with their own doubt and heartache on the inside. They were each afraid of falling, "You know, we can go somewhere else if..."  
  
"No, no..." Lorelai met his concerned eyes. She was falling apart on the inside and she didn't know why. "This is great," She gave him a reassured smile and nodded to show that she was okay. Lorelai felt herself struggling on how to handle the situation that they threw themselves in. It was just another step that had to be taken.  
  
They both opened their doors and closed them and met at the front of the truck. Luke put his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her, he wanted to reach for her but he held back. He didn't want Lorelai to feel rushed. Needless to say, he didn't want to push things too fast, they were going to take their time slowly working their way out of a desperate situation. They walked towards the front entrance of the restaurant in silence. Luke opened the door for Lorelai and he followed not far behind her. He then gave his name to the woman at the desk and they were quickly ushered to their table in a corner of the far end, of the not so crowded, restaurant. It was dimly lit; their surrounding looked red from the candlelight. Luke pulled out Lorelai's chair and their hands touched briefly. Lorelai stared at Luke for a short moment and smiled up at him as she took her seat.  
  
"So, you're hungry right?" Luke asked, trying to start a conversation as he found his place across from her. He noticed that they weren't being themselves.  
  
"I'm always hungry, you know that." She smirked at him, which was the truth.  
  
The waiter came and took their drink orders and let them look over the menu. They both ordered a glass of white wine, a little something to settle their nerves a bit.  
  
Luke looked Lorelai over then said, "I know that we know each other and this is just strange being here like this and...," Luke shook his head, "I don't know where I'm headed with this. You're okay with just dinner right?"  
  
"Gezz, Luke, and I thought that I was nervous. This is great...having dinner with you. I just never quite pictured myself...," She gestured with her hands trying to find the words to complete her thought. "Like this, you know, with you...this way." He nodded, then Lorelai went on to ask, " I have a question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just something that had me wondering. You never really brought it up and I understand if you don't want to talk about it. Now...after I make a complete fool of myself you can ask me about anything that has had you concerned. I just...,"  
  
The waiter brought over their wine and left them to their conversation.  
  
Luke was curious as to what Lorelai wanted to know. "Okay...What is it that you'd like to know?" He gave in, as he feared what was to happen next.  
  
"Again, you don't have to say if you choose not to. I'd understand. I really don't want to ruin the atmosphere or anything but I would like to know." She paused and he nodded his head and gestured for her to ask away. "What happened between you and Nicole? I know that you called off everything and you left it at that and avoided the questions. I don't blame you...I did the same thing with Max." She reached across the table and put her hands in his. His hands were warm in hers; she had no intention of touching him like this, but she pushed all of her feelings aside and tried to be the Lorelai before Luke. She knew what was racing through her veins, hope and fear laced with pure longing. Luke didn't pull away; his strong hands slowly relaxed in hers as Lorelai continued to ramble, "It's none of my business but we're friends and I just wanted you to know that you can come to me about anything. You can always lean on me. God knows, I'm always going to you with some sad story on love gone wrong." Luke kept silent and watched her intently. He felt his breathing increase but his eyes never left hers, Luke knew that he would tell her anything. There was really no longer a need to keep the hurt inside, but for now he would stay cautious, just in case. Lorelai would always keep him on his toes.  
  
Lorelai's eyes were searching his. She didn't want to upset him by digging up the past but she had to know if what Rory had said at the diner was true. Was Luke just waiting for her all of these years? If so, why did he stay with Nicole for so long, was it to get her jealous? If that was the case, then it worked because Lorelai had put Luke on the back burner and watched from afar letting the love interest simmer for a while longer.  
  
Lorelai wasn't ready for a relationship yet; she had just sent her daughter away to college. She knew that her job was nearly done in that department, she had to let go. Rory would always need Lorelai in her life, and both wouldn't have it any other way. So now, the life that Lorelai had put off for so long was able to surface. She could now live and concentrate on her business and her relationships. Before Lorelai couldn't marry Max because something was telling her not to go through with it. Something was tugging at her heart and deep down she knew that she really didn't love Max and it wasn't worth the pain if she couldn't make him or herself happy. The last time she saw Max all of those feelings came flooding back. She felt like she made a mistake in her decision process, but Max made things all too clear. Max was not over her and in order to protect himself from being hurt by her again he let Lorelai go. Was this a sign that Lorelai too was always waiting for Luke? Was she simply waiting for Luke to make the first move because she could never be sure on what Luke, himself, was feeling?  
  
Luke was taken back by her question, he took a sip of his wine and freed a hand, not wanting to lose contact with Lorelai entirely just yet, then replied, "Wasn't expecting that one." He gently squeezed Lorelai's hand and rubbed his thumb over her soft warm skin, "Ah, it just felt like I was settling on someone. I pretended to be happy and for a while I was content. I was never really able to commit to her and it was wrong for me to drag her along if I wasn't going to commit entirely. She was a distraction for me; she kept my heart occupied for a while. In the end, I wanted her and I both to be happy and I had to end things." He looked up from his glass to see her sparkling blue eyes playing with the candlelight. In Lorelai's mind it sounded all too familiar. "Does that make any sense at all? Okay, question answered." He began to relax again then asked, "Since we're playing 20 questions and you gave me the okay to ask anything...what about you and Max or that other fellow that you were seeing on and off? What happened?"  
  
Lorelai shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable and then began to tell Luke what he wanted to hear. It was only fair since she started this topic. She made things awkward between them, and she didn't mean to, but it happened and now there was no turning back. "It's not 20 questions," She laughed and it lighted the mood. Luke had answered her honestly and Lorelai knew every word of it was true. It all made sense.  
  
"And for your question, I didn't love Max." She sighed, as she looked at Luke then prepared to tell what had happened. She removed her hands from his grasp and drank her wine and placed it back in front of her as she traced the rim of the glass with her fingertips. Then she emptied her mind of what she had felt, for it seemed like ages ago, "I wanted to believe that I could learn to love him." She laughed at that, "I wanted something real and secure. But what it all came down to was the fact that I wasn't ready and I hurt him again and again." On the inside she was kicking herself. She remembered the pain that was in Max's eyes the night that she saw him. She wanted to try and make it work but he wouldn't have any of it. Again, her world crumbled and somehow she moved on. "It was cruel to lead him on when I pretended that my heart was in it, when it wasn't. We went our separate ways and life goes on I guess." She bit her lower lip remembering all of the events that had taken place the previous year. "Now, I'm not sure what happened with Alex." She laughed, "He stopped calling once he got what he wanted from me. We shared a common interest, coffee, and that was all. I guess, I just didn't care anymore that I gave up trying to find something that life didn't want me to have."  
  
Luke didn't judge her; he didn't even so much as blink. Lorelai felt that he knew exactly what was in her soul. They connected from the past and it brought both a little closer together. Why was it so easy to talk to him like this? The walls were all down and they shared their feelings of what was kept inside.  
  
The waiter came to take their orders and refilled their glasses. Then they were left to themselves yet again.  
  
"So is it my turn to ask the next question or would you like to change this topic entirely?" Lorelai asked. They were still learning about each other; somehow they found that it would always be this way. They didn't revel too much but it was just enough to keep the relationship interesting, if one ever developed.  
  
"No, this is fine, we're exploring each other...."  
  
Lorelai's eyebrows lifted, "DIRTY."  
  
Luke bowed his head, "I wasn't finished....,"  
  
Lorelai started to giggle, "Now we can make this night really interesting."  
  
"Lorelai....,"  
  
"And I've already got you saying my name, I'm good." Lorelai watched as Luke started to blush.  
  
"Are you always like this after two glasses of wine?" Luke asked, he felt the heat in his cheeks as he saw the amused look on Lorelai's face.  
  
Lorelai reached across the table and patted his arm, "I'm sorry, but that was just too easy. And I don't think that it's the wine, do you?"  
  
"I don't know anymore."  
  
"Good, then I'll have another."  
  
Their food finally arrived with steam rising from the plates that were placed in front of them. Lorelai got her third glass of wine and happily ate her entrée and conversation flowed more easily than before.  
  
"God, this is so good. I could never cook anything like this."  
  
"But you don't cook, I'm your main supplier."  
  
"You're cute when you're trying to be funny." She giggled in between bites, "How did you find this place?"  
  
"It was mentioned by word of mouth, thought that I'd give it a try."  
  
"You're good."  
  
Luke just shook his head; "I have my moments."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad to see that you have those. You know we're not done playing 20 questions. Um, let me think, ah, what's your dirtiest secret?"  
  
Luke shook his head, "Jess's car didn't get stolen, I hid it to make him go back to school instead of working at Wal-Mart."  
  
"That's not dirty, that's smart. I probably would have done the same. But here's something funny...Remember when someone devil egged Jess's car?"  
  
"Yeah?" Luke questioned.  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Well, now you know who did it!" She said proudly.  
  
"Why'd you Devil-Egg his car? Ran out of raw eggs?"  
  
"You, of all people, should know I don't keep eggs in my fridge. I did, once upon a time, only because I wanted to see if I felt any different buying something other than our normal food. There was no change, so I never bought them again. We got the deviled eggs from Sherry's baby shower. She made us take some home and the poor things didn't make it that far."  
  
"WE?" He asked before he started to cough. Luke had a feeling of who the 'We' implied.  
  
"Oh, Mini Me of course. She was mad at Jess for something or other and I just said, 'to hell with it.' We were simply releasing stress." Lorelai stated with an angelic face.  
  
Luke just shook his head and finished the last of his meal, and Lorelai wasn't too far behind him. Lorelai excused herself to the ladies room while Luke asked for the bill and paid. Ten minutes later they were exiting the restaurant.  
  
Lorelai stood outside of the truck as Luke unlocked her door. She was standing close as she waited. Luke turned suddenly and nearly knocked Lorelai down. As a reflex, Luke reached for Lorelai and helped her regain her balance. A moment froze as their eyes met. It happened all too fast. Luke's hands were on Lorelai's shoulders keeping her steady one-minute and then the next they slowly slid down her bare arms. Giving in, Lorelai allowed herself to fall into him, every time he touched her it was like a title-wave had crashed into her. She found comfort in his embrace; his arms wrapped around her and she breathed him in. He smelled of cologne and it intoxicated her more than the wine. She reluctantly pulled back shyly. "I'm okay." Her voice sounded dizzy.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize you were standing so close." His words were just a whisper. There was shock and yearning peddling in his head; he wasn't sure of what he should do, so he just held her.  
  
Lorelai regained her composure quickly and shattered the moment, "It's okay, don't worry." With that she tapped him on the shoulder, bushed past him and climbed into the cab of the truck. When the door shut, Lorelai tilted her head back against the headrest, her mind was clouded.  
  
On the drive back to Stars-Hollow they talked and joked about anything that they could pull out of a hat. They ignored the electricity that they both had felt; there was so much riding on fear that each was afraid to make the next move. The traffic on the highway was very little. Before long, Luke entered their quaint town and slowly made his way to Lorelai's house and then pulled into her driveway.  
  
When Luke turned off the engine, Lorelai thought for sure that Luke could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. The silence teased Lorelai's thoughts.  
  
"I'll walk you to your door."  
  
"That's so gentlemanly of you." Lorelai smirked.  
  
They exited the truck slowly, Luke dreaded this moment all night. Again he never knew what to do next.  
  
"I had fun, we really ought to do this again some time." She started walking up to her porch.  
  
Luke chuckled as he followed close behind her, "That sounded rehearsed."  
  
"Well, it was the first time that I said it out loud tonight...and now I feel like an idiot." Lorelai turned and took a seat on her porch and patted the spot next to her for Luke to join her.  
  
"You're not an idiot...So are you serious about doing this again?" Luke asked, slightly surprised as he sat next to her.  
  
Lorelai nudged him, they swayed, and Lorelai laughed, "Yeah, I made it though tonight. I think we could do this again, one day."  
  
"One day?" Luke tilted his head to face Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai met his gazed. In his eyes so saw so many things, she felt her body leaning into him for the second time tonight. She thought that Luke was doing the same but instead Luke stood up. Lorelai stood up, "Yeah, one day...in the future." She dusted herself off and faced him.  
  
"Luke,"  
  
"Lorelai don't," Luke said, walking away, keeping the distance.  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms across her chest confused, "Don't what?"  
  
"You wanted to take things slow, I'm taking things slow. I don't want to scare you off by jumping into something that you're going to blame on the alcohol in the morning."  
  
"What are you talking about, Luke? I just wanted to thank you for a wonderful evening. A simple kiss...It's not like I'm going to invite you up to my bedroom."  
  
"It's not always simple."  
  
"I'm not going to bite you." Luke said nothing; he just looked at his feet, refraining from meeting her eyes. Lorelai though her hands up, "Okay, good night Luke. Thank you." She turned on her heel and walked towards her house. Lorelai had already made it to her door when she felt Luke's hand on her arm. She turned and leaned against the door to stare up at him. "What's the matter, changed your mind?" She asked.  
  
Luke spoke sincerely, "Lorelai, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Lorelai placed her hands on Luke's chest as she spoke, "I know and don't take what I said to heart either. This is crazy...you and I...like this....,"  
  
"I won't." Luke captured her face in his hands and let her crystal blue eyes look at him with wonder.  
  
Lorelai felt Luke's lips brush hers ever so softly, it gave her butterflies. Her eyes closed when he withdrew. She leaned in again and allowed him to continue to search her, she felt a rush flooding to her head. Dizziness overcame her in an instant; her heart beat faster than before. He tasted of wine and she was lost. She wrapped her arms around his neck to prolong the connection that she feared being broken. Luke was the first to break away for air.  
  
Luke never wanted anything more than for Lorelai to look at him the way that she was looking at him now. Her eyes were burning him.  
  
Lorelai's eyes never left him "Wow....." She breathed.  
  
"I'd say." He reached behind her and opened the door. "Good night."  
  
****  
  
Feedback?!?! Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I'm open for suggestions and anything else you can throw at me.  
  
There's more to the story; I'll start on it some time next week. I'm moving this weekend so things are going to be a little crazy for a while. 


	10. Dizzy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Dizzy  
  
***  
  
The kiss that the two shared sent fireworks off in Luke's mind. He was blown away, utterly dizzy in one fellow swoop; one significant moment sent an amazing adrenaline rush through his body. He never imagined that it would be like that, breathtaking and earth shattering. At first, he thought that Lorelai would pull away but instead her arms pulled him closer, urging him on and he did. The chill that filled the air was no longer felt as their bodies produced the heat intensifying around them. To Luke, Lorelai tasted of sweet honeysuckle with a sting of wine as he brushed his tongue with hers. In the back of his mind a voice told him to slow down and for once he did what the voice inside said. He reluctantly pulled away from her embrace and whispered 'Good Night' into her ear. She whimpered a soft cry and slowly released her arms from around his neck. Her eyes captivated him beyond his control as he stepped aside and opened the door to her home. He walked shyly away with a smile plastered on his face. Inside his truck, Luke stared back at the place he had just left. Lorelai was still standing in the doorframe watching him as he started the engine and began to back out of the driveway. His heart had never beaten so fast in his entire life. So many emotional flutters clouded his thoughts. Things had changed and the moment that he had just let slip past would forever be etched into his soul. Her eyes, her smile, her demeanor...Lorelai.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai felt like she was hit with a bolt of electricity. Sparks ignited inside her when he touched her. No matter the cost, this was what she wanted right now. It all felt too right. She had never felt so much in one moment than she did when Luke kissed her. Passion filled her when his lips brushed hers. It was innocent, sweet and amazing. She remembered him pulling away, second-guessing himself, and maybe trying to see if she would pull away herself and retreat.  
  
No, Lorelai forgot everything and gave him so much more than she had anticipated. She let herself go as she leaned into him, embracing him in her world. Luke caved as well when her tongue parted his lips and kissed him deeply. She was starting to lose herself in him when he pulled away for air. His eyes said everything that she didn't need to hear. 'Slow, we should take things slow.' She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest. And when he whispered into her ear, it sent a chill down her spine. He opened her door and walked away. There was nothing that she could do; she let the moment that she stepped into end as she watched him drive away. She held herself and walked inside, closing the door behind her. A smile stood on her face as she thought, 'a simple kiss.' Out loud she heard herself say, "Now everything is not so simple, but much more complicated. Why did he have to be right?" She asked.  
  
Lorelai walked upstairs, taking off her shoes in-between steps, to her room. She swept the clothes that she had thrown on her bed earlier to the floor. Her mind was a mess as her thoughts ran away on their own. She decided to go back down stairs and fix a pot of coffee, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep just yet after all that had occurred. She saw the light flashing on the answering machine and tapped it once as she went back into the kitchen to prepare her cup.  
  
'You have one new message. "Lorelai, it's your mother, would you please give me a call when you get this message. Your father and I just got back into town and we'd like to see you and Rory next week for dinner. And please do something about that ridiculous message on your machine. What will your callers think, Lorelai?" The machine clicked and Lorelai shook her head. She had gotten used to not going to the mandatory 'Friday Night Dinners.' Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed, then placed the phone to her ear as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked.  
  
"Rory! How's my study bumpkin?"  
  
"Hey, mom, I'm good. So, how'd the date with Luke go?" Rory asked excitedly.  
  
"Um, good." Lorelai played with her hair as she paced the kitchen.  
  
"Good, is good, right?"  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Yeah, it was the last time I checked."  
  
"So? Where'd he take you?" Rory tried to continue. She noticed that it was getting harder to get information out of her mother.  
  
"We went to this cozy Italian restaurant in Hartford, he has good taste." Lorelai placed her head against the doorframe that separated the Living room from the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, are you alright? You don't sound too enthused about any of this. Did something happen?" Rory asked with concern filling her voice.  
  
"No, not really. I'm just thinking about where this is all headed. Tonight changes everything. He's no longer Luke; the diner man who grunts at everything and barely talks. And I'm no longer Lorelai, the woman who flirts with him uncontrollably just to get some coffee." Lorelai paused and then remembered the other reason as to why she called. "Oh, um, I just wanted to run something by you. If you have plans for next Friday, cancel them. Your grandparents are officially back in town and are expecting to have dinner with the two of us. So unless you have the sudden urge to get deathly ill, I'll see you there, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there." Rory collected her thoughts, "Mom, do you want me to drive home so that we can talk about all of this? Because you don't sound like yourself and I'm a little concerned."  
  
"I'm okay, sweetie. Really, I'm drinking a little coffee and it'll kick in soon. Just suffering from withdrawal. It's just...gezz...Rory, we kissed." Lorelai blurted.  
  
"What?" Rory was shocked.  
  
"We kissed." Lorelai stammered. "Luke and I....Kissed." She gave a hesitant laugh, "You know I keep telling myself that if I say it enough times, then maybe it will make it a little easier to believe. I still don't know why...I've never...,"  
  
"So it was a friendly type of kiss, right?" Rory interrupted, curiosity kicking in.  
  
Lorelai laughed as she remembered, then shook her head, "Honey, I wish I could say that there was something even remotely friendly about it. Okay, wait, lets put it this way, were a little too friendly for friendly kisses. So therefore it wasn't friendly at all, it was more like...WOW."  
  
"I don't see where a problem lies." Rory replied honestly.  
  
"This is bad. I mean, the kiss was good, great, amazing even. But this is not the level that I had anticipated being on with Luke. It was supposed to be just dinner...that's all. And now here we are on this shipwreck of emotions and this is going to drive me crazy. What if I screw this up?" Lorelai rambled.  
  
"You're not going to screw this up. Now, Mom, calm down, you're going to be okay. It was just a kiss, nothing..." Rory tried to help the situation.  
  
Lorelai begin to pace the living room again, "Yeah, that's what I said, up until it actually happened and it was like....Wham Bam!" Lorelai sighed then walked to the sofa and found a seat. "I never imagined that it would be like that." Her voiced trailed, "It was more than a kiss and it would have lead to more if he didn't leave." She placed her head in her hands and tried to think.  
  
"MOM, I don't want to hear this!" Rory shouted.  
  
Lorelai laughed at her daughter's comment. "Sorry honey, I guess I should have kept that part to myself."  
  
"I'd say! Gezz, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight thinking that you two...did that or are thinking that....NO! That's wrong, it's LUKE!"  
  
"How do you think you were created? It's not wrong, just sometimes things happen. But in this case, nothing happened and I'm sure that it would be a long while before it even does happen." Lorelai laughed. "Luke and I aren't even together and I'm already having thoughts about....."  
  
"MOM, STOP, please!"  
  
"Sorry. Shutting up now." Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Okay, now I'm going to let you think about all of the bad images that you're giving your impressionable daughter."  
  
"Oh, don't go. I'm not done venting yet." Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Well, you should of thought of that before you decided to tell me your innermost thoughts about the man that feeds me and replenishes my coffee mug."  
  
"Fine, run away my little one! Leave your mother when she needs you the most, I understand." She rambled with her hands.  
  
"Mom," Rory stated seriously. "Look, I know that this is hard for you to do and that you're afraid of what could become of this relationship with Luke. There's no way that you're going to lose him and you can't keep second- guessing yourself. He's probably doing the same thing as we speak. You've got to keep pushing forward and everything will work out the way that it's meant to be in the end. Just don't avoid him. It's not going to solve anything."  
  
"Rory, I'm very much aware of that. Thanks for allowing the light to shine in." She said mildly.  
  
"No problem." Rory expected her mother to respond and when she didn't, "You sure that you don't want me to drive back. I can stay the night and tomorrow I don't have class until late afternoon. So if you want..." She offered again.  
  
"It's okay, I'll be fine. I'm a grown woman who is having an emotional crisis and doesn't know how to handle it. I think that I'll find a way to survive."  
  
"Okay one more thing before I hang up the phone, just a little something more for you to think about." Rory waited for her mother to reply.  
  
"As if I didn't have enough..." Lorelai took in the silence before she was hit with her daughters flush of information that couldn't be held back. Finally she said, "Shoot." She leaned against the sofa and tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. Slowly she absorbed what was being said most, of which, she was sure she already knew but didn't care to admit it.  
  
"You'd better listen." Rory demanded.  
  
"I'm listening, oh great one!" Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
Rory sighed, "Luke's the best guy out there for you. You know this and I know this.....the entire town knows this. Even grandma sees it."  
  
"Great everyone knows it and sees it. I must be blind. I guess I really have been living in denial, because I just didn't know it. And, by the way, I thoroughly enjoy wasting my life away while everyone imagines that there's more to Luke than meets the eye." She interrupted trying to get something in, knowing deep down that most of it was probably true.  
  
"Mom, no more interruptions."  
  
"Okay, Miss Kitty!"  
  
"Thank you! Okay, you both took that first step, you went on a date and there's nothing wrong with that. Everything is going be all right, it may not be perfect but it's a chance that I hope you're going to take. Luke has been in love with you for a really long time. I'm sure that he made that clear tonight, don't deny that you felt something. Don't be afraid to love him. You probably already do and deep down you need each other." Rory felt that she had to say something. She knew Lorelai's ways and her heart, even if Lorelai was too afraid to admit what she was feeling 99% of the time when it came to Luke. Rory could always see the storm clouds rising whenever someone so much as mentioned the way that Luke felt for her. Somehow they never acted on their hearts and it drove Rory crazy to see that her mother would let Luke slip through her fingers.  
  
"Is it okay if I process all of that information later?" Lorelai asked amused at the fact that Rory put more thought into it than needed.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I'm kidding, gezz! Take a chill pill my little writer bunny!"  
  
"So you're not going to avoid Luke tomorrow, right?"  
  
"No, not tomorrow. But I might the day after or the day after that." She joked  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn?"  
  
"Because I won't be the person I am if I wasn't? Is this a trick question?"  
  
"No, it's not a trick question and you are seriously being very stubborn." Rory replied in a matter of fact tone in her voice.  
  
"Thanks, my aim is to please."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night, be good and don't stay up too late racking that brain of yours. If you think too hard the world may just implode."  
  
"I'll try to remember your words when I catch myself doing just that."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. "He is not in love with me....we just went on a date. People do that....you don't fall in love on a first date! Ahh! My daughter and this town thinks too much!" She stood up and marched upstairs to get ready for bed. With the lights off, Lorelai found herself staring at the ceiling. Her fingers drummed rhythmically on her stomach as she searched her mind. Finally she closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
That night Lorelai smiled in her dreams, they were so vivid and they consumed her entirely. She relived her kiss with Luke, again and again. With each kiss they intensified beyond her means of control. She felt like he was there with her, she was mesmerized by his touch but she was lost when he pulled away; then a small barrier and a knowing smile separated them with distance growing in-between as he drifted away from her grasp.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai woke to an annoying sound banging in her head. She lay in the bed with her hand swaying in the direction of the buzzing clock; she then sat up and pulled her knees into her chest. She wasn't sure if it was all a dream or if it was indeed a living reality. Both worlds seemed jumbled at the moment. She rested her chin upon her knees and closed her eyes. In her mind she could still smell the scent of Luke surrounding her. She sighed to herself and struggled to release herself from the tangled mess around her ankles. This was the day that she was dreading. She was going to have to face Luke whether she liked it or not.  
  
She found herself frustrated with her heart and figured that a shower would help. She washed away the night, her feelings, and his touch as the water cascaded down her body. It didn't help in the least bit, in the end she knew that it wouldn't. Even now, she still sensed him near. Lorelai grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and walked back to her bedroom. She got dressed and preceded to go about her business by distracting herself from the one thing that she really needed in the early morning. That one thing was food; she ate the last pop tart yesterday and had yet to go to Doose's to restock. She was so strung up on Luke the past week that she forgot about her much needed grocery list.  
  
Lorelai walked down stairs and fixed herself a pot of coffee. As she waited for it to brew she picked up a few things that were scattered around the house and placed them in their proper places. In her mind she tried to block out the pervious night. It was seriously haunting her and she knew that sooner or later she would have to face her fears. She promised Rory that she wouldn't avoid the situation but inside she wasn't sure if she could face him just yet. She had to let her actions sink in before she saw Luke. Lorelai knew that the kiss had indeed happened and part of her regretted the fact that it had because it ruined everything in her not so perfect world.  
  
Happiness was something she wanted. For the longest she could never imagine that she would find someone that she could see herself with for the long term. It never occurred to her that Luke could be 'the whole package.' She did not believe that love could ever come in one quick movement or even a sudden instant when the earth finally revealed what was there. But she did admit, only to herself, that she felt something last night that changed the light that she saw Luke in.  
  
The house was now filled with a sweet aroma of fresh coffee. Lorelai grabbed her mug and filled it to the brim. She set her cup on the table and took a seat. She sipped it heavily, enjoying its richness. Upon looking down she saw the mail that she had pushed aside. Lorelai decided that it was time to go through the mess that stared her in the face. One by one she opened the bills. She filled out the necessary information and then proceeded to write out the checks. When she was halfway done a ringing phone interrupted her concentration. She stood up and walked to the living room and picked the phone that she had thrown on the couch the previous night.  
  
She pressed the talk button and placed the device to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai this is.." Lorelai recognized the greeting all to well.  
  
Holding a giggle she then interrupted her mother's speech, "You have reached the residence of Lorelai Gilmore. I am unable to get to the phone right now due to many reasons. I am probably out running about and chasing unsuspecting men who are just dying to be tied down. So, at the beep leave...beep!" She waited to hear what she knew would come next.  
  
"Lorelai, I know you're there I can still hear you breathing and if you find that this is funny you couldn't be more wrong. Lorelai? What if this was an emergency?" There was a pause and Lorelai just tapped her foot and kept her voice silent as she rolled her eyes. "Lorelai? I'm not hanging up, so will you please stop acting childish. You do realize that you're an adult and this is certainly no way to act."  
  
"I was simply waiting for you to leave a message, Mom." Lorelai muttered.  
  
"Lorelai, that's no way to answer the phone."  
  
"Sorry, I think my actions are purely caused by lack of caffeine."  
  
"Did you get my message?" Emily asked seriously.  
  
Lorelai sighed into the phone, "Yes, mother I received your lovely message and I hope that you had a wonderful time on your trip. Welcome back home. Oh and I've spoken to Rory already about dinner next week and she will be there come rain or high water." Lorelai replied in a not so enthusiastic tone.  
  
"Where were you last night? You didn't answer the phone." Emily questioned.  
  
"Apparently I wasn't home, that's why the machine picked up. I believe that was the reason that we even have an answering machine, to pick up calls that we missed while we were out." Lorelai stated blandly.  
  
"I guess, so where were you?" She pushed again.  
  
"I was out, mother, if you must know." Lorelai gasped.  
  
"Oh," A smile was reflected in her voice. "Out with whom?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"A male friend?"  
  
"It's possible." Lorelai walked back to the table and sat back down.  
  
"Were there romantic intentions?" Emily asked still smiling.  
  
"Mother, I'm not going to get into this right now." Lorelai was getting aggravated with her mother prying into her private life.  
  
"Fine, Lorelai, forgive me for wanting to know if there is a man in my daughter's life. So, if there were an actual male figure looming, I'd say it was about time. I thought that you'd never get over that diner man that you've been flirting with for years." Emily replied.  
  
"Yeah, about time huh? Um, look, I've got to finish a few things before I get out of here. So, I'll make sure that both Rory and I show up on time next week with smiles painted on our faces per your request. Talk to you later."  
  
She hung up the phone before Emily could respond. Lorelai stared at the task that she had yet to complete due to interruption. She took the last sip of coffee that rested at the bottom of her mug and stood back up and grabbed her purse the proceeded to walk out the door. The phone rang as she stepped outside but she ignored it and kept on walking. Lorelai climbed into the jeep and slowly backed out of her driveway.  
  
***  
  
Luke held the receiver to his ear as he listened to the endless drone over and over again. The machine clicked and he heard an all too familiar voice on the line.  
  
"Hello," the voice said seductively, "You have reached 1-900-GILMORE." A younger voice entered the picture abruptly. "Mom, that's wrong! Don't do that! You'll have people freaking out when they call here!" There were giggles then a loud BEEP.  
  
Luke couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Instead of leaving a message he placed the phone back on the hook and sighed. He was afraid that Lorelai would avoid what had happened. She clearly refrained from facing the consequences for their actions by not showing up at the diner. That was just the way that she dealt with her heart, she simply pushed her emotions aside and kept her true feelings hidden from the view of everyone else. She would act like nothing was going on as she fought her own raging war. But Luke could always see it when he looked into her eyes. Fear was always there and he didn't know how to break her of it.  
  
Luke's eyes darted around the diner and he took every bit of information in. The diner was empty. Luke then tried to occupy his time doing other things. He was rummaging in the storage room doing inventory when he heard the door jingle. He opened the door to the room that he was in and found Lorelai staring at him as she entered his establishment.  
  
Luke stepped forward awkwardly making his way around the counter and met her halfway. He didn't know what to say to her and he wasn't sure on how to act around her either. Neither said anything until they were nearly face to face. He wanted to touch her again but he didn't want her to pull away. He tried desperately to keep his cool. "Hey, I didn't think that you'd be coming in today." He said honestly. Luke tapped his note pad with his pencil that he had been taking notes with and found her eyes.  
  
"I know." She replied shyly. "Um, So, I can sit anywhere or do I have to stand here because you're blocking my entrance." She shuffled from foot to foot as her eyes found her feet and then looked back at Luke's concerned eyes. "I had this map all played out on how I would enter and you weren't supposed to be right there." She steadily moved closer to him and he slowly stepped aside to let her pass. Her hand brushed past his and their eyes never left one another and she smiled at the fact that he didn't seem as afraid as she was.  
  
"After you." He returned her smile and found his place back behind the counter. He then placed a cup in front of her and filled it.  
  
Lorelai looked from the cup to Luke and then back again. "This is too easy. I didn't even have to beg and I'm just so used to having to beg that I'm stunned." She shot him an amused smile, then took a sip trying to distract herself.  
  
"Don't get used to it." He replied in his usual gruff manner. "You're hungry I take it so, have you decided on what you want to eat?"  
  
"Eggs and more coffee."  
  
Luke shook his head and found himself whispering as he leaned over closer to her; "You're going to act like nothing happened, aren't you?"  
  
She sighed as she replied, "Nothing happened." Lorelai then stared at her hands. She saw this coming and she knew that it would hurt once it hit her. She told her voice to deny everything and then they would go about life as they normally would because this would be too much for her to handle.  
  
"So it meant nothing to you?" He questioned; hurt lingered in his voice.  
  
"I didn't say that...it's just...Maybe we should..." Her voice trailed off when she looked up to meet his gaze. She regretted everything in an instant.  
  
Luke no longer whispered and her eyes followed his hands as he laid down how he truly felt. "How slow, Lorelai? Is that what you were trying to say? We should go slower...I don't know how slow your version of slow is. You're killing me. So, tell me. I'm dying to know because there's nothing more that I want than to make this work. I don't want to lose you as a friend or anything else. I like where I'm at right now and I thought that you were too. Last night was not a mistake and you know. I felt it and you felt it too, it was more than a kiss and that has us both confused and shocked and I don't know, Gezz, Lorelai. It doesn't have to be so difficult." In a lower voice he finished, "I'm just as afraid as you are but we can do this if you just let go..." He stared into her eyes and he saw a silvery tear making its way down her cheek.  
  
"I know." Her vision was getting blurry as she wiped her eyes. Lorelai never thought that she could break but she did when he looked at her the way that he did. He cared and didn't want to lose her no matter what the cost.  
  
"And I've made Lorelai Gilmore practically speechless." He laughed slightly trying to lighten the mood. His eyes were on her and he didn't look away. Luke noticed the look of embarrassment as Lorelai tried to conceal her tears.  
  
She shook her head, "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"All we can do is try, Lorelai. If you don't want this, say the word and we'll go back to the way things were."  
  
Lorelai reached for his hand and took it in hers. He didn't resist her touch. He relaxed under her soft grasp. It made his skin tingle all over.  
  
"I doubt that we could ever go back to the way things were before. What's done is done and I know that we can't avoid how we feel." She watched her hands tracing his. "Have you seen the posters?" Lorelai made herself laugh.  
  
"Not yet. I'm sure word will get around sooner or later. I think I saw Kirk running around with a camera attached around his neck."  
  
Lorelai's eyes glistened though her salty tears. "Are you ready to be bombarded with the questions and accusations?"  
  
"I don't think that I have a choice. Patty was in here earlier giving me the hopeful eye. She practically begged me for information about the other night. She wanted all of the details. We would have had cameras on us if we had gone out in this town. I'd be afraid to even, so much as, touch you."  
  
A blush floated to Lorelai's cheeks, "You want to touch me?" She asked in a seductive voice.  
  
"I already am." He flirted and stared at his hand in hers.  
  
The door jingled and Luke jumped away from Lorelai afraid of being caught in the act. His face turned a bright red and Lorelai stifled a laugh.  
  
Luke shot her a look and muttered, "Shut it, I don't want to hear it." He went to the table where the customer chose to sit and took the order.  
  
After a few minutes Luke went back to the kitchen to fill the order. Lorelai smiled to herself and couldn't help but wonder how good things could be. She knew that their relationship would only grow due to the fact that their friendship was stable and they were merely building on a base already established. They were strong individuals who could make anything happen. There was love but it would take a while before it was spoken. Taking things slow and watching the actions that they took would only make their feelings flourish. It was always their waiting in the sidelines. All of the almost kisses and the endless flirting sent them over the edge and they were suddenly forced to see the true undying reality of their hearts.  
  
Luke came back and placed her plate in front of her. "Enjoy." He smirked at her. He lost himself in her eyes and didn't look away.  
  
A smile spread across her face, "This isn't going to be easy." Lorelai said this as she played with the rim of her cup that she had just finished.  
  
"It wouldn't be as fun and enjoyable if everything was simply made easy. You have to work at it and that's the beauty of it."  
  
They both laughed and found themselves in a pattern of normalcy. They flirted with one another, but kept it at a low, not wanting to make their relationship too obvious. Everyone in town had already suspected that something was going on with the two of them, but they simply let everyone suspect what they wanted. By avoiding the questions and the constant, stares they felt safer. Neither wanted to be the talk of the town but that was already the case.  
  
Lorelai finished her meal and Luke to get back to work. She wrote on a napkin a message for him to call her that night. A true smile remained on her face when she left. She headed to the Dragonfly to talk to Sookie. There was a sudden urge to tell someone about what was going on. Lorelai was excited and relieved that things were good between her and Luke. This was something that had been put off long enough and it was certainly about time that they acted on it. She was no longer afraid and she felt safe once again. Lorelai never felt as sure as she did when she left the diner. Her thoughts raced of Luke, his touch, and above all, his kiss.  
  
***  
  
Luke smiled when Lorelai left. He was thrilled that he had eased Lorelai's fears of the whole relationship deal that was peddling in Lorelai's mind. She was afraid but he found that once they talked he didn't see that fear in her eyes any longer. Lorelai just needed a little reassurance and that was what he gave. He knew the cost and he felt it inside him. Luke let Lorelai know how much he wanted them to try building on more than what they had. It was finally happening, this was something he had only dreamed of. He didn't mind how slow they took things, it was simply the fact that he had her looking at him the way that he had always dreamed. Her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled and it blew him away. There was so much there and he loved every minute of it. Luke found himself acting differently around her now, more open and honest about what was drifting through his heart. He was always afraid of opening up before but somehow he found it easier this time round. Luke noticed that the more he let his feelings show, the more open Lorelai had become. They spoke with their hearts and they touched with their souls. He watched her go and knew that she would return. His mood had lightened and he was lifted of his pain in the past.  
  
He cleaned the place that Lorelai had just left and chuckled when he saw the napkin that Lorelai had written on. It simply read:  
  
"You have my number. Call me sometime tonight. L"  
  
***  
  
Review please! Oh, and if you have any suggestions, I'm open for anything. ::Smile:: Thanks for your undying support! Loved the reviews, keep them coming! 


	11. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
New Beginnings  
  
***  
  
***  
  
When Lorelai arrived at the Dragonfly it felt as though her feet were gliding on air. She was visibly happy and Sookie noticed it right away. She stumbled into the kitchen and found the fresh pot of coffee waiting for her.  
  
"Lorelai you're practically singing. What's going on? I thought that you were off today." Sookie asked as she smiled at her friend.  
  
Lorelai grabbed a cup and filled it, she then turned to meet her friends gaze. "Is it that obvious?" Lorelai asked surprised.  
  
"Yes! Tell me or do I have to guess...What is it?"  
  
Lorelai grabbed Sookie's hand with her free hand as she looked around. "Not here."  
  
"What is this, the secret society?" Sookie giggled.  
  
Lorelai lead Sookie to her office and closed the door behind them. She spun around and beamed brightly at Sookie who was grinning ear to ear. "Okay, remember when I was all stung out about the Luke situation and the Diner incident?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Luke and I kind of talked the other day and I told him that I'd like to try the dating scene with him. I told him that I was ready to accept that fact that there was some potential between us...Then he asked me out...." Lorelai began to giggle.  
  
Sookie started to bounce with excitement, "Oh, my God! This is so great. You're going on a date with Luke! It's about time! Oh, have you decided on what you're going to wear?" Sookie lost herself in thought and tried to plan the evening out in her mind. "Where's he taking you? Has that been decided?" Her hands covered her mouth in awe. "It's going to be so romantic."  
  
Lorelai reached out her hand to try and calm her ecstatic friend. She recalled that she failed to mention the date to Sookie. "Sookie, um, I um...We already went on a date. It was last night. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wasn't even going to go, I thought about canceling and I was losing my mind that day, I was a total wreck." She squinted as she rambled. She was afraid to see Sookie's face drop, which it did. "Please forgive me."  
  
"Oh, okay, forgiven." Sookie sounded hurt. "How'd it go?" She asked.  
  
Sookie sat down and Lorelai found a seat next to her. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you. It all happened so fast."  
  
"It's okay, I understand. So, what happened?" She tried to be happy for her friend.  
  
"It was different but it went surprisingly well. We ate dinner and talked about things and after we...I need a drum roll." She stared at her hands, "We kissed! Ta dah!" She threw her hands up to even the effect.  
  
"Wait, you and Luke kissed? Last night? Where?" Sookie questioned as a smile spread across her face.  
  
Lorelai nodded excitedly, "Yes, we kissed......in front of my house when he brought me home."  
  
Sookie nudged Lorelai in the shoulder, "Oh my god!" She smirked at Lorelai, "So, how was it?"  
  
Lorelai bit her lip and grinned, "Good, really good. If I would have known that he could kiss like that....then I would have done it a lot sooner."  
  
"So, I'm guessing that you're going to be spending more of your time than usual at the diner."  
  
"Yeah, but how are we supposed to act around one another? It's weird and we're always smiling at one another and I'm sure we're making people sick."  
  
"Aww, to be in love."  
  
Lorelai got defensive; "We are not in 'Love.'"  
  
Sookie nodded knowingly, "Okay, you're not in love him yet. But you will be."  
  
"Sookie, we don't need to rush into things. All of my past relationships were rushed and I need this one to be different so that neither one of us gets hurt in the process."  
  
"I know, but I've seen the way that the two of you look at one another when you think that no one is looking. You guys have a secret language that you never knew that you were speaking and now you're just finally coming to grip with the pure reality of it all. Luke's in love with you and believe me, he has been for the longest. It was so sweet because it wasn't love at first and it took so many years for it to develop. He was in lust with you and you didn't have the slightest clue."  
  
Lorelai shook her head in disbelieve, "If you really think that it's been that long, then why was it that he never acted upon it? Why did it take him so long to tell me how he felt? And he hasn't actually come out and told me how he feels. We just went on a date! There were no strings attached...well, not until we kissed. Now there's more strings than I know what to do with."  
  
"Honestly Lorelai, what good would it had done, you were always with someone and if he came up to you and said that he loved you, which he wouldn't have the guts to do...what would you have said?"  
  
Lorelai thought for a moment and realized that Sookie was right. They were always in different places in their lives. He was with either Rachel or Nicole and she was with Chris or Max and then later Alex and she had a daughter to raise and that kept her life pretty filled. The timing never made sense, if Luke had admitted his feelings prior to this moment, she was sure that she would have blown it off and they surely would have been on different terms. The pieces started to fit together. They were never meant to be until now and this was their chance to make the story a reality. This was their window of opportunity and they didn't need to fight with what they were feeling. She opened herself up to him and crumbled at his feet many a time and he did the same at hers. They built each other up and it always made them stronger. It made their friendship stronger and soon there would be more.  
  
"I guess you're right, I wouldn't have had him as a friend all these years if he would have changed the relationship to more romantic terms. I would have acted different and I guess maybe now is the time for us to be more."  
  
"So, did anything else happen that you would like to tell me about?" Sookie asked, hoping that she'd hear more.  
  
"No, well...nothing really. We just had a nice time in each other's company."  
  
"You're not avoiding him or anything or you?"  
  
"I saw him this morning and I think we're on good terms. I wrote him a note to call me sometime tonight. I thought that he would find it funny. Um, How are you and Jackson doing?"  
  
"We're doing pretty good. This is so exciting!" Sookie beamed.  
  
The girls giggled as they caught up on each other's lives. They turned the pages as the day went by and time ticked on.  
  
Sookie was extremely happy for Lorelai. Getting Luke and Lorelai together was something that she had been trying to do for years, but Lorelai always refused to see what was right in front of her and it all had to happen on it's own time. She would drop subtle hints and Lorelai would simply deny any attraction and quickly change the subject. But here it was and Sookie could tell that it would be a match made in heaven.  
  
They talked a little more and then carried on with business. It was supposed to be Lorelai's day off but her mind was cluttered with so much that she had to keep her hands busy. She walked to the front desk and disturbed Michel.  
  
"Mail?" Lorelai asked Michel.  
  
"There." His eyes lingered to the stack in the counter of the desk.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Thanks." She fingered though the stack and picked out the most interesting articles.  
  
"What are you doing here? You look so happy that you're making me nauseous." Michel asked hastily.  
  
"I'm making sure that you're doing your job, Michel. Empress me." She smiled at him, took the mail and turned to walk back to the confinement of her office.  
  
Michel just shook his head in disgust and answered the ringing phone.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon Lorelai found herself back at home. She sat on the couch with her feet propped up and aimlessly flipped though the channels. Nothing was catching her attention and she was bored to the bone. Lorelai stood up and decided to go for a walk and soon she found herself standing in front of Luke's, her stomach had started to grumble at the mere thought of food. Why did her feet always seem to carry her to his door? She took a breath and stepped inside its comfort. There was a small crowd but it didn't bother her in the least bit.  
  
"Feed me!" Lorelai grumbled as she took a seat at the counter.  
  
"In a minute." Luke muttered. He grabbed two plates and brought them to a couple seated at the counter table.  
  
Lorelai's eyes followed him as he worked and when Luke looked up and met her gaze, she quickly looked in a different direction. Luke shook his and chuckled to himself. He returned back behind the counter.  
  
"Let me guess, today its going to be a cheese burger with a side of lard."  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Maybe it's not a good idea to know me so well. With no hidden surprises or anything, this could get boring."  
  
"Not true, you always seem to surprise me. I just know your unhealthily eating habits." He shot.  
  
"So, you're not going to try to get me to convert to carrot sticks or anything are you? Because, let me tell you, it's not happening."  
  
"I've tried for years but to no avail. But I might just chop some up and mix it with the meat for your burger. With the way that you eat, you'd never know." He smirked.  
  
Her mouth dropped, "I'll know if you do, trust me." She thought for a second and then made a face at the thought of carrots in her burger, "Yuck! I don't even think that you'd eat it."  
  
"It's not half bad. I'll be back with your coffee." He turned and carried on.  
  
"No carrots please!" She shouted out to him.  
  
Lorelai pulled out some things that she had taken from her office and she started to work on what she had yet to finish. She signed her name at the bottom of the payroll checks and turned them over one by one. Luke placed a cup of hot coffee in front of her and his hands lingered longer than they should have around the cup. She reached for it mindlessly and grabbed his hand still grasping the cup. Lorelai looked up at him and smiled unsteadily, "Thanks." She brought the cup to her lips and took a long sip before setting it back down on the counter.  
  
"I, um, got your note." Luke said as he shifted. He still found their relationship a little awkward in the turn that it had taken recently. Lorelai gazed up at him again and her eyes smiled.  
  
"Good." She nodded and tapped her pen on the counter.  
  
"But, how can I call you if you're here?" He asked pointedly.  
  
"You'll figure it out." She glanced back down at the papers in front of her.  
  
"Um, what are you working on?" Luke tilted his head so that he could get a look.  
  
"Signing checks and I have a few contracts that I have to read and sign. Loads of fun stuff to do today. Um, I'm just trying to finish everything." She then sighed, "So, um..."  
  
"Sorry, hold on." He rushed away with a couple more plates and did a round of drinks for everyone.  
  
Lorelai went on to work on the signature as she waited for her energy boost.  
  
***  
  
The time passed and people moved on. Luke brought her the burger and fries and she ate it while she worked. His eyes admired how she could drown herself in something important. He'd never seen her do that before. Soon it was nightfall and the only customer left in the diner was Lorelai. She sat engrossed as she read over a document and then after a while she put it down and signed her name at the bottom. Luke watched from the corner of his eye the way that she scribbled on the parchment. The only sound heard was the sweep of Luke's broom across the floor and the occasional clack Lorelai's coffee mug would make when she set it back down on the counter. It was a little too quiet.  
  
Luke walked to where the phone on the wall hung and dialed in a number and placed the device to his ear as he went unnoticed. A tune of Jingle Bells echoed though the diner as Lorelai fumbled to answer her cell phone. Luke sunk down to the floor as he waited to hear the voice on the other line.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai's eyes darted around the room and looked for Luke but she didn't see him.  
  
"I figured out a way to call you. I've never seen you sit still for so long or be so quiet."  
  
Lorelai looked around the diner, "Where are you?" She questioned with a smile.  
  
"Here." He smiled.  
  
"Luke Danes, I'd call this flirting." Lorelai blushed. Her fingers tapped on the counter as she spoke.  
  
"Do I sound that obvious?" He joked.  
  
"Just a little...So, um, where are you hiding?" She purred as she got up from her seat and started to look around the diner for the owner. "If you wanted to play hide and seek all you had to do was ask."  
  
"Nah, this is much more fun."  
  
She walked around the counter and found Luke sitting in the corner with the phone attached to his ear. "Found you. Now that was too easy, you're not even a good hiding person. I guess I'm a great seeker." She said. Her voice made Luke stare up in her direction. Lorelai closed her cell and placed it on the counter as she allowed her feet to drag her to where Luke sat. She then sat beside him with a grin on her face. She leaned her head back and tilted her head to her right and found him doing the same to the left. "So...."  
  
"We're alone." Luke stated.  
  
"Very good observation." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Is this weird?" He asked. His hand rested on his bent knee and suddenly found the fine lines on his jeans appealing.  
  
"Somewhat...but I think that I can handle it." Lorelai spoke in a low voice. She felt her heart fluttering inside her chest. Being close to him gave her an instant rush of blood to her cheeks.  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" She laughed as the blush spread.  
  
"You're...."  
  
"I'm shaking like a leaf on the inside, if that's what you meant. It's an act. At the moment I'm nervous as hell."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Um, did you want to do something some time this week? I'll cook...you'll eat...sorta thing."  
  
"Oh," She jumped up; "We could watch some movies and make it a dinner and a movie thing. Just in the comfort within our own four walls."  
  
Luke chucked and looked at Lorelai, "Yeah, we could do that. You're sure that you're ready to be alone with me?"  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, "You act like we've never been alone before. We're alone now and I've yet to attack you." She smirked at him, "You weren't planning on attaching me, were you?" She teased.  
  
She watched as he blushed and turned away. "No, I'm not going to attack you. That doesn't happen until date five." Luke joked.  
  
"Why date five? Why not date two?" She asked curiously.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a gentleman. I'll give you time to accept my dramatic ways." Luke replied.  
  
Luke found himself a little too close to Lorelai; their faces were a few inches apart. If either one of them would have moved the slightest their lips would have brushed each other's by accident. Lorelai stared at him and the silence of the diner took them in. Her eyes searched Luke for his next move. She wondered where the grumpy and nervous Luke that she used to know was. All she knew was that Luke wasn't here tonight. This wasn't like them, they were flirting like crazy and making comments that shouldn't be made with friends. But they were and soon she found herself slipping and wanting the things that she kept under lock and key. There they sat, she knew that his lips were going to find hers, it only took a matter of time. "So, um..." Luke shifted and drew away from Lorelai. His heart was beating fast and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He quickly changed the direction things were going or at least tried to. "You're okay with what happened last night?" He questioned.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "I am. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" She turned away, "I'm just afraid of hurting you and losing you as a friend. But we've already pushed that too far." She met his eyes. "We can handle this. And there's no way that I can see this going wrong just yet. I don't regret anything that has happened.....do you?"  
  
Luke sighed and then smiled, "No, I don't regret anything. It was good." He remembered the sensations and blushed.  
  
"Just good?" She eyed him.  
  
"No, not just good."  
  
Lorelai simply wanted Luke to admit just how 'good' it was. "Well?" She pushed.  
  
"Lorelai, don't start." He stood up from the floor and tried to walk away from the conversation.  
  
Lorelai jumped up just as quick and cornered him. Her body dared him to move past. "I'm not going to start something I don't plan to finish." She stated boldly with a flirtatious smile creeping upon her lips.  
  
Luke tried to push past her anyway; his hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her so that he could get by her. He then walked around the counter to push something between them. Lorelai stood shocked as he avoided her.  
  
Her mouth dropped as she watched him, "So, this is how you're going to handle things? By walking away? You do realize this isn't going to solve anything, right?"  
  
"There's nothing to solve, Lorelai. It's just that I don't want to put us in a position..." He was cut off by Lorelai's thoughts speaking out loud.  
  
"Oh, come off it Luke! You say you want this or at least act like you do and you flirt and you're making me as nervous as a teenager. I'm not pushing anything. We're taking our time. Yes, I know this, so you don't have to act like I don't. It's just that it feels like you're wanting to kiss me and you're teasing and you're not admitting how good the kiss was and....you'll pulling away." She folded her arms across her chest, "You're driving me nuts!" She pouted then started to walk from behind the counter.  
  
"You're freaking out and you're scaring me." Luke replied blankly.  
  
"Well," Lorelai found herself in front of him and he didn't pull away. "You deserve it." Her hands traveled along the buttons of his flannel. He allowed her the closeness once again. "I have never in my life...been kissed the way that you kissed me last night. I didn't intend for it to be like that but it was and....it was..."  
  
"Amazing," Luke finished. His finger grazed her chin and lifted it so that her eyes were in line with his. He remained calm as he touched her. Her eyes captivated him every time. She stood close and seemed so innocent.  
  
"Glad you can admit it." She smirked. Lorelai fell under his spell and closed the gap that was there. Her fingers clinched the fabric as she drew closer to him. His lips found hers and she couldn't see how this man in front of her could be so gentle. He took his time planting soft short kisses on her lips and then one by one they became more intense. Her arms draped around his neck as their kiss intensified a million times, he breathed her in and he was lost. Her eyelids became heavy like she was drunk on a rich wine. They pulled apart and their foreheads rested against each other's and Luke embraced her. There was safety, security, and no fear.  
  
Luke's pulse quickened as he found it hard to catch his breath. "I better walk you home." He restrained himself from wanting more; they'd take their time.  
  
"No, its okay," She opened eyes, "I think I can make it. Mmm, you smell good. Like a diner!"  
  
Luke laughed, "I should market this scent, huh?"  
  
"You'd make a killing!"  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Um, when are we going to do this dinner and movie bit?" She asked, as she found steady in her balance. Slowly she pulled away.  
  
"Tomorrow is Caesar's turn to close, so if you'd like to do it then..." He trailed and hoped.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Lorelai gathered her things and then faced him. "My place or...yours?" She asked.  
  
"We could go to yours and I'll be sure to bring the food. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine. Now, you'd better bring the food or you're not gaining entrance to my humble home."  
  
"Noted."  
  
Lorelai bit her lower lip and fought the urge to kiss him again. If she did, she couldn't be sure if she'd make it home. His eyes burned her; they were full of things that she had never seen before. There was lust, hunger, yearning, and the plea to give it all. She stepped away and instead gave him a knowing smile. Lorelai walked towards the door and turned the knob. She didn't move, she just stared out at the night. "Rory's coming home for the weekend and Friday I have that dinner with my overbearing parents. They didn't fall off the face of the earth, a phone call confirmed it." She gave a slight laugh, "So, if you wanted to chill with Rory and I after, you're more than welcome."  
  
"I thought that you two were going to catch up on things."  
  
Lorelai turned and faced him, "We will. We always do." She thought to herself and had an idea, "Hey, if you could close the diner early Friday we could go see on the movies that are playing at Patty's. Are you up for that?"  
  
"How do you know that you're going to make it to date three?" Luke asked as she stepped closer.  
  
Lorelai tilted her head to the side; "I don't see why I won't. Don't you have a good feeling about this?"  
  
Luke stood with his hands in his pockets and spoke, "It's like a dream, every bit of it. I always wanted to be like this with you and I never thought that it would happen. Deep down I wanted to be the one in someone else's shoes, I wanted to be the one looking into your eyes, asking you out, going to dinner....kissing you goodnight, but I thought that moment could never be mine. I didn't have enough nerve to do so, even with all of the talk and the knowing glances and stuff. Now, I'm still waiting to wake up." Luke laughed in spite of himself, "Now, how cheesy was that?"  
  
"Over the top, but....sweet and...I guess it was about time." She paused as she took in what was in front of her, "Good night, Luke, and I will see you tomorrow and we can finalize our plans for Friday night."  
  
"Night....tomorrow."  
  
Lorelai turned and walked out the door. There was a hop in her step as she proceeded to walk home. In her mind things couldn't be better and she wondered why she doubted the situation. Sometimes you find yourself in love with your best friend and there's nothing wrong with that. Lorelai took a breath and sighed, the night was taking her in and it felt good.  
  
***  
  
Back at the diner Luke finished closing up and headed up stairs. He was a happy go lucky guy, for once. His smile stood with him as darkness clouded his apartment. Lorelai had a way with him and he enjoyed her company. He could see great things happening and the pages turning steadily. They were going to make it, he felt in his heart. He had never felt like this and he couldn't explain it. Something was pulling him forward.  
  
***  
  
As Lorelai crossed the threshold of her home, the warm air washed over her. The weight that was once holding her down was lifted and she felt at ease. She saw something in Luke more and more every day, his smile and his laughter. They both shook her and she loved the feelings that overwhelmed her senses. Inside she fought with what her heart wanted but the battle was already lost. She was falling and she prayed that Luke would catch her. Lorelai had to keep her heart in check, "It's too soon to call it love....Too soon." She had always had feelings for the man that served her; he was her guidepost, her strength, but they were kept at a minimum. Now, what was kept hidden started to surface little by little, there was indeed more, there was no more denying.  
  
***  
  
Right now things are kind of slow. I just got finished moving and my computer isn't working all the time. ::Sigh:: So, let me know if you want more and I'll find a way to get it to you. Thanks. R/R if you're out there reading....let me know. 


	12. Remembering When

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Remembering When  
  
***  
  
The next day Lorelai sat at her desk at the Dragonfly Inn, piercing though the clutter that had consumed her office space. She arrived early in hopes of leaving early as well, but it didn't look like it was happening. Since Rory had trotted off to college Lorelai had put herself into overdrive with the inn and the constant upkeep. This was her dream and she intended to keep it afloat. In her mind she made a mental note to stop at the grocery to get a few last minute snacks for later that evening. Lorelai then picked up the phone and keyed in the digits to the diner to make sure that her and Luke were still on for dinner later that afternoon.  
  
"Luke's." Luke answered in his usual manner.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Gruff."  
  
"Oh, hey." His voice softened. "You're not canceling on me, are you?" Luke questioned.  
  
"No, I'm not canceling. I just, um, wanted to make sure that you're going to bring the goods." Lorelai twiddled with her pen as she spoke and her smile never fading.  
  
"Yes, Lorelai, I'm still cooking tonight, you won't starve. I'll whip up my specialty....cheeseburgers with a side of homemade fries. Considering that's all you eat, I might as well make you feel like you've never left the diner."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Are you cooking at my place?"  
  
"You're kidding right? I don't even think that you own a frying pan." He teased.  
  
"Hey, I do too. I made grilled cheese once with that big....manly.....pan. I did!"  
  
"Who'd you initiate?"  
  
"Lane and Rory." Lorelai giggled.  
  
"They wouldn't fall for that." Luke replied in disbelief.  
  
"Well they did. It was for our club."  
  
"You have a club?"  
  
"We HAD a club. They had to keep it a secret. It was our little secret society thing going on way back when. I guess it was just something to keep my little munchkin's imagination running."  
  
"You're making this up." Luke stated.  
  
Lorelai held her ground, "No, seriously! When Lane and Rory were eight we had this secret club and in order to get in they had to eat my creation. It started out looking like grilled cheese but somehow it turned out really bad. The thing stuck to the pan and everything! They each had to take a nibble and then they were in!"  
  
"Uh huh, so you made them eat your crispy cheese creation while you watched?" Luke still wasn't impressed.  
  
"What? You didn't think that I was going to try that thing, did you?"  
  
"Well, you should at least set a good example." Luke responded.  
  
"Nah, they had to learn from their mistakes....and take it like a.....girl!"  
  
"I see, so the reason for your call was to tell me about this secret grilled crispy cheese club?"  
  
"Ah, no...I called to hear your manly voice." She replied playfully as she continued to tap her pen on her desk.  
  
There was talking in the background on Luke's end and she heard Luke cover the mouthpiece to say something to a customer.  
  
"Um, hey, sorry, It's starting to pick up over here. I'll see you tonight?" He asked.  
  
"I'll be the one with bells on."  
  
"Good. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and stared at it a moment longer as she thought to herself. She stood up and walked out of the room and went to the kitchen with her coffee mug in hand for a well needed refill.  
  
"Lorelai! Just the person I needed to see. Come here and try this....it's missing something and I don't know what....Please, suggestions?" Sookie held out a long wooden spoon to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai followed Sookie to the pot that was boiling and took the spoon from her friend. "I have plans for tonight, so this witch brew better not kill me." Lorelai replied sarcastically.  
  
"You have plans with the flannel man?" Sookie asked with a smile.  
  
Lorelai giggled, "You rhymed!" She dipped the spoon in the pot and brought the hot lava to her lips and blew on it to cool it off. "By the way, what is this supposed to be?" She asked as she curiously glanced into the pot.  
  
"Soup...."  
  
Lorelai made a face after she took a taste of the concoction and dropped the remaining liquid into the sink as she rinsed out her mouth. "Sookie, you're seriously losing your touch! That was....." She looked up to find Sookie's hurt expression.  
  
"I don't know where it went wrong..."  
  
Trying to make Sookie fell better, "Now, that I can identify with. I never know where I go wrong....it just goes...wrong." Her voice trailed. "Sookie, What kind of soup was that?" Lorelai motioned towards the pot that was still simmering.  
  
"Homemade chicken noodle soup with a creamy broth...." Sookie stated.  
  
"Um, honey, why is the sauce red?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
Sookie looked back over at the pot and then back at Lorelai, "I think...I goofed?"  
  
"I'd say.....Um, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, just, I don't understand why I put tomatoes in the pot. I guess I got side tracked. OH, so tell me what's going on tonight!" Sookie changed the subject and directed it right back at Lorelai.  
  
"Um, Luke's coming over to watch a movie and fix dinner. It's nothing major."  
  
Sookie gave Lorelai a look and shook her head; "It is definitely something major. Have you two...you know....explored the 'Possible'.....?"  
  
Lorelai glared back at Sookie, "I can not believe that you're even going there! I'm not sleeping with Luke....I'm just dating Luke. See, I don't plan on jumping into anything with him just yet....and I don't know what his intentions are on this subject. So, drop it, please!"  
  
"Okay, Okay! It's dropped. You know, I was just curious as to how fast you two were going to move on your feelings."  
  
"We're moving as fast as we can by simply not jumping into anything life altering."  
  
"Honey, kissing Luke was life altering." Sookie stated blankly as she walked to the stove and turned the burner off. Lorelai kept her feet firmly to the ground with her back towards the sink.  
  
"I know....believe me, I know. I need to take my time getting used to being with Luke on a more intimate level. Slowly...I'm just starting to enjoy the feel of things. Luke and I need to take our time. I can't regret anything that happens and if I move too fast...I will regret it and I'll push him away....I'll scare him off! I don't need that kind of pressure." Lorelai replied more defensive than necessary.  
  
"Lorelai, I was just asking...and I completely understand where you're coming from. Taking your time is good. You two have a good thing going and you're right, there's no need to rush things too fast."  
  
Lorelai walked over to the stove where Sookie still stood; "I didn't mean it like that. It's just so unreal right now. It's like I'm waiting for the moment when I'm rudely awoken from this perfect scenario. Things are going all too well and I'm afraid that it's going to crash at my feet."  
  
"I know." Sookie bowed her head and then met Lorelai's gaze, "You're not dreaming and this is really happening. I don't think that there's a way for you to screw this up. You can relax, Okay."  
  
Lorelai nodded slowly and then shook it off, "I'm too relaxed when I'm near him."  
  
"Lorelai, tell me what happened." Sookie eyed Lorelai with concern.  
  
"Everything is happening....It's all new and wonderful. I love the way that Luke makes me feel. I've just never seen him and I as more than friends, but here we are trying this out...exploring the possibilities. I think about him all the time and it's driving me crazy!" Lorelai covered her face with her hands.  
  
"So?"  
  
Lorelai abruptly removed her hands from her face, "SO?? We kissed Sookie....Twice!"  
  
"When did this happen? Tell me!" Sookie nudged Lorelai and stared at her as she waited for her response.  
  
"Last night at the diner."  
  
"AND??"  
  
"And what? It was good? Was that the 'And' you were probing for?"  
  
Sookie giggled and it made Lorelai laugh as well, "Maybe...so was it better than Max?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Was what better?" Lorelai pretended not to know.  
  
"The kiss...."  
  
"Oh, Yes, defiantly. There was feeling to it."  
  
Sookie giggled, "This is so cute. You two are finally hitting things off and everything. Soon we'll be planning your wedding and then....Ohhh, do you want any more kids? You two would make great parents, I mean, he's always been there for Rory..."  
  
Lorelai jumped in, "WHOOO, there Sookie! You can't be thinking that far in advance!"  
  
Sookie looked at Lorelai with a glistening eyes, "This is just so great. You look so happy and...."  
  
"I know.....just slow down a bit, Wild Child. You know I'm starting to get hungry. Um, I'm going to go and pick something up." Lorelai started to walk away; "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Sookie winked, "Go get 'em!"  
  
Lorelai shifted on her feet; "I'll do that. I'll talk to you later." Lorelai turned and waved then walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, boy....this is wonderful." Sookie clamped excitedly and then resumed her task at hand, making her soup better.  
  
***  
  
In her office Lorelai gathered a couple of things and threw them into her briefcase. The last thing that she did was grab her coat and purse before she closed her office door. Michel looked at Lorelai blankly and muttered something to himself as Lorelai gave him a warning glance.  
  
Outside, Lorelai found her jeep; she opened the driver side door and climbed inside the cab. She placed everything she was carrying on the passengers' seat and fumbled with her keys as she tried to get them in the ignition. Finally, the engine was running and Lorelai pulled out of the drive. She reached on the side and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and dialed one number. The phone rang a number from memory and soon the voice of a female was on the line. Rain started to pour down as she began to maneuver her vehicle down the street. She flipped the windshield wipers on and washed away the heavy drops that were clouding her vision.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Why does everyone insist on fast paced relationships?" Lorelai asked as she drove.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"The one and only. Oh and I am beginning to feel that this device is attached to my ear. I've been on the phone so much lately that when I'm talking to someone in person I need to have a phone to my ear in order to get the whole conversation."  
  
"Mom, slow down. I need to absorb some of this before you continue on."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting ready for work. I just got out of class. Why?"  
  
Lorelai parked her Jeep out in front of Luke's, "No reason, just curious as to what my daughter is doing with her time away from home."  
  
"I'm using it to the best of my ability. Um, so what is all this about fast paced relationships?"  
  
Lorelai began to stare in the direction of the diner and found Luke receiving an order. He looked up and their eyes met as he smiled. "It's just everyone in this quirky town is already planning our wedding and the names of our five children."  
  
"Well, what do you expect? We've all seen the connection that you and Luke share, you both could make this relationship work. I don't think it could go wrong." Rory said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Anything could go wrong, all we need is for the key to be turned and something unheard of will happen and that would be the end."  
  
"Is that what you're afraid of?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, maybe." Lorelai twiddled with her thumbs as she talked, "It's crossed my mind."  
  
"Mom, I'm running a little behind so I'm going to have to let you go so I can finish getting dressed. I'll see you on Friday but I'm sure that I'll talk to you before then."  
  
"Alright, kido, Mommy loves you!"  
  
"Daughter loves you too! Bye."  
  
Lorelai waited until she heard silence on the receiver and then she glared out through the windshield before making her decision to step out into the pouring rain. She closed her phone and placed it back inside her purse. In one quick movement she grabbed her purse and opened the door of the jeep and the rain trickled its way inside. Lorelai made a beeline for the door of the diner trying not to get wet. Upon entering the diner she nearly slipped on the wet floor in her frenzy and almost knocked down Luke who tried to open the door for her.  
  
"Whooo!" She grabbed onto Luke's shirt to steady herself. Suddenly Lorelai had the attention of everyone in the diner.  
  
"Are you alright?" Luke asked as he steadied her.  
  
Lorelai nodded and broke away from Luke slowly, "Um, I'm fine. Can I get some coffee?" She asked as she trotted to the counter leaving Luke still standing by the door. Her arm was still warm where Luke's hand had held her. She rubbed it in hopes of her blush fading as well as the heat radiating though her body.  
  
Luke slowly made his way behind the counter and the stares bugged him beyond belief. "Do you mind?? Nothing is going on, so you can take your gossip elsewhere!" He directed his comment to the gossip section of the diner. Patty just smiled at him and Luke shook his head in irritation.  
  
"I know something is going on, Luke. You really shouldn't deny it. This town has ears and eyes. Someone is always watching you two." Patty stated with an innocent expression.  
  
"Yeah, well...Get a life! We're not the only news in this town."  
  
"Darling, this is something that we've being waiting so long for and it's finally happening and you want us to just turn our heads and pretend that we know nothing?"  
  
"That would be a start." Luke grunted and turned his attention to Lorelai who sat on the stool at the counter.  
  
"Coffee? Please." Lorelai pouted her Lorelai petty pout.  
  
"Coming right up." Luke turned on his heel and reached for the coffeepot.  
  
"Oh, can I get that to go?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke replaced the glass mug with a Styrofoam one and then sealed a cap on it. "Here you go." He waited for her to say something but no words escaped her mouth. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine. Why wouldn't things be good?"  
  
"I don't know, I just thought that I'd ask. You'd tell me though if something were wrong, right?" Luke asked with concern.  
  
Lorelai patted Luke on the hand; "I'm fine. I couldn't be better. I was just having a little chat with my daughter as I waited for the rain to let up....which it didn't and that explains the running and nearly falling on my tail in order to get inside without getting soaked." Lorelai smiled up at him before reaching for her cup, "Thanks, for um, saving me. You're a true prince."  
  
Luke searched her eyes and smiled at Lorelai's sincere expression. "You're welcome. Um, where are you headed? You're saving room for the main dish?"  
  
"OH, I wanted to pick up a few snacks for later tonight. We can never have enough snacks. And I am hungry, so can I get a muffin or something to munch on before I go?" In a lower voice she whispered, "You sure took care of them, huh?"  
  
Luke chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I did. Just don't overdo it with the displays of affection."  
  
"My displays of affection have left the building and personally I don't think they mix well with food."  
  
"What are you hinting at?" Luke asked confused.  
  
Lorelai gave him a shocked look, "I'm not hinting at anything. You'd better get your hopeful mind out of the gutter." She watched as a flush of blush ran though to Luke's cheeks, "Muffin, please?"  
  
"You never give up, do you?"  
  
"Not until I get my way." She flirted.  
  
Luke shook his head as he went and grabbed her a muffin and a plate. He placed them in front of her. "One muffin."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
At that moment Patty took a seat next to Lorelai and tried to chat her into coversation.  
  
"How are things, darling?"  
  
"OH, things are good. How about yourself?" Lorelai took a nibble of her muffin and smiled back at Patty.  
  
"Good, good...tell me, what's going on between you and the hot buns?"  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Um, we're...there's...."  
  
"Nothing going on." Luke interrupted.  
  
In agreement Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, what he said."  
  
"You kids don't fool me. There is something going on and I've got evidence."  
  
Luke's eyes widened, "What evidence?"  
  
"Pictures of your truck parked in Lorelai's driveway. Pictures of an intimate moment on the front lawn. And it's all right here." Patty held up a brown envelope and tapped it with her fingers.  
  
Lorelai reached for it out of curiosity, "Um, may I?"  
  
"Sure, Doll." Patty gave the envelope to Lorelai and Luke stood in shock.  
  
Lorelai glanced up at Luke, "Would you like to take a peak?" She then gestured to the pile of pictures that fell onto the counter.  
  
"Who took these?" Luke asked as he peered over to sneak a peak.  
  
"Oh, one never divulges that sort of information."  
  
Lorelai stared down at the stack of incriminating evidence of her private life in front of her printed on glossy film. She picked up the picture of her and Luke engaging in their first kiss. That picture was defiantly well worth at least a thousand words. The memories came rushing back as she felt everything that she felt that night in Luke's arms. His breath, his eyes, the sweet manly scent of him as he stood next to her, everything was perfect in that one singular moment spaced in time and she had lived it second to second. She dared herself to feel hurt by what was happening right now, so she smiled instead. Who else would have been able to capture the intensity that was felt that night but a camera. She looked up and found Luke staring at the picture that she held in her hand. "These are good." Lorelai stated. "Do you mind if we hold on to these? I'm sure that you've made copies, so...."  
  
Patty smiled knowingly, "Sure, you know me all to well. I've got to spread the wealth of information you know. You two make a wonderful pair. I always knew that you would. Now, I'll leave you two to look over these. There will be no more denying the truth." Patty stood up from the stool and walked her table and laid down a tip. She gathered her belongings and walked out the door and down the street. Patty was quickly followed by, the alarmingly silent, Babatte at her heels down the block.  
  
Back in the diner Luke and Lorelai fingered though the mass of pictures that captured their every movement.  
  
"I can't believe that they stooped this low." Luke muttered.  
  
"We should have known. But I guess that we can't keep this on the down low forever." Lorelai replied as she flipped though a few more pictures.  
  
Luke continued to look at the picture of the two of them kissing on the night of their first date, "You really got into it, didn't you?" He turned to look at it from a different angle.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't alone in that. It had a lot to do with the moon and heaven knows what else."  
  
"This came out really good."  
  
Lorelai looked up and caught Luke's gaze on her, "Well, if I remember correctly, the kiss wasn't half bad either."  
  
Luke blushed and handed the picture back to Lorelai, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
"Hey, it was a compliment! And yes, I guess that I'd better get out of here and get my last minute shopping done. I have to head back to work in a bit."  
  
"Playing hooky?"  
  
"No, not at all, I have permission." Lorelai took the remains of her muffin off the plate and peeled off the layer that held it. "Thanks." She then gestured for Luke to come closer and whispered into his ear, "You know you enjoyed every minute of it." Her seductive tone made Luke blush even more, "Anyway, I'll see you later." Lorelai bounced off her stool and grabbed her purse. She gave a quick smile before she headed towards the door.  
  
Luke smiled, "Yeah." He then pointed towards the door; "You'd better make a run for it before it let's loose again."  
  
"DIRTY!"  
  
"Lorelai, I didn't....Why do I even bother?" He waved his hand in disgust and he watched as Lorelai made her exit ran to her jeep and jumped inside.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon Lorelai unpacked the load of 'snacks' onto the coffee table in preparation for later events. She had already showered and groomed herself up to empress the gentleman friend of the evening. Lorelai sported her stretchy jeans and a flattering top that accented her blue eyes. She looked herself over in the mirror and gave a nod of approval.  
  
At half past seven the doorbell rang. Lorelai sashayed her way to the door and upon opening the door found a freshly shaven Luke holding a bag.  
  
"Hey....You look good." Lorelai smiled flirtatiously as she moved to allow him inside her home.  
  
"You too." Luke glanced over at her and then made his way to the kitchen to begin prepping for the dinner he had promised.  
  
"I thought that you said that you weren't going to be cooking here." She leaned over to peek inside the bag that Luke had dropped on the kitchen table.  
  
Luke pulled out a pan and smiled, "Well, I brought my own frying pan." He spun it in his hand and then placed it on the stove.  
  
"Show off! What do you intend on doing with that?"  
  
"Cooking. Something that hasn't been done here for years! I hope that this thing still works." He smirked.  
  
Luke took out all of the necessary items needed to prepare while Lorelai watched his every move intently.  
  
"Do you need any help? I feel so useless." She found herself standing close to Luke and looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, here." He tossed her the burger buns. "Watch these."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "You don't trust me with anything, do you? Um, how about some music?"  
  
"Trust takes time. Music sounds like a plan...pick something good."  
  
Lorelai scurried off to Rory's room and turned on the radio. A commercial sounded though out the room and lingered into the kitchen where Luke stood over the stove with the already prepared hamburgers sizzling in the pan.  
  
"Nothing good is on but this commercial kinda has a catchy jingle to it, don't you think?"  
  
"No." Luke turns and takes something off the table and then resumes cooking.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you get really serious when you're cooking?"  
  
"What can I say, it's an art."  
  
Lorelai walks over to the fridge and takes out a beer. "Want one?"  
  
Luke takes the held out beer from Lorelai, "Thanks. You're not going to make me drink alone are you?" He motioned to her empty hands.  
  
"Nope, never! It's a law; your beer bottles need companionship." She twisted the top off of her bottle and held it up, "Cheers."  
  
Luke did the same and there bottles clacked against on another.  
  
"So, are you going to allow me to cook or are you going to continue to harass the chef?" Luke asked with a smile.  
  
"No, I'll leave you to your duties!" Lorelai left the kitchen and fiddled with the movie boxes that were scattered across the coffee table in the living room. She didn't find anything that sparked her interest at the moment so she let her body fall into her comfy sofa. Lorelai stared at the ceiling and yelled, "Hey, this is fun. We're having our date in separate rooms! We've got this married thing down already. I think that we're ready for the main event!"  
  
Luke walked into the living room to find Lorelai lying down on the sofa.  
  
"Are you pouting?" Luke asked as he stared down at her.  
  
Lorelai squinted her eyes up at him, "No."  
  
Luke sighed and allowed himself to give in, "Would you like to flip the burgers before they burn?"  
  
Lorelai jumped at the chance to do something other than waiting patiently for her entrée to be served to her in the normal fashion. "I CAN cook you know!" She reached for the spatula that was held in Luke's hand. Luke pulled it out of her reach just before her hand grasped the grip of the handle.  
  
Luke chuckled at her attempt. Lorelai proceeded to climb on the couch to make herself taller in order to reach the object at hand. Luke just stepped further back to stay out of her reach. Lorelai jumped off of the couch and soon found herself face to face with Luke. Lorelai looked up at Luke's hand still raised above his head with the spatula waving like a victory flag. She smiled and held up a finger. "I sure hope that you're not ticklish because if you are....you're in for it!" She threatened.  
  
Luke backed himself away from Lorelai and found himself with his back pressed up against the wall and a still grinning Lorelai in front of him. "I'm not ticklish."  
  
"No, no, no...you're ticklish alright, because why else would you be backing yourself into a corner trying to get away from the tickle finger?"  
  
"The tickle finger?" Luke smiled; there was a faint shimmer in Lorelai's eyes. He knew that he was ticklish but didn't want her to know that he was. He guessed his secret was already out of the bag.  
  
"That's its job." She returned his smile; she liked that fact that she was in control and he was weakening at the thought of her touch.  
  
"Um...the burgers..."  
  
"Give me the spatula and I can promise you that it won't burn." Lorelai winked at him with the knowing that Luke would give in. He did and as soon as the spatula hit Lorelai's hand she was off to the kitchen to flip the burgers. She excitedly exited the living room with a hop in her step. "See, I can cook." She looked down at the sizzling pan and made a face. "Hey, is this normal?" She shouted back.  
  
Luke came up behind her and peered over her shoulder, "Um, yeah. This is what you eat every day of your life and this is how it is cooked to perfection."  
  
"That looks disgusting." Lorelai stated blandly.  
  
"Well are you going to turn them over or are you just going to continue to stare at the pan in shock of what has entered your mouth for the past sixteen years?"  
  
She shook her head and handed the utensil to Luke and walked away from the stove and took a seat at the round table. "Let me know when it's over."  
  
Luke laughed as he turned the burgers over and then he tossed a look at Lorelai, "You feeling alright?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine and dandy." She stood up and walked to the refrigerator, "I'm getting another beer, would you care for one?" Lorelai opened the box and reached inside and grabbed two without waiting for Luke's reply.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Good answer."  
  
"These are almost done. I'd give it another five minutes before dinner will be served. Do you want to get a couple of plates or something to put them on?"  
  
Lorelai propped herself up on the counter and pointed to the cabinet to the left of Luke, "The one next to the stove should have all of your plate needs." Luke followed her direction and took two plates down. "So, having any fun yet?" She asked.  
  
"When am I not having any fun in your presence?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure that there has been a time when it wasn't so fun. Oh, like that time that I, um, yelled at you for no reason at all. Then I ignored you and your wonderful food for months. That wasn't fun if I recall correctly."  
  
"You missed me."  
  
"I did and I'm not afraid to admit it, buster!"  
  
"So, now, this arrangement that we have going on is good and..."  
  
Lorelai gave him a puzzled look, "And what? I don't see where you're headed with that."  
  
"What I mean is...We're dating right?"  
  
Lorelai laughed as Luke fidgeted and found himself in an awkward situation. "Gezz, if we're not dating I'd love to know what we're doing. We've done everything that normally happens on a date. The awkwardness was covered weeks ago and then it was followed by an incredible kiss." Lorelai pondered for a moment and Luke watched her intently. "I didn't mean to push us. I know what I said before....the not wanting to move too fast and everything. I faltered on my own word."  
  
"Lorelai you don't...."  
  
"No, no....let me finish." She interrupted, "I don't know what has come over me lately. There's so much intensity and it's scary and rewarding all in its own, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, um...I think these are done. Are you ready to eat?"  
  
"Sure, when am I not?"  
  
"True."  
  
They ate and talked in between bites. Both seemed to slip into those moments when the comfort zone had surpassed beyond their means of control. It wasn't an act; it was true to its word. They found pure enjoyment in each others company and the levels began to rise above all that they were afraid of.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: Alright kids, here's a new installment of my story. I hope that you enjoy. I figured that it was about time to get another chapter out there for you. I apologize that it took me so long. I wanted to continue the date...but I'll do so on my next chapter. Have fun and don't forget to review! 


	13. Life Happens

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
***  
  
Life Happens  
  
***  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Lorelai found her eyes wandering over Luke without her thinking about her actions prior to doing so. They had just finished their meal and had begun to clear away the used dishes. Lucky for her, Luke was a very clean cook and the only mess made was picked up right after it had occurred. This was something that she could most certainly get used to. Luke washed and rinsed the plates and handed them to Lorelai to dry then she put them back in their proper place.  
  
"You know we can do this later, right?"  
  
"Lorelai, if we don't do this now…knowing you, it won't get done for months."  
  
"I can always hire you for the dirty work." Lorelai shot as she moved across the kitchen. "Would you mind wearing a cute little apron while you work? It makes it all the more enjoyable."  
  
"I'm only being polite…and no I will not be wearing a 'cute little apron.'" He replied gruffly.   
  
The last dish was cleared and Luke surveyed the room for anything that he could have forgotten. Everything was spotless just as he had liked it. Lorelai motioned towards the living room and Luke obediently followed her pursuit. Luke tossed the towel on the table and then took a seat on the sofa.  
  
"You really didn't have to do all that. You cooked, I would have cleaned." Lorelai said as she sat on the opposite far end eyeing him flirtatiously.   
  
Luke smiled and nodded knowing full well that she would have done it eventually. He knew her too well and chuckled in the mist of it all.  
  
"So, what are we to do now?" Luke asked still smiling.  
  
"Well, I have a few movies that I rented…but I am not in the mood to keep my eyes pasted to the screen and anyway I'll probably drive you nuts with my own commentary. How about a game of cards or something?"  
  
"Do you own a deck of cards?"  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I, Lorelai, do own cards. I think they have the Chippendales on them though." She bounced happily.  
  
"Oh, gez."  
  
"I'll be right back." She padded him on the shoulder as she made her exit and ran upstairs in search of her cards.  
  
Luke sat patiently waiting for her return. He heard something fall upstairs and he stood up when he heard Lorelai cry out. "OWWWWWW, Damn, damn, damn, damn!"  
  
"Lorelai, are you alright up there?"   
  
Lorelai reappeared and winced in pain as she descended the stairs. In her hand she had the playing cards and she displayed them in triumph.   
  
"What happened?" Luke moved towards her to help her the rest of the way down.  
  
"It attacked me!" She shrieked. Lorelai reached the sofa with help from Luke.  
  
"Look, you didn't have to go into battle with the furniture for a deck of Chippendale cards." Luke replied once Lorelai was seated. "Let me get you some ice."  
  
"Luke, it's just a bruise…that hurts really bad at the moment but the pain will subside…eventually." She muttered under her breath, still she took a swig of her beer to try to ease the pain in her head that was a joint reaction from the smacking of her leg into a piece of wood that belonged to her dresser.  
  
"Please, just allow me to do this." Luke went into the kitchen and rummaged though a few cabinets in search of a bag of some sort but he came up empty handed. Instead he grabbed a few paper towels and placed some ice cubes on it and twisted the bunch up to hold the ice in place.  
  
Luke returned a moment later and handed the ice pack to Lorelai. "Thanks."  
  
"It's best if placed directly on the abrasion."  
  
"Doctor, I'm wearing jeans, I don't think that it's possible." She mocked.  
  
Ignoring her comment, "You could change."   
  
"You don't like me the way that I am? I don't think that I can live up to your standards." She replied with sarcasm screaming in her voice. Luke just looked at her with a glare in his eyes. "I think you just want to look at my sexy legs." Lorelai smirked and watched him shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Since you don't want to change, why don't you roll up your pant leg and let me make sure that it's simply just a bruise." Luke said avoiding her eyes.  
  
"You're very persistent." Lorelai did as she was told and reveled to Luke that it wasn't all that serious. "See there, it's ugly! Happy?" Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Yes, extremely, beyond belief. How about that game of cards now?" He asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Men…" She rolled her eyes, "Um, we're going to have to sit on the floor, we need a flat surface. Do you think that you can hack it?"   
  
"Fine."  
  
Lorelai scooted to the edge of the sofa and slid down until she was firmly on the floor. She began to shuffle the cards, "First off, what games do you know how to play?"  
  
"Fifty-two card pick up has always been one of my faves." Luke replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well that most certainly can be arranged." She threatened.  
  
"I was kidding." Luke thought for a moment, "Do you know how to play deuces wild or draw poker?"  
  
"OH, Go Fish!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, fine, we'll play one of your manly games….but just this once."   
  
Luke sat on one side of the table while Lorelai sat on the opposite end. They kept the distance between them for the most part. Both were still shy about their relationship and how it was progressing. Lorelai concentrated on folding the cards correctly without them zipping out of control. Luke simply watched her from the corner of his eye without it being too obvious. Once Lorelai figured that the cards were well mixed she dealt out five cards to Luke and then herself.  
  
"Deuces Wild it is. How many?" Lorelai asked with the remainder of the deck in her hand.  
  
Luke glanced at his cards and arranged them in their appropriate order. "Two." Luke muttered once he was satisfied with the three remaining cards in his hand.  
  
"Look at you! You have your poker face on and everything. You're so mysterious!"  
  
"Just deal."  
  
Lorelai dealt out his two cards slowly causing him to glare at her again.  
  
Lorelai peered at her hand and was surprised to find that she had a very good hand. "I only need one card." She picked from the top of the deck and smiled approvingly at what laid in her hand.  
  
"Are we planning on wagering anything?" Luke asked.  
  
Lorelai's eyes lit up, "How about your clothes?" She smirked.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Oh, Luke Danes, I can be very serious." Lorelai whipped. "So, you're not going to wager your clothes?" The expression on Luke's face said everything she didn't have to hear, she already knew the answer.   
  
Luke glared at her as if thinking really hard about her question. He wondered as to why she was pushing the issue. He had a really good feeling that she was joking around but he didn't want to chance it at this moment. "I don't think so."  
  
Lorelai simply smiled, "Took you long enough to think of the answer to a not so difficult question. It was either a 'Sure, lets play strip poker!' or a 'No way!' deal. No," She shook her finger at him, "No, you thought about it, you thought long and hard." She reached her hand under the sofa and placed a bag on coins on the table. "I guess that we'll have to wager this then." She emptied the coins on the table and they clanked on the hard surface.  
  
"I see that you've done this before." Luke commented.  
  
"This is how I taught Rory how to count and manage money. I'd tell her to count to twenty-five and she'd hand me a quarter."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope. It was a well deserved experience."  
  
"You have the strangest teaching habits." He remarked.  
  
"She would have lost interest if I hadn't made it the least bit interesting. She was always a quick study and most of the time she creamed me. She was one rich little girl by the time she was four." Lorelai began to distribute the coins evenly between them both. "Little did she know I was secretly robbing her blind every time that she wanted to play 'Count the Cards with Money.'"  
  
"You're cruel. Um, did you want another beer?" Luke displayed his empty bottle. "I'm out."  
  
"Sure, grab me another."  
  
Luke stood up and left the room. A few seconds later the click of the bottle being opened disturbed the silence. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." Lorelai reached and took the cold brew from his hands.  
  
Luke glanced down at the envelope that seemed to catch his eye all evening. "So, what are you planning on doing with those?" He pointed with the hand that held his beer while he stood still standing.  
  
She too had caught her eyes drifting to that same envelope that laid on the table. "See, I've been thinking that I could sell them to the highest bidder on Ebay. What do you think?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'd say, please don't."  
  
"Aww, you're no fun. We have to make this interesting…shake things up a bit…rattle the cages….poke…"  
  
Luke interrupted, "Alright, I get it."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm seriously lost…"  
  
"Okay. That was easy. I thought that you could keep up."  
  
"Keep up with what?"  
  
Lorelai giggled, "Nothing." She gazed at him for a moment and then caught herself and averted her eyes away from him when he caught her stare.   
  
Luke twiddled with the cuff of his shirt nervously, "Are you okay about all of this small media?"  
  
Lorelai half laughed at his question, "I should be the one asking you that question. I'm used to the gossip."  
  
"But to me it feels different this time, you know what I mean? The gossip isn't all that bad; it's just annoying at times. I imagined that it would be far worse than it has actually been." Luke took a seat on the sofa while Lorelai sat on the floor. She positioned herself with her back to the sofa and took a deep breath.  
  
"How is this different?" Lorelai stared straight ahead as she awaited his reply. She could feel his eyes on her but she brushed it off as she sipped her beer. She no longer minded the way that he gazed at her with his eyes seeing right through her  
  
"It's just, it feels like this is right…"  
  
"Everything was assumingly 'Right' in our lives at some point in time. This town is always acting bizarrely to any event that seems to pop up out of no where. It's not different, Luke. They just want to share a piece of excitement. We give them something new to talk about…It's still the same ol', same ol.'"   
  
Luke's eyes continued to burn her and she felt his pain in his stare. She forced herself to look at him again but he didn't respond even as her gaze fell upon him, "It's just…it's just I…I don't know." She admitted. "I hate the not knowing of what's going to be said next. I don't want the talk to come between us, that's all."  
  
Luke gathered his thoughts and with his head bowed he finished what Lorelai had interrupted. "I thought that the gossip didn't bother you. It seems like it does."  
  
"I just wish that the information was correct before they made any assumptions, that's all." She paused, "I guess…" Her voice trailed, "Why didn't we see this before?"  
  
"We're fools?" Luke guessed.  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
The air lightened around them and it became a little easier to breathe. Lorelai picked herself up off the floor and sat down beside him. She didn't understand as to why she reacted to Luke's statement the way that she did. "Why is it that I feel the way that I do whenever I'm around you? Why is it I find myself doing and wanting things that I don't feel that I should have?"   
  
Luke shifted on the sofa to allow some type of space between them. If he sat still enough he could feel the heat of her brush his skin. "Like what?" Luke asked curiously. The question brought a smile to her lips.  
  
"Like…" She blushed, "Like touching you. No matter how brief the moment is…just touching you, feeling you…even kissing you. It's just as of lately that I find myself slipping." She caught his eyes.  
  
"So, how is this not different from anything before?"  
  
"I guess, I'm just afraid." She whispered.  
  
"Me too." He responded.  
  
Avoiding another confrontation on the subject at hand, "So, before all of this you wanted to know what we should do with those pictures, right?" Luke nodded. "Well, we could just let them sit on the table to mock us…or we could frame the ones that we like and get over this entire incident."  
  
"I don't frame pictures."  
  
"Oh, come on! It's our first snapshot of us as a true couple."  
  
"A snapshot that we didn't agree to."  
  
"But we can't turn back time so we're just going to have to deal with what is in front of us and move on."  
  
"What about the game of cards that we were playing? Are we going to finish that or are we going to drop everything and frame our invasion of privacy for a job well done?"  
  
Lorelai picked up her cards and turned them over on the table so that Luke could see and smiled proudly, "I've got a full house."  
  
Luke did the same, "Two pair."  
  
Lorelai bounced in her seat, "I win! Now take off your shirt." She demanded.  
  
"I did not agree to that."  
  
"Well, take your flannel off at least."  
  
"We were wagering Rory's kiddy bank."  
  
"I was, you weren't." Lorelai stated.  
  
"You're relentless." Luke unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the back of the sofa. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"And I get no show." She pouted. She then got up and hobbled to Rory's room. The music that was there vanished at the stroke of a button. She then dropped the makeshift ice pack into the sink and made her way back to the living room.  
  
"How's the leg feeling?" Luke asked when Lorelai returned.  
  
"I just hit it really good, didn't I? Cause it still hurts like the dickens!"  
  
Lorelai sat back down beside him and picked up the remote for the television. "What's on?" he asked.  
  
"Let's find out, shall we?" With the push of a button the screen lit up. Lorelai was starting to feel the beginning stages of her buzz from the alcohol. She felt dizzy and without thinking she rested her head on Luke's shoulder to try and knock out the throbbing in her head. Luke flinched when he felt the pressure of Lorelai fall upon him. Slowly he relaxed and then he moved his arm so that it was draped around Lorelai, holding her near. Lorelai tensed when his fingers began to rub up and down her arm, then she too calmed down after she got used to his tender touch. "This is nice." Her voice whispered low and relaxed.  
  
Her heart began to whisper as his fingers played on her skin. She wondered if he knew the effect that he had on her. It was nurturing for her to feel the was that she was feeling. Lorelai felt like she was drifting on air and every movement of his hand made her fly higher than she had before. She blocked out the sound from the TV and took in everything else around her. Luke took the remote from her relaxed hand and he turned the channel to a baseball game that was on and they sat still in the cozy living room as if they had done it a thousand times before. She didn't find any interest in the game what so ever but still she watched as her body molded next to Luke's.   
  
"Are you comfortable?" Luke asked in a husky voice.  
  
"A little too comfortable." Lorelai replied.   
  
Luke kissed the top of her head, "Same here."  
  
"I could almost fall asleep with you doing that."  
  
He laughed softly, "You can if you really want to."  
  
"That means that you can't leave because I can promise you that I will wake up once you stop."  
  
"Are you asking me to spend the night?"  
  
"You probably shouldn't."  
  
"Are you afraid of what could happen?" Luke asked curiously.  
  
"Are you?" Lorelai fired back.  
  
He laughed again, "I asked you first."  
  
She could feel his smile; "Nothing is going to happen, so I guess that there's no reason to be afraid that anything is going to happen." She tilted her head up and saw that he was indeed smiling.  
  
"Do you trust yourself?" He asked.  
  
"With you…I think that I do."  
  
Luke leaned down the short distance to meet Lorelai's lips and they exchanged an intense kiss. The clouds in Lorelais' mind became a reality as it deepened, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the moment that was spinning circles around her.  
  
"Mmm," Luke moaned as they broke away.  
  
"Right back at you." Lorelai kissed him again and this time the kiss lasted a bit longer.  
  
"I should go…" Luke replied when the kissed ended. His heart was racing and his breath was ragged. He didn't move from the position that they were in, he simply looked into her blue eyes and waited for her response.  
  
"And if I ask you not to…" Lorelai threatened.  
  
"I'd say that I'd love to stay, but I really shouldn't. I have to open the diner early tomorrow."  
  
Her eyes searched his and they were full of knowing. "You're probably right."  
  
"I am right."  
  
"We'd be moving kind of fast wouldn't we?" She finished his thought.  
  
Luke shook the thought of spending the night with Lorelai. It was something that he had wanted but they both wanted to take their time on building on their relationship that seemed to intensify every time they got comfortable in each others presence.   
  
Luke stood up, "I guess I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Lorelai stood up as well; "You know my routine."  
  
"I'll have coffee."  
  
"It had better be a whole pot."  
  
"That stuff will kill you." He warned.  
  
"Then, I'll die happy and I'll have you to thank for making my life so sweet."  
  
Luke walked towards the door and Lorelai followed behind him. Luke turned once they entered the foyer and embraced Lorelai into a tender hug. She tilted her head up and met his waiting lips and found herself kissing him again.  
  
"We're getting good at that." She moaned.  
  
"We are." Luke agreed and kissed her again as Lorelai wrapped her arms around him. He cradled her face in his hands as her fingers began to play at the base of his neck and the kissed deepened yet again.  
  
Luke stopped short when he opened his eyes and found another pair staring wide right back at him and they weren't Lorelai's. "Rory!" He jumped back somewhat embarrassed at the situation that he was caught in.  
  
"Very funny." Lorelai muttered as she leaned back into him but she too pushed herself away abruptly when she saw the look of fear in Luke's eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mom." Lorelai heard the voice and froze in her tracks. She closed her eyes and then spun around to see Rory running out the door and run towards her car that was parked in the driveway.  
  
"Rory! Wait up, Scooter Bunny!" Lorelai yelled as you chased after her daughter and finally caught up with her on the front lawn.  
  
Rory turned to look at her breathless mother. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that Luke was here. I thought that you were going to be home alone and I was planning on surprising you. I surprised you all right. It felt like I just walked in on my parents doing something that I shouldn't be seeing…Oh, God, poor Luke, he looked like deer caught in the headlights."  
  
"Hold on, honey. It's okay; you didn't ruin or hurt anything. It was just a good night kiss and that was all." Trying to get her point across, "Nothing dirty of any sort was going down. He was about to leave when you walked in." Lorelai explained.  
  
Rory crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, "Yeah, well, it looked like you were just greeting him and that you were about to lead him upstairs to finish the task that was obviously at hand."  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, "Oh NO, Luke and I aren't…No, really he was about to   
  
go." Lorelai reassured her.  
  
"So, I didn't interrupt your…." Rory's face softened, "I'm so sorry, Mom."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Please stop apologizing and…" Looking confused she asked, "Um, Now tell Mommy why it felt like you were barging in on your parents….you've….I've never…"  
  
Rory cut her off and explained, "That's just it, you've never kissed anyone but dad in front of me and even then it was never like that. And I've accidentally walked in on you at the end of one of your dates that just so happened to end with a kiss and I felt just awful. Now, I feel worse because I came here unannounced."  
  
"Wait, Rory…."  
  
Avoiding Lorelai's eyes Rory concluded, "Luke has always been like a father to me and to see you two like that just made it seem all the more real."   
  
***  
  
Luke walked outside and glanced at Lorelai and Rory out on the lawn. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation that he knew was about him. Luke walked away from the Gilmore residence without being noticed and headed towards the diner. The evening, he noticed, had turned still and dark, all the windows were lit up due to the night crawling in as he wandered the sidewalk. Soon he found himself outside his front door. He took out his keys and placed it inside the keyhole to unlock the door. The door clicked as the key turned and then he stepped inside his empty diner that he called home. Thoughts of what had just occurred zigzagged though his mind.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai wasn't shocked that Rory thought of Luke as a father figure. She was touched yet confused, she wasn't sure how she should feel about all of this. She had to admit that Luke had always been there for her daughter and had, on more than one occasion, taken up for Rory. Lorelai began to think back and realized that Luke had been there for Rory, more so than her real father.   
  
Lorelai walked inside her home puzzled as Rory followed suit.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai called and received no answer.  
  
"It doesn't look like he's here anymore." Rory commented as she looked around. "He left, I scared him, didn't I?"  
  
"Well, if he's not here…then I think that he did leave. And I'm not sure if you or I scared him off." Lorelai admitted.  
  
"I'm…"  
  
"Don't even." Lorelai interrupted by putting a finger over Rory's lips. "Now, it looks like it's just you and me kiddo." She observed. "Why didn't you call and tell me that you were on your way? I could have ordered you some pizza or something."  
  
They walked over to the sofa and took a seat, "I found out after I talked to you yesterday that class was canceled for tomorrow, so after I got off of work I thought that it would be easier for me to come and sleep in my own bed since we have dinner at Grandma's tomorrow night. That way we don't have to take two cars." Rory elaborated.  
  
"Good thinking, kid. I'll let you drive so that your mommy can drink. Lord knows I'm going to need it."  
  
"Um, aren't you going to call Luke and see if everything is alright?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, I'm sure that everything is fine. He's just a little skittish when it comes to offspring."  
  
Rory got up and picked up the package that was lying on they coffee table. "Hey, what's this?"  
  
"Oh, that's nothing but paranoia in an envelope from this crazy town to us." Lorelai stated blankly.  
  
"What is it exactly?"  
  
"Undo the magic folds and find out for yourself…apparently seeing is believing."  
  
Rory opened the envelope and took a look inside, then proceeded to pull out it's contents. With one look at the pictures she replied, "I guess I'm not the first one to walk in on you two getting it on."  
  
In a lighter tone, "See, now there's no reason for you to be upset that you did the same. It happens." Se paused then asked, "By chance you didn't happen to snap a few while you waited for us to come up for air, did ya?"  
  
Laughing, Rory shook her head, "Nope, I can't say that I did. I know how much you wanted to add to your collection of candid moments."  
  
"And out the door goes my wishful thinking."  
  
"May I ask how serious things are with Luke?"  
  
"Sure. You may ask but it doesn't mean that I have to actually tell you just how serious things are." Lorelai responded with a smile.  
  
Rory sat back down crossed legged and Lorelai did the same to face her daughter who was eyeing her suspiciously. "Hey, I tell you everything that's going on every time you ask me. I thought that we could talk about things like this."   
  
Lorelai shook her head and continued to smile, "Ah, but you're the child and I'm the mother, I'm supposed to know what's going on in your precious life."  
  
Innocently, "I just wanted to know if it was time to start calling him Daddy."  
  
"I'll keep you posted."   
  
Rory didn't say another word but she simply eyed her mother and was grinning ear to ear.   
  
Changing the subject, "Where are your bags ? I know that there's no possible way that you would drive all the way home without your reading material."  
  
"They're still in the car. I guess you could say that I got a little distracted." She continued to eye her mother down with hopes that she would cave in. Frustrated, "Are you going to tell me or not? I'm an adult you know, I think that I can handle whatever it is that you wish to tell me."  
  
"Ah, my little one, when did you grow up so fast?"  
  
"I know that it's such short notice, but it was a very long time ago."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about your new boyfriend? Maybe if you give a little, maybe I might consider it as well."  
  
Her daughters mouth hung open, "I…I'm not seeing anyone." Rory stuttered.  
  
"You lie!" Lorelai jumped and smiled, "I'm your mother, I know these things. There is someone and you don't want to tell me, why is this?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Defeated, "I went on one date and that's it. I don't have time to date anyone full time. I've got too much studying to do on top of work. I'm a very busy chick who doesn't have time for the opposite sex."  
  
Lorelai clapped as she laughed in triumph, "See, I knew it!"  
  
"Okay, I told you my sad tidbit of information, now it's your turn to spill."  
  
"We're serious enough to continue dating."  
  
"That's it…what does that mean?" Rory probed.  
  
"It means that there's a possibility that things could get serious if we continue on the path that we're on."   
  
"You and Luke aren't…"  
  
Calmly, "Rory, your mother is not a tramp."  
  
"Mom, I wasn't saying that you were…it's just that I want to make sure that you're not alone."  
  
Their conversation took a turn, "What?"  
  
Rory fumbled for the words to complete her thoughts, "Before it was just you and I…and now you're here by yourself and I just wanted to make sure that there would be someone to look after you and keep you company since I can't. Right now, I just want you to concentrate on you and Luke…nothing else."  
  
"Rory, you will always be my first priority and love interests will always come last." Lorelai replied seriously.  
  
"I know…I know, but it's different with Luke and you must feel that. I want you to be happy and…"  
  
"Hold it, why are you bring this up?"  
  
"Mom, you were so depressed before I left that I felt bad for leaving and going away to college. Gezz, I yelled at you when you wouldn't admit your feelings for Luke because I wanted you to open your eyes up to what you've denied yourself all these years because of me. It just came out wrong."  
  
"Honey, that had nothing to do with you. I didn't move on it because I honestly didn't know how Luke felt. We were never in the right place at the right time. I can't believe that you think that this has anything to do with you."  
  
"Oh, come on! How could you be so blind and deaf? Luke would move mountains if you asked him to, all you had to do was ask."  
  
"Okay, you're officially starting to freak me out." Lorelai backed off and stared at her daughter in disbelief.  
  
Rory shrugged, "I'm just saying, be happy and live in the moment of things."  
  
"I've done that my entire life. Remember me, Mrs. Spontaneous?"  
  
"Spontaneous? As in run, run, run because I'm scared, scared, scared? Oh, I remember that."  
  
"That's not going to happen this time." Lorelai stated with her voice shaking a bit.  
  
"Are you sure? Because if you're contemplating on doing so call me so that I can talk you out of it."  
  
"I'll be sure to call you after my bags are packed and I'm already on the highway."  
  
"Mom!" Rory gasped.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm kidding. Now, how about it if we go and get your stuff from your car and we'll eat the snacks that Luke and I didn't eat." She patted Rory on the shoulder as she got up and Rory did the same.  
  
"I like the way that you think."  
  
They walked outside and each grabbed a few bags and brought them into the house. "My dear child, I'll never have to lift weights again."  
  
"You don't exercise."  
  
Lorelai lifted two of Rory's bags, one in each hand, "Weights."  
  
***  
  
Before Lorelai went to bed she noticed that Luke had left his shirt on the sofa. She brought it to he nose and inhaled his scent that still lingered within it's threads. Rory had trotted off to her bedroom to do a little late night reading and Lorelai was left alone with her heart. With the flannel still in hand she climbed the steps that lead to her own room and set her mind on sleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry, I had to seriously edit this entire thing. Reviews are appreciated. :)  
  
jay 


	14. In the Morning Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
In the Morning Light  
  
***  
  
Morning shed it's light all too soon and crept on the figure that lay beneath a pile of blankets. Her alarm clock mewed on time but she knocked the noise that interrupted her dreams. A minute later the clock sounded again and as before, she tried to smack the constant ringing with her hand. By the third time she groggily pushed the load of blankets off her head and strained her eyes at the object that had started to cluck relentlessly. She picked it up and was about to toss it across the room when a fully dressed Rory grabbed it abruptly from her hand.  
  
"I thought that by the third time you would get the hint that it was time to get up." Rory placed the clock back on the nightstand and then turned to her mother.  
  
"You're a very evil child." Lorelai threw the covers back over her head in an attempt to shield her eyes from the light that filled her room.  
  
"I've made coffee." Rory announced, hoping that it would roust her mother from her slumber.  
  
Still hiding beneath the covers a groggy voice replied, "If It's not in your hand at this very moment, I think I can wait."  
  
"I can not believe that you're turning down coffee." Rory sat on the edge of the bed, "What if I told you that there was someone down stairs who's name begins with the letter 'L.'"  
  
"Tell me that you're lying." Lorelai moaned.  
  
"But you didn't raise a fibber. Now, why don't you get out of bed before I draw the curtain and make you turn into dust."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Alright then, you asked for it." She got up and stood in the doorframe of her mothers bedroom, "Yeah, you can come up now!" Rory yelled downstairs. "I need your help."  
  
Lorelai shot up to a sitting position with her hair in a sort of sleepy disarray. She wore Luke's flannel shirt as a nightgown and Rory started to giggle when she noticed it. "You've got it bad." She commented.  
  
Heavy footsteps were heard ascending the stairs. Lorelai bolted out of bed and raced to close her door. She turned and faced Rory who was grinning ear to ear. "Oh, Lane's here and we're going to Luke's for breakfast, so I'll see you later."  
  
"It's not nice to give your mommy a heart attack." Lorelai mumbled before climbing back into bed.  
  
She heard the two girls giggling as she pulled the covers back over her head. Suddenly sleep had left her and her heart had continued to race at the mere thought of Luke. She dragged herself up out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She took a warm shower and then got ready to begin her day.  
  
***  
  
Luke's brow raised when he saw Rory chatting with Lane outside the diner. The girls made their entrance and took a seat at the counter. Luke put two cups of coffee in front of them and turned away avoiding confrontation about what had happened the previous night.  
  
"LUKE!" Rory whined after he had turned away.  
  
"Stop that, you're starting to sound like your mother." Luke grunted.  
  
"I've learned from the best." Rory beamed.  
  
"So, what'll it be?"  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
Luke scribbled on the notepad and turned to Lane, "And for you?"  
  
"I think that I'll have the same." Lane nodded.  
  
"How's school?" Luke asked them both.  
  
"Fine," Lane and Rory replied in unison.  
  
Luke bent down and asked Rory, "Where's Lorelai?"  
  
Rory giggled, "Um, Mom is huddled under the covers afraid to see light."  
  
"Why? Is she not feeling well?"  
  
"Morning doesn't seem to agree with her today, but it's not like it ever does." Rory and Lane both grinned at him.  
  
Luke glanced from Lane and then back to Rory, "Okay, why are you two grinning at me like that?"  
  
"No reason." They replied.  
  
Luke gave a confused expression and shook his head, "I'll have your pancakes up in a few minutes."  
  
After Luke was out of sight, "How long have they been seeing one another?" Lane asked. "He seems a little fidgety…A lot more than he normally is." She noted.  
  
"Doesn't he…" Rory agreed. "But I think that it's kind of cute that they're pursuing more. They really have been dancing around each other for a long, long time but so far they've been on a couple of dates and it seems to be good. Gezz, I think that they've got the awkwardness out of their way because last night I walked in on them two going at it." She remarked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rory drank the remains of her coffee, "Yep, I knew that they were dating but I didn't think that they would jump on each other like that. It was just a little weird to see Luke….like that with mom."  
  
"Do I even want to know?"  
  
"They were just making out like two horny teenagers."  
  
Luke walked out of the kitchen, both Rory and Lane stopped talking as their plates were placed in front of them, "Enjoy."  
  
Luke looked up and caught Taylor pinning up a sign on the diner window. "Taylor!" he yelled, "If I told you once, I've told you a million times; I will not participate in any of your crazy antics for this town. Never, not in my life time will I agree to anything that is stirred up in your whacked mind!"  
  
"But it's for the spring carnival." Taylor tired to reason.  
  
Luke walked to the window and tore down the sign that was already taped in the window without his approval. He pretended to look it over and then crumbled it into a ball. "I said, 'No way!' What part of that don't you understand?"  
  
Taylor stood with his lips pursed and his hands on his hips, "Why do you have to always be so stubborn? It's just a carnival." Taylor turned and left in a huff.  
  
Luke shook his head in disgust and then he went to serve his customers. Rory and Lane continued to talk as they ate their breakfast.  
  
"So, how do you like living in your dorm?" Lane asked.  
  
"It's different, but it's something that I'm adjusting to slowly."  
  
The two caught themselves in their normal chatter.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai heaved herself out of the front door and walked towards Luke's. Rory had indeed made a pot of coffee but it wasn't strong enough to her liking. It tasted like decaf. Only Luke's coffee would do at this hour in the morning.  
  
Babette started with the questions as soon as Lorelai had exited the house and stopped her on the front lawn.  
  
"So, is it true?"   
  
"Huh?" Lorelai turned and acted surprised to see Babette following her.  
  
"You and Luke?"  
  
"Luke and I." Lorelai repeated.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Isn't it great?"  
  
"It's great."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Beyond belief."  
  
Babette seemed pleased and nodded in approval. "Good, good, Oh, I've got to get back now. I'll um, see you later, hon."  
  
"Ah hum, Later…bye."  
  
***  
  
Within a few minutes she found herself in front of her destination. She noticed Rory and Lane still chatting away and walked inside. She took the spare seat beside Rory with out missing a beat.  
  
"Good Morning." She looked for Luke. "I need coffee." She mumbled.  
  
"Morning." Rory and Lane sounded.  
  
"You're both very evil!" Lorelai stated eyeing them each down.  
  
"You're chipper." Rory commented.  
  
Lorelai stole a bite of Rory's pancake and sighed at the mere taste of sweetness.  
  
"Oh I'm chipper all right. I just spilled to one of the main gossips that Luke and I are official. Now everyone in this crazy town will know. I think that I can breathe a little easier without tiptoeing around everyone." Lorelai breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you going to tell Grandma about Luke tonight?" Rory asked.  
  
"Honey, she doesn't need to know anything just yet." She looked around the diner and spotted a backward baseball cap ducking in the kitchen. "Luke!! Coffee?"  
  
Luke peaked out the kitchen door, "Hey…"  
  
Rory whispers to Lane as Lorelai and Luke exchange lovey dovey eyes. "And then disappears the grumpiness in Luke's demeanor. This could definitely be a good thing."  
  
Lorelai held up her mug and turned it upside down to display that it was indeed empty. She gives Luke her Pouty pout as Luke emerges from the kitchen to retrieve the coffeepot. He pours some coffee into her cup and she gives him a grateful smile. "I so needed this." She drains the cup within a matter of minutes and gives a shout out to Luke for another refill. He does so without chastising her.  
  
Luke returns to the kitchen as if everything is as it normally is.  
  
Rory looks at her mother; "You're enjoying this aren't you? I hope that he's not going to be you personal coffee slave."  
  
"When hasn't he not been my coffee slave? " She inhaled the delicious scent that filled her mug and moaned, "Coffee is good!" Lorelai sees the donut display and slyly takes one, "But it's always better with something sweet."  
  
"I second that." Lane nods in agreement.  
  
"How's that college of yours, Lane?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"I guess it's not as bad as I made it out to be. It's taken some time to get used to but I'm hanging in there. I'm still in the band and you've so got to come and see us play. We've got our own sound going on." Lane stated in between bites.  
  
"I'll definitely have to see you play then, my friend. I'm always up for a new rock-n-roll tune to keep me out of my seat." Lorelai looked around for Luke again to see that he was, yet again, no where in sight. She climbed down from her seat and casually sashayed behind the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee to go. She then pranced back to her seat as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary. Lorelai then gathered her purse and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Now, you girls had better behave yourselves and don't go off rolling the schools or anything until it gets really dark and everyone is asleep."  
  
"You got it." Rory nodded.  
  
Lorelai untangled her purse, "I really need to lose my memory this afternoon, so I suggest you do the same. Something in the water or something…but I doubt Emily would buy it."  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
"You act as if you don't have a clue." She started to make her exit and then turned when she remembered something that she had failed to mention, "OH, tonight we're going to see a movie at Patty's dance studio if you would like to join us."  
  
"Us, as it, you and Luke?"   
  
Luke heard his name and stuck his head out of the kitchen door. Lorelai smiled and waved, "I was just filling Rory in about tonight…" She told him.  
  
"Oh," he fumbled, "So, um, we're still on for that?" He asked trying to keep his voice down so that everyone around couldn't hear.  
  
"Why wouldn't we still be on?" She couldn't help herself from flirting with him. Luke couldn't seem to keep still in one spot for too long with her smiling at him.  
  
Rory and Lane watched the two carry on back and forth. Rory whispered to Lane, "This is almost too cute."  
  
"He's starting to fidget and ah, off comes the hat…oh, and the nervous hand thing…" Lane ran with the details of Luke's every action.  
  
Lorelai shot Rory a look, "Don't tease mommy!"   
  
"It's just so…cute!" Rory giggled.  
  
"Bye, Luke!" Lorelai shouted, she glared back at the two girls sitting innocently on their stools, "Do not forget about tonight, I don't think I can handle it alone."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there." Rory smiled.  
  
***  
  
Later that afternoon Lorelai posed in front of the mirror before calling for Rory.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai yelled out of her bedroom door.  
  
"Yes?" Rory appeared dressed for the evening. She looked at her mother, "Oh, pretty!"  
  
Lorelai turned, "Zip me up please?"  
  
"Is all this prettiness for Luke?" Rory cooed.  
  
"I'm not dressing any different, Rory. This is how mommy usually dresses up for dinner. Nothing but the best for Emily." She explained. Lorelai looked herself over one more time, "Alright kiddo, lets hit the road."  
  
***  
  
At quarter to seven the Gilmore girls were standing outside of the Gilmore residence. The door opened and a new maid welcomed them into the house.  
  
"Is Mrs. Gilmore expecting you?" The maid questioned.  
  
"Oh, yes, um…we're here for the grub." Lorelai chimed.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Was that a trick question?" Lorelai asked.  
  
The maid stood confused, "Yes, we're here for dinner." Rory interrupted.  
  
"Rory, I wanted to play with the new maid!" Lorelai whined as they walked into the living area. Lorelai made her way straight to the wet bar.  
  
Rory whispered to her mother, "You're an adult, remember?"  
  
"But I'm young at heart." Lorelai stated.  
  
Emily enters with a smile; "I'm surprised that you made it here early." She looks at Rory and her smile widens, "You look so grown up. Yale is truly doing something to you. You've got to tell us all about it. "  
  
Lorelai begins to choke on the drink that she made, "But she's also young at heart, don't forget that mother."  
  
"How was your trip to Aspen?" Rory asked.  
  
Ignoring Lorelai's comment, "Oh, we relaxed and tried to savor every moment. It truly was breathtakingly gorgeous."  
  
Richard appears from upstairs and sees that his guests of the evening have already arrived. He greets them in his normal fashion. "Why hello ladies, you're early this evening."  
  
"We figured that the earlier we got here, the earlier we would be able to make a break for it." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Well, Lorelai, I believe we have another guest who should be here shortly and it would be rude if you left early." Emily stated.  
  
Richard makes his way to the wet bar as Lorelai takes her seat next to Rory on the couch. "Another guest?" Lorelai pretends to be hurt, "But I thought that we were the entertainment of the evening. Please tell me it's a juggling act…I've always wanted one of those."  
  
Emily just smiles as her plan is being played out, "He's a friend of the family and he's about your age Lorelai." She pointed out.  
  
Lorelai stares at her mother and doesn't seem impressed at what is unfolding before her, "And…"  
  
"And he's available." Emily finished with her smile still in place.  
  
"Good for him." Lorelai boasts and raises her glass as a toast.  
  
Rory's eyes widened and glared at her mother in shock. She noticed that Lorelai didn't seem to be the least bit phased by what Emily was doing. So she kept her mouth shut and stared at her hands. There was still the badgering going on her grandmother and her mother. No matter how much her mother tried to make things right before, this was all that she got, so in the end she just used it to her advantage. Emily would ignore Lorelai or try to unnerve her in every way possible. To Rory and Richard, it was just plain childish but they choose to play that game. After dinner Rory could already hear her mother ranting on and on about how unjust Emily was and how Emily just couldn't let things go.  
  
"His name is Daniel and he's a very well established man." Emily concluded.  
  
At that particular moment the doorbell chimed and the maid rushed to answer the door.  
  
"And he's here." Emily continued as she stood up to great the new guest.  
  
Richard looks a little shocked. He turns to Lorelai and wordlessly apologizes for what is about to happen.  
  
Lorelai just shakes her head in disgust and stands when a man walks into the room.  
  
Emily gestures to Lorelai with a huge smile slung across her face, "Daniel, this is my daughter Lorelai, whom I've talked to you about." Lorelai nods and then sits back down and quickly finishes off her drink.  
  
Lorelai whispers to Rory, "You're going to have to drive."  
  
Emily then points to Rory, "And this is my amazing granddaughter, Rory. She's attending Yale right now."  
  
"Hi." She stands to greet him and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Suck up." Lorelai muttered.  
  
"Hello, you're just as Emily described, Rory. You've a very beautiful young lady." Daniel replies.  
  
Rory blushes and sits back down.  
  
Daniel reaches to take Lorelai's hand. "And your name does you no justice."  
  
"I'm flattered really." Lorelai stands up with a not so amused look on her face; "Here, have my seat, this may take a while." She meets Emily's eyes, "Mom, may I have a word with you in the kitchen?"  
  
"Lorelai, really…we have guest."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind." She then asks everyone else in the room who has turned quiet. "Right? Right…"  
  
They all nod and Lorelai takes Emily's arm and pulls her in the direction of the kitchen. As soon as the door closed behind them Lorelai began to shout. "Why are you doing this? Do you really have to stoop so low because you don't feel that I can snag my own man?"  
  
"Lorelai, I'm not doing anything. It's not a crime to invite a friend over for dinner."  
  
"Ah, no, no, no; I know you and you have alternate intentions on where you would like to see this go and I'm just the missing piece that was left out of the loop."  
  
"Lorelai, lower your voice. I don't know what you're talking about. You're always thinking that there is more going on than there really is. And I'm sure that you're capable of finding someone. Although, you've probably never even been out since, what's his name, Max was it? Why don't you just date that flannel? He's totally into you and you always seem to brush your feelings aside. If he calls you drop everything and run to him…when will you open your eyes, Lorelai?"  
  
"His name, for the millionth time mom, is Luke. And I've dated!" Lorelai exclaimed, "And just because you don't see it doesn't mean that it's not there." She threw her arms up and continued her rant. "Gezz, Mom, why do you have to presume that everything is wrong in my life? I couldn't make Christopher stay, I can't pay for Yale…"  
  
"I don't presume that 'everything' is wrong in your life. You're blowing this out of proportion."  
  
"But you do…did you ask me if I was seeing anyone before you set up this masquerade?"  
  
"You wouldn't tell me even if I did ask."  
  
"You're right, because it's none of your business Mom!"  
  
"The least you can do is be cordial to the man, it's not his fault."  
  
"AHH!" Lorelai stormed out of the room and went right back to the bar and mixed herself another drink. After she was done, she turned around to see the wordless faces on her. "Drink anyone?"  
  
***  
  
That night couldn't have ended any sooner. Rory convinced Lorelai to stay through dinner and Lorelai couldn't believe that she was being held against her will. The conversation seemed to steer in her direction every time she took a bite of her food that was placed before her. She didn't say much…just nodded or gave two words or less. For some reason Emily couldn't seem to stop smiling. Lorelai was purely disgusted and gave up on eating because she had lost her appetite.   
  
"So…I take it things are still bad and that the two of you have yet to kiss and make up?"  
  
"Right on the money." Lorelai said as they drove back to Stars Hollow.  
  
"That Daniel fellow, he was nice." Rory stated trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"So, it doesn't change anything. I can't believe that she did this….but I do. It's so Emily all the way round. She does this just to get under my skin and I really have no clue what purpose it serves but she does it anyhow. And she knew…" Lorelai shook her head, "She knew it would set me off. I just wish that she would let it go and move on so that we can act somewhat civil to one another."  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"No, no…it's not your fault. It's just….ah! I don't want to fight with her anymore. It makes me angry and I want to scream at her…but a lot of good that would do, right?"  
  
"Maybe she didn't mean it. Maybe…she just wanted you to meet him and that's it…no strings attached."  
  
"Honey, there's strings. Trust me, there's always strings. Say the name Emily and you'll find stings attached to every line."  
  
"You could of just told her about Luke…" Rory muttered.  
  
"And how would that make things better?"   
  
"Well, for one, maybe she already knows."  
  
"And how, might I ask, could she already know?"  
  
"Mom, I swear, I didn't say anything…"  
  
"I know," Lorelai interrupted. "I'm just being paranoid."  
  
***  
  
The two Gilmores' stumbled into the diner after the fiasco that went down at the elder Gilmore residence. Luke looked up from his note pad when the jingle jangled and a smile swept to his pursed lips.   
  
"Have a seat." He grumbled.  
  
"I think we will and don't forget the regular three pots of joe." Lorelai shot as she shuffled her way to a table.   
  
"How about one cup each." He compromised.  
  
"How about two and we'll strike a deal." Rory chimed.  
  
"She's your daughter."  
  
"I've taught her everything that I know." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"It shows." Luke admitted.  
  
Luke went about his evening duties and brought two cups out to the girls.  
  
"As promised." He announced.  
  
"So," Lorelai searched her surroundings and noted that it was still a little busy. "Is Caesar going to close up so that you can get out of here?"  
  
"Ah, no, I'm turning the sign over right now." He walked over to the door and demonstrated.  
  
"OH." Both Lorelai and Rory replied together.  
  
"I couldn't get Caesar to close tonight so I'm closing early. I just wasn't sure when you would be getting back." he glanced at the clock on the wall and then turned back to the two ladies, "I guess it was a very short meal."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I ate all that much."  
  
"She just picked at her food and made faces at grandma the entire time."  
  
"Isn't that what usually occurs?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, but this time it was worse." Rory explained.  
  
Lorelai nudged her daughter in the ribs. "Hey, she deserved it…she set me up."  
  
"Well, if you would have just told her…I'm quite sure that she would have understood."  
  
Curious, Luke asked, "What are you two talking about? What happened?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head at Rory and then met Luke's questioning eyes, "It's nothing, just…nothing."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll see you two at Patty's. I'm going to catch up with Lane."   
  
"Okay…" Lorelai's eyes followed her daughter until she was out of sight.   
  
Luke's feet were still planted in the same spot and his eyes burned her until she lifted hers to meet his. "Is everything okay?" Luke asked with concern.  
  
"Just dandy." But her heart really wasn't in it.   
  
***  
  
Luke had already dimmed the lights when he sat next to Lorelai. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he struggled for words. Luke knew what went on at these family dinners and he hated the fact that she was hurting right now. He saw it all in her eyes and he prayed that it would melt away once she collected her thoughts and had her insane intake of coffee. But here she was still, fire ragging in her eyes and in her voice. She couldn't hid it from him…"Do you want to talk about it?" He dared to ask.  
  
"Nope…" She reached for his hand and drank in his warmth. "Are you ready to go?" she questioned.  
  
"Not until you tell me what got you all fired up." Luke stated.  
  
Lorelai gave a small laugh, "You're not going to let up on this are you?"  
  
"I just want you to be able to tell me things…" He trailed.  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Fine…you asked for it. My mother tried to set me up with some Daniel fellow tonight. It was so obvious that she was doing it just to stick a knife in my back. " Her tone gave no emotion, "AH…" She squeezed his hand then let go. "She's never going to let any of this go…"  
  
"Oh." Luke responded.  
  
"That's what I said…oh…Just another evening with the wicked witch of the west, it'll pass…until next time." Lorelai traced the rim of her empty coffee cup with her fingertips as she finished her thought. She tried to distract herself but it wasn't helping. Part of her wanted to scream as loud as she could but her voice wouldn't have allowed her to do so. She wanted to cry or even throw something as hard as she could but still…there was nothing in reach. Lorelai tried to catch her breath and steady her voice from cracking. She felt like she was breaking in two.  
  
Filling the silence, "Is there anything that I can do?" Luke asked.  
  
She chuckled, "Nope…" She stood up and Luke did the same. Luke's head hung low as they walked to the door. Lorelai opened it and Luke shut it closed again which caused Lorelai to turn and gave a stunned expression. "Okay…I thought that we were…"  
  
Luke's lips crashed into hers which made her off balance but his strong arms steadied her once the surprise of the moment wore off. She gathered her composure and kissed him back just as fiercely. The intensity carried them both into another world and their surrounds didn't matter. It was just the two of them spinning from the passion that they created. Her hands were limp at her sides and her eyes were clouded when Luke pulled away suddenly.   
  
Breathless, "Alright, lets go." Luke huffed as he opened the door and pulled Lorelai along with him. He headed in the direction of the dance studio with Lorelai still tailing behind him slightly dazed.  
  
"Luke Danes can be aggressive, I never thought that it was possible." Lorelai chatted with Luke still several feet in front of her. She had to run to keep up with him. "Hey, aren't we supposed to go…together? Slow down, Lumberjack!"   
  
"I am not aggressive." Luke stated firmly.  
  
"OH, and that thing you pulled back there…What was your point?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"I was trying to make you feel better and make you forget about…" He waved his hands around, "You know…"   
  
"So every time that I'm down and out you think that's all that you're going to have to do is kiss me and every problem or fear is out the window?"  
  
"Don't get used to it!" He grunted and continued on the path he was on.  
  
Lorelai laughed and then ran to catch back up with him. Once she did, she put her arm though his and giggled until Luke hissed at her to stop. This only caused her to giggle louder. "I like the aggressive passionate Luke. He needs to come around more often." She whispered in his ear still smiling.  
  
Soon they were in front of the dance studio and the movie had already begun when they took their seats. Luke sat in the last seat in the aisle with Lorelai beside him then Rory and Lane.   
  
Lorelai turned to Rory with a knowing smile, "You switched the tapes, that's my girl."  
  
"Shhh." Rory hissed.  
  
"Oh come on Willy Wonka? I know it was you."  
  
"I am not watching this." Luke muttered.  
  
"Are too, it's a classic!"  
  
"It's unrealistic."  
  
"No, it really happened."  
  
"Jess and I didn't dance like that…" On the screen Charlie and Grandpa were singing and dancing after they found the golden ticket in their chocolate bar.  
  
"You know I never thought of it that way…that's disturbing…yet amusing."  
  
***  
  
After the movie was over Lorelai walked with Luke back to the diner. Rory headed home to study which left Lorelai with nothing else to do but entertain Luke to the best of her ability.  
  
"Coffee." Lorelai begged.  
  
Luke turned the switch and coffee began to stream down in a dark line into the waiting pot. "Done."  
  
"I like this."  
  
"I shouldn't be giving you this after you made me sit though that ridiculous movie."  
  
"I never made you do anything that you didn't want to do on your own." Nodding her head, "I think, deep down you really wish it could happen and you're Charlie wanting a piece of heavenly chocolate."   
  
Luke shook his head in disgust and placed a cup in front of her and ignored the comment.   
  
"Fine, don't tangle with me, I know the truth. Now, does aggressive Luke want to come out and play?" Lorelai asked coyly.   
  
"No…that was a one time thing." Luke grunted.  
  
Lorelai stood up with her coffee in hand and walked towards the stairs with a flirtatious grin on her lips. She glanced upstairs and motioned with her head, "You know I haven't seen your apartment since you redid it."  
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
"Show me?" she pleated.  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"Please."   
  
Luke threw down the towel that he had in his hand and followed Lorelai who had already raced upstairs and was waiting at his door. She leaned herself against the wall as she waited for Luke to appear. When he did she asked, "What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing…why?"  
  
"Well, you kinda took off with out saying goodbye. Was it Rory or me that made you run?"  
  
"You made me come up here to ask me that?" Luke asked with his arms across his chest.  
  
"You can't answer a question with a question and No, that's not the only reason…I really did want to see your apartment." She leaned forward so that he could see her pout.  
  
"I didn't run anywhere…I just let you two talk and I didn't want to interfere."  
  
"Oookay. " Satisfied with his answer. "Are you going to open the door or not?" she asked with her brow raised. She placed her coffee mug on the floor so that she could give him her full attention.  
  
"Lorelai…" Lorelai cut him off by planting soft kisses on his lips and then she started to trail down his neck seductively. Luke pushed open the door and Lorelai pulled back with a sigh and walked inside with her fingers laced through his. Once the door was closed Lorelai threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again and this time he kissed her back. Luke cradled her face in his hands as their kiss escaladed then pulled away reluctantly, "We should stop." He whispered in her ear, his voice intense.  
  
"Oh?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"We can't do this…like this…right here…now…It's too soon…"  
  
Lorelai backed away from him and walked towards the couch, then put her head in her hands. She felt Luke's presence sit beside her and she glanced up to see him with his head in his hands as well. "This is weird." Lorelai muttered under her breath but Luke couldn't hear her with his mind lost in thought.  
  
Her stomach was turning, there was so many emotions coursing though her body that she was lost for words. In her mind she wondered why he way pulling away from her like that and building up yet another barrier that didn't really need to be there. Both had gotten past various stages within a matter of a couple of weeks and were getting more and more acquainted with the different aspects there relationship was taking. She just didn't understand.  
  
Luke's heart was racing a mile a minute when he took his seat beside Lorelai. She turned the situation around within a matter of seconds and he liked that she could still surprise him with the little things like that. Did he really know her as well as he thought that he did? He kept repeating her words over and over in his head, 'Can we take this slow?' that's all he was trying to do. He didn't want to rush into something that would leave them second guessing their decisions that were made based solely on there emotions. Deep down he was still afraid of doing something that would cause her to run and never forgive him.   
  
  
  
Luke let out a long sigh and tilted his head back against the couch. It was suddenly very hot in the room. Lorelai sat up and turned to face him, she propped her head up on her hand and watched him, while with the other she traced her fingertips down the front of his shirt playfully. She felt him tense up under her touch and smiled at the effect that she had on him. She noticed that he too was smiling so she leaned into him and kissed his exposed neck and began to unbutton his shirt very slowly, teasing him. But to her surprise Luke didn't stop her like she thought that he would, he allowed her to proceed, and she did.   
  
Luke really couldn't believe what was happening. He was almost positive that Lorelai could hear the pounding in his chest with every movement on her fingers. And he could feel her enjoyment over his tense reaction as her fingers lingered on the last button of his shirt. Neither spoke another word…  
  
Lorelai's mind was focused entirely on the moment. She didn't care of the consequences or the morning after. Deep down at this very moment she could allow her heart to give him everything that was her, Lorelai. She placed her full trust in him and dropped her guard for the night as soon as their lips touched then she fell into him. They were gone and there was no turning back. The sexual tension rose then fell between them as their bodies began to mold together creating the perfect fit.   
  
***  
  
Somewhere in the night she heard him say 'I love you.' Their passion and longing left them bare with matted hair from their intense love making. It was better then either had ever imagined. She noticed how Luke took his time, as if he were afraid to miss a minute and he engraved it in his mind…the way she looked, the way she felt, he captured everything about her as he made love to her. Lorelai was still breathing heavy as she laid beside Luke. His arm was draped around her waist and held her close to his body, not wanting to let her go just yet. Her eyes shown something in the dark that she was always afraid of and still she feared the worst. Regret and worry filled her thoughts as Luke's breathing returned to its normal wavelengths.   
  
Lorelai tired to sleep but she kept hearing Luke's endearing words ripping though her heart. She didn't even tell him how she felt…she just pushed it aside and allowed him total control over her. Whatever it was that he wanted she gave but she could not give him those words…not yet. She slowly climbed out of Luke's bed and began to search for her clothes. Everything that she wore that day was now scattered across every part of the apartment. Once she found everything she crept into the bathroom and got dressed. When she emerged Luke's voice startled her, "It's late…" he commented.  
  
"AHH." She spun around to see Luke with his head propped up on his hand and he eyed her suspiciously. "I was just….um…" She tried to explain.  
  
"Leaving?" He guessed. His heart fell.  
  
"Ah, dah, yes…I have to get….Rory…umm." She combed her hair behind her ear as she fidgeted on her bare feet. She hated the way that he was looking at her right now. He knew what was happening and she could see it in his eyes. She had pushed this and now she was leaving him alone. This was not how she wanted to leave things but she didn't know what else to do. She was afraid to commit to him.  
  
Luke sat on the edge of the bed in his boxers and turned away from her. He didn't want to watch her go and he didn't know how to make her stay.  
  
"I can't handle this…" Lorelai's voice cracked when Luke didn't respond. "I thought that I could…but I can't. It's too much…I don't…I'm sorry." She reached for the door handle, it was cold to the touch, and then turned to see him one last time, then she was out the door.  
  
***  
  
Anybody out there?? Read and Review please….pretty please??   
  
Okay, if anyone is reading, let me know so that I can continue this crazy story line.  
  
Thanks bunches!   
  
jay 


	15. Something I said

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
Chapter 15  
  
Something I said  
  
***  
  
Lorelai wandered around the town aimlessly then she headed to Sookie's house. Her fist banged on the front door as her tears began to stream down her face.   
  
Sookie answered the door in her robe and was shocked to see her best friend in tears at three in the morning, "Lorelai? Are you…what's wrong?" Sookie asked quite concerned.  
  
Lorelai began to fidget again, "I SLEPT WITH LUKE!" She blurted.  
  
"Oh…Wow…That's…" She saw Lorelai's expression, "Not…good?" She took Lorelai's hand and pulled her inside, "It's chilly out there, come here and tell me what happened."  
  
Lorelai took a seat on the couch and began to cry harder. She had tried to hold it inside but the longer she did so the more she hurt. The strong person who was always there was no longer strong enough to handle the situation that she threw herself in, "I don't know what's wrong with me…" she sobbed.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I had sex with Luke! That's what happened…it was great and wonderful…and I left him there…"  
  
"Okay, why…um…It's called progress, it was going to happen sooner or later. I didn't think that you two could keep your paws off of each other for as long as you two have…but, it's Luke…so…Lorelai, is there more?"   
  
Lorelai whipped her eyes with her finger, "He um, he said something to me while we were…you know…um…and I didn't say it back."  
  
"OH…ohhhh, oh boy, so you ah…left?" Sookie asked now confused. She thought that this was what Lorelai had wanted and now her dear friend was having second thoughts and she knew that this was not the best thing to be happening at this time.   
  
"I thought that he was asleep…I got dressed and he was up! Not up…up…" she made herself giggle part sob, "but there he was and I was caught…" She shook her head in disbelief. "I have to go…Thanks, Sookie…sorry I woke you up, I didn't mean to…I have to think."  
  
Lorelai stormed out of the house and practically ran to her own home.   
  
Once she reached her front step she took her time to calm down then tiptoed thought the house and then to her room.   
  
***  
  
Luke couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Lorelai walking out of his life and her words cut him like a knife. He gave into her and he was mentally kicking himself for doing so. If he really could kick himself he would, but that wasn't possible, so instead he sat in the dark interior of his diner and stared out of the door the slammed shut just an hour before. He wanted to run after her but he knew her too well. She had made up her mind and that was it. There really was nothing that he could do to persuade her back to him. He opened his heart, he spoke to soon, he gave her everything and she crushed him into little pieces. She left him torn and broken.  
  
***  
  
The following morning Lorelai helped Rory pack her things and sent her off on her way back to college. She hated to see her go, but it's what had to be done, she needed to be alone right now. Lorelai didn't tell Rory what had happened the previous night with Luke, she thought it best if she didn't know. She put on a play for her daughter and pretended to be chipper and when Rory asked for breakfast Lorelai gave her pop tarts and coffee. Anything at all to avoid Luke right now was all that she could do. Rory didn't notice her tear stained face, if she did she didn't say, she just climbed into her car and waved a cheerful wave and headed in the direction of Yale.   
  
***  
  
Lorelai walked back inside her empty house and tried to think of anything but Luke. Her eyes still stung and were bloodshot from lack of sleep, her dark hair was thrown into a sorta ponytail and her heart was in shambles. She really didn't know what to do anymore. Luke, her best friend, was truly everything to her and she hurt him again. She couldn't forgive herself let alone ask for forgiveness from him. Maybe they were better off as friends, maybe their relationship was just not meant to be taken any further than where they were at. Lorelai replayed last night in her mind and her heart raced as shivers zipped up her spine. She shook off her thoughts and crawled back into her bed and slept his memory off.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later  
  
***  
  
Lorelai steered away from Luke as best she could. She gave up his coffee and his food supply for fear of seeing him. She knew that they would run into one another eventually but…later was a lot better than now. Lorelai spent her time at work and shopping for new things for the Dragonfly. They were booked solid for the next two weeks and that made Lorelai smile at their accomplishments.   
  
"Alright, we're booked for the next couple of weeks and I need to fax a prepared menu for the entrees that we're going to be serving to a group of guests." Lorelai rattled.  
  
Sookie whipped out a sheet of paper that was stained with cake mix. "Okay, that should do it. Although, I am not sure what the deserts are going to be…so I left those blank. It depends on what the weather is like and their moods. I might have a special request night…"  
  
"Sounds great." Lorelai smiled and exited the way she came.  
  
Sookie watched her friend leave and then carried on with the various kitchen duties and shouting out orders for the main dish that she was trying to improve.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai was lost in thought when she heard a familiar voice outside her door. She stood up and when to see what the commotion was about. Michel was yelling at Luke for something or other and Lorelai just stared in shock at the body and voice that belonged to Luke himself. 'What is he doing here?' She thought.   
  
Luke felt her stare and tried to shake it off. He had only come here to fix the A/C unit and then he would be out of here, but no, Michel had to cause a scene about his dirty toolbox.   
  
"Michel, you're scaring the guest! Calm down, it's okay, the dirt is paint…it's not going to hurt anything." Lorelai tried to resolve the issue and Luke caught a long glance at Lorelai.   
  
"AHH, I tried to warn you…but no…you insist on hiring him, what does he know anyway?" Michel turned and retreated behind his desk.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all Lorelai could say. She hoped that it would make the air easier to breathe, but she found herself struggling. "What's going on…Bert? Is something…"  
  
"Yes, and it will only take a minute." Luke avoided her eyes and stared at the floor.  
  
Lorelai bit her lip as pain ripped though her. She wanted to take back everything that she had said but knew that it was impossible.   
  
"Look, I'm just going to…" He nodded and walked away to where the units were, and out the back door though the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah…" Lorelai stared after him then trailed back to the safety of her office.  
  
***  
  
An hour had passed when Lorelai went to the kitchen to refill her coffee mug when she stumbled in on Luke talking things over with Sookie about what was going on with the A/C.  
  
"Ahh, hey…" she interrupted.   
  
"I have to go…but it will hold up until I get that part." Luke brushed past Lorelai without another word.  
  
"Thanks Luke, you're a doll!" Sookie rang after him.  
  
"I take it that he's still mad." Lorelai muttered not expecting an answer to an already known fact.  
  
"Give or take a little. He's still hurting…" Lorelai stood silent and stared at the door that Luke had disappeared behind. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Sookie, I don't know what I'm feeling…"   
  
Lorelai filled her cup and avoided eye contact.  
  
"Because if you do…it wouldn't be a bad idea to let him in on it. Just, tell him how you feel…go with it…He really needs you…and you need him."  
  
Lorelai turned to leave.  
  
"It's been two weeks…how long are you going to carry on like this? You're smothering yourself with work and it's crazy…You two are so stubborn…You need a vacation, Lor…I can handle things here. Sort this out…I hate seeing you like this."  
  
"Thanks…but…I have to work and take care of things here. I'm fine." Lorelai turned to meet Sookie's concerned face. "Really…"  
  
"I'm not buying it…"  
  
"Well, it's not for sale…I have to get back to work."  
  
Lorelai walked out the door and Sookie followed, "Just…" She sighed, "Talk to him…have a cup of coffee…smooth things over."  
  
"I'll try."   
  
Sookie nodded and headed back to the kitchen while Lorelai continued to work in her office.   
  
***  
  
Later that night Lorelai found herself standing outside of the diner debating with herself as to weather or not she should go in. Luke was cleaning down a table as she stared though the glass separating them. She did need a cup of coffee…Luke's coffee. If he didn't want to talk, then she would leave…her mind was made up and she pushed on the door only to find it locked.   
  
The rattle of the door made Luke look up from his duties to find Lorelai on his doorstep. Curious as to what she was doing he walked over to the door and unlocked it and then went back to his duties.  
  
Lorelai pushed open the door and stopped once Luke ignored her entrance. The air was thick around her and she forgot what she was trying to do…well, she didn't forget…she just hoped that it would clear it self up on it's own. But his avoidance spoke for itself. "Hey…" She struggled to say.  
  
Luke looked up and then went back to work without a reply. He was afraid that he spoke a word he would yell, so instead, he ignored.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to tell you what happened the other night…" Lorelai was on the verge of tears again but she would not cry…not in front of him…she had to make peace, but she didn't know how to do that anymore. Sookie was right, they were stubborn. She was afraid to get near him but longed for his comforting touch, what was wrong with her? He was what she wanted and she was running from him…  
  
Luke threw down the towel and crossed his arms across his broad chest and stared in disbelief. He knew what happened, she left…She left and that was the end of the story, he gave himself to her and she ran away with it and left him hurting more than he thought possible.  
  
"I just…I know I've hurt you…I know that you hate me right now and I deserve that…I'm sorry…"   
  
"Sorry?" Luke thought for a moment and then waved his hands in anger, then stormed upstairs and yelled back down, "Turn off the lights on your way out!" Then the door to his apartment slammed shut.   
  
Lorelai cringed at the vibrating in her head and steered herself out of the diner and walked herself home to her empty house.  
  
***  
  
The reasons behind Lorelai leaving were obvious to Luke, he knew what had caused her to freak. They were caught up in moment where Luke thought that he could be honest about his true feelings towards Lorelai, but he thought wrong. It was far too soon for him to let those precious words slip. He wondered if she had felt the same, they had been heading in that direction for a while and he tried to take things slow…but look at where it took him. He grabbed a beer and opened it and drank it's bitter contents then he went to bed. He had to drown his thoughts of Lorelai and it wasn't possible.  
  
***  
  
A few more days passed without confrontation, Lorelai kept her distance from Luke as best as she could. She took the long way to the market to avoid passing by the diner…but when she shot a glance in that direction she noticed a sign on the door. Curious, she walked across the lawn and found herself at the diners front door with the sign reading, 'Gone Fishing.'   
  
***  
  
Pain pinged in her body as she tried the door handle…it was unlocked to her surprise so she walked inside the silent diner. Lorelai heard some shuffling around upstairs, she headed in that general direction knowing exactly what she would find. The door to his apartment upstairs hung wide open and Lorelai sighted Luke throwing things around the room in search of something. His fishing pole was laid on the outside of the door all ready to be carried out. Lorelai flinched when she heard him yelling his thoughts out loud.  
  
"Oh, Take a chance, Luke…See how things go, Luke…Make a move, Luke…Yeah, to hell with all of this and this crazy town and their carnivals, and Ahh!" Luke tossed something towards the door causing Lorelai to jump back and catch her breath. He caught sight of her and her words filled the air before he could even begin to speak.  
  
"Hear me out before you leave…you can't just walk away from this…"  
  
"You already walked away from this…" Luke yelled back at her.  
  
"This is hard for me, Luke…" She matched his shout.  
  
"And it's not hard for me? What do you want Lorelai?" Luke demanded of her.  
  
"Just listen…" Luke's foot tapped on the floor and he eyed her with anger. "I hurt you…and I am sorry…Gezz…I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think I know why I left…I didn't mean to just leave like that…I needed air…I needed time to think…to clear my head of everything and to process what happened. I needed some place to run and the funny thing is I've always run to you…but at that moment…I was running away from you and I was confused. You've always been there for me…and I've ruined everything that has happened between us…Sookie didn't think it was possible…oh…but it is." Luke didn't look pleased, he was still angry with her and she could tell. She continued, "I need you in my life."  
  
"It doesn't work Lorelai, we're different people…we've changed the grounds that we're standing on. You can't take what happened back, or the feelings, or anything back."  
  
"I don't want to take it back."  
  
"Lorelai…I."  
  
"You said that one day I would find the whole package, I would be in love and I would be happy and I would know it when I found it…" Luke had turned away from her and she stood with her feet firmly planted in place. "I know this is no excuse for running out on you like I did…I've been hurt and I've had my heart broken and I've broken hearts…Chris…God…I wanted it to work with him, I wished that there was a way for him and I to be together but that was taken away from me when he got to where he is now…Another family…we couldn't change that and I wouldn't allow him to do so anyway…With Max…I wanted to feel what he felt…I wanted a piece of his love and I wanted to return it…I couldn't…" She sighed letting the rest of her words slip off her tongue like wine, "I couldn't because I was always…always in love…with…you."   
  
Stillness lingered in the air as Lorelai finished her last words, she waited a moment for him to respond and when he didn't she turned to walk out the door. She descended the stairs and then out the door of the diner.   
  
***  
  
A/N…Lets see, should Luke go after her…Should they just stay as friends…can these two get things right…We shall see. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought! I know this is a short chapter but I'll start working on the next installment in the morning…  
  
jay 


	16. Running?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Running?  
  
***  
  
Maybe some things happen for a reason and words that are spoken are just a step in the right direction. However, the words that mean the most can express themselves when you least expect it. The lives of two individuals could now change after three precious words left their lips. For change was definitely floating around on this night, spring was making its' voice heard and 'Love' was writing their story in the stars…but would it be accepted?  
  
***  
  
Lorelai paced her room in hopes of words of wisdom speaking to her but instead she heard nothing but the pounding in her chest. She had left Luke and half expected him to stop her…to say something…any thing at all, but he kept his silence as she crept out of the diner. She did the best that she could, she explained, but her explanation just was not enough right now and she had to accept that and move on. She hoped that things between her and Luke would blow over but they had yet to do that, she had an itching feeling that he would still leave even after she divulged her feelings. If he did, she would be okay with that, she had to. If he could be stubborn then so could she.  
  
***  
  
Luke muttered something under his breath as he loaded the last thing into the back of his truck. He needed to get away from this town, the talk and, above all else, Lorelai. There was no way that he could handle the things that were filling his mind…he needed space and he knew where to find it, far away from Stars Hollow.  
  
With his mind set to doing what it was he was, he knew he had to do; he pulled out of his driveway and sped out of town leaving everything where it was, only to return to the questions when he arrived back a week later.  
  
***  
  
The stars were always brighter in the spring for some reason, some flickered and others did fall, shooting across the sky. Lorelai lay on a blanket as she stared at what, from above, shown down. She was captivated by the small treasure that was free to her viewing…she had a lot of time on her hands right now. Sookie had not allowed her back at the Dragonfly since she had left that night…since the night that she confronted Luke…since the night that Luke had gone fishing. She casually passed by the following morning only to find the sign still in the window and his truck was gone as well. Therefore, to pass the time she daydreamed of things going better in her mind. She wondered to herself if there was a different route that she could have taken. If only her words had not come out the way that they did, then maybe, she would not be here by herself and Luke would not have left to go off fishing some place.   
  
Lorelai had phoned Rory, only to find that she was studying…no surprise there. She could not tell Rory that anything was wrong; she did not need her to worry and run home just to comfort her aching heart. Lorelai would mend because she was strong and she could overcome anything; all she needed was time.   
  
She had her cell phone at her side and it chimed voicing an incoming call. She reached for it and placed it to her ear. "Yes?"  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Who else would you be trying to reach on this particular line?"  
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
"Then I guess you found her…" Lorelai explained gently. "How may I help you, mother?"  
  
"You weren't answering your phone at home so I wanted to try your cell phone."  
  
"Must be important…"  
  
"Where are you at? Are you drunk, Lorelai?"  
  
"I'm weeding the garden while drinking…now that's something that mixes."  
  
"At night?"  
  
"I ran out of time during the day and I found this really big light."  
  
"Is this one of your jokes?"  
  
"No, mother…I'm seriously out here in the middle of the night talking to the plants as I pull them from the ground. I'm a very cruel person…"  
  
"Alright then, I take it that you are free at this moment?"  
  
"I'm just lying around…"  
  
"Good, then you can get dressed and have dinner with me tonight." Emily chirped.  
  
"Voluntarily?"  
  
"Of course, how else?"  
  
"No…I'm busy…Really really busy; busy like a busy busy bee." Lorelai muttered.  
  
"Lying around does not constitute as being busy."  
  
"In my vocabulary it does."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Lorelai, taken back, "What's going on? Why do you need me to have dinner with you on such short notice? It's not Friday."  
  
"Well, you father is out of town on business and Rory is busy studying…"  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Well, that leaves you…"  
  
"Oh…flattered…"  
  
"And I thought that this would be a good time to talk to you about what happened the previous Friday that you were here."  
  
"There's no need for that…I set myself up for that trap…"  
  
"Lorelai, I would just like to speak with you…"  
  
"I have to go…Bye, mom…See you some time next week." Lorelai realized that she was a bit cold to her mother but brushed it off. She closed the phone and stared back up at the night, which consumed her entirely. Her thoughts were clouded and she wished that she had someone to turn to. She missed Luke.  
  
***  
  
A few days later, Luke returned to Stars Hollow. He was unpacking his truck when Lorelai passed right by him without giving him a side wards glance. She played his game and played it well. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a short-sleeved V-neck shirt when she passed him, it was just enough to catch his eye. Lorelai felt his hot stare glaring right through her. She crossed the street and headed towards the market for a few things and then she decided to stop by the Dragonfly to check in. She was sure that Sookie would rush her out…but she needed to kill her time some kind of way. She could not allow Luke to win, not this game anyway.  
  
At Doose's Market, she stood by the candy rack debating on what to get for the movies that she intended to view that evening when she felt someone touch her arm. She recognized that touch in an instant and still gasped for air when she turned to see Luke.  
  
"Hey…" He spoke first and moved nervously. Luke wanted to clear the air of everything that was wrong and try to make things right between him and Lorelai. He just hopped that she would want the same and at this point, the cards were still a mystery to him. Slowly he saw them unfolding and he didn't like what he saw.   
  
Lorelai turned back to place her attention on the various amounts of junk food that stared back at her without replying to Luke. She pretended to ignore him while the other part of her wanted to crash into him. Silently she fought that urge.  
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
"Can't you take a hint…?" Her words were harsh and she cringed at the aftertaste that they left on her tongue.  
  
"You don't mean that…" Luke whispered. He stood behind her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. He felt her quiver but still she did not turn around. "I had to think…" He explained. "Can we just talk?"  
  
Lorelai sighed and turned to face him, "Maybe…but it's unlikely." her voice trailed as she searched his blue eyes then she quickly averted her stare back to anything but him.   
  
"I…" Luke started.  
  
Lorelai suddenly found her feet more entertaining than his words. Luke had a frustrated expression lining his features and picked up Lorelai's bowed chin so that he could see that she was listening before he preceded his plea. Lorelai felt something ignite inside of her when his fingers grazed her skin, tiny sparks filled her eyes then vanished as quickly as they had started.  
  
"I just want to talk…and try to make this right…start over…"  
  
"Start over? We've done that already…look at where that got us!" Lorelai had lost track on where she was; now she was still standing in Doose's yelling at Luke, which caused her voice to raise and that caused onlookers to stare at the spectacle involving them.  
  
"It's not that bad…" Luke matched Lorelai's voice level.  
  
"So…it's not that good." Lorelai shot back.   
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"I can't…I can't do this right here…" Lorelai stormed off and left Luke in the dust as she walked in the direction of her house.  
  
Lorelai crossed through the park and passed the gazebo with Luke hot on her tail. "What do I have to do, Lorelai? I'm sorry!" Luke shouted after her.  
  
She turned on her heel and walked backwards, "Let it go…" She turned back around and continued on her intended path with her arms holding her body as steady as possible.  
  
Luke shouted back at her, "I can't…"  
  
Her feet felt numb beneath her when she stopped walking. She cocked her head and gazed at him several feet behind her. She sighed heavily as his blue eyes burned her soft skin, "All you have to do is run…It's as easy as it sounds, Luke. We've all done it before."  
  
"I've thought about things and I know what it is that I want…It's what I've always wanted and I'm not going to allow my stubbornness to cause a loss of something really good." He allowed his feet to meet up with Lorelai, who was now surprisingly standing still in one spot. "I was angry and I didn't know what else to do…Can we talk?" He paused and knew what to say to get her to cave, "I'll feed your addiction…"   
  
Lorelai thought about relenting, "I don't want to talk right now…" She forced herself to say and then walked further and further away from him.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai headed towards the Dragonfly to try to catch up on some work and to clear her mind. Upon entering, she heard a familiar voice rattle her, "I told you to take one week off…"   
  
"Sookie, I need another way to occupy my thoughts right now…I need to work. I can't sit at home just thinking about it and letting it fester. It's driving me nuts." Lorelai glanced around the room and found several pairs of eyes all on her. "It's a little crowded in here…what is everyone doing??"   
  
Sookie sighed and pulled Lorelai to the side. "Look, I'll tell you later…just go home and relax." she pushed.  
  
"Relax? Something's going on here and I intend to find out…" She looked around again and noticed various amounts of decorations slued across the lobby. The furniture was rearranged and there was an open floor where several of the town's people were chatting amongst themselves. Lorelai had a clue, "Who's the party for?"   
  
"Party?? No, there's no party going on here…that's totally out of the question. I don't know why you would think such things, because there's no party going on here…no sir ere." Sookie tried to explain with a straight face. At that moment Babette walked up to Lorelai and placed a hand on her shoulder and Lorelai turned, "Don't worry he'll be here soon…he'll show." She then walked away and Lorelai's gaze fell back on Sookie who was waving her hands at Babette motioning her to stop talking. The damage was already done.  
  
"Who'll show? What's going on? Sookie???"  
  
"WELL…" Sookie stared at her feet trying to avoid Lorelai penetrating death stare.   
  
"Luke?? Is this about Luke?" Lorelai huffed. "I can't believe that you're doing this…I can handle Luke on my own…I've seen Luke today and it's not going to happen…I've ticked him off and he's ticked me off and that's it! No more Luke and Lorelai…It's over!"   
  
Suddenly everything was quiet and Luke was quietly standing right inside the door. He heard more than his fair share. Lorelai noticed the silence and then whispered half to herself, "And he's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Her feet kicked the invisible spot on the floor.  
  
"Not anymore," Sookie replied in a sad tone.  
  
Lorelai sighed and turned to find an empty space where she knew Luke had stood. She opened the door, her eyes told the truth, and Luke was in his truck and backing out of the driveway.   
  
"LUKE!!" She yelled after him but he was already out of sight.   
  
***  
  
The townspeople of Stars Hollow tried to get the two back together and in the end, or beginning, it backfired on them. Lorelai had thought it best to keep their distance; they had already done that for a long while without truly having to face the fact that they really did miss one another. However, on this night while she sat alone she found a pen and paper and began to write, write, and write a little more. This is what she sealed into an envelope and slid under his door.   
  
'Luke,   
  
I can't seem to face you right now because I'm afraid of getting the cold shoulder that I so much deserve, but I'm sending my apology in this letter anyway in hopes of making a mends.   
  
I'm not surprised by the fact that you left, deep down I knew that you needed to think as much as I did. I overreacted! I got spooked! What can I say?   
  
I can't tell you how sorry I am that I left you like that…with unanswered questions, with the not knowing. If I could turn back time, I would have done everything different but I can't help the fact that I'm afraid of being in love or being loved by someone like you. Someone who treats me so great and knows how to be a friend first and then something much greater second. Love is not a place that I adjust to very well, you know this first hand. After all, you've seen it happen too many times. That night we spent together meant the world to me, Luke. I've never felt anything so powerful in all of my life and I have no regrets…none. Your words just shook me a little and everything seemed to feel too real all too fast.  
  
Now, what you heard at the Dragonfly, it didn't mean what it said. I know that it doesn't make any sense right now but please continue to read…  
  
I was angry. I wanted to talk to you but I'm just stubborn and foolish and I'm trying to change that. I didn't want you to win…and then I realized that this is not a game. Again, I'm sorry. The words you heard…I didn't mean. I just said what I said to get everyone off my back and to stop the constant worrying about where we both stood. It's not easy when you're constantly on center stage and everyone is waiting for your next move. It feels like I'm always being watched.  
  
Luke, more than ever, I do need you in my life. I need you as a friend that I can always turn to…someone that I can count on. Nevertheless, I also need you as something so much more than that. Please….I'm ready to start over.'  
  
She simply signed it 'Lorelai' and crept away. She begged her feet to move and she told her heart to hold on. Inside she prayed more so that Luke would forgive her reckless yet cruel words and that they could rise above this…very soon.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Late the next morning Lorelai made her trail towards the diner in hopes of setting things straight and getting a decent cup of coffee from her main supplier. When she walked inside she found that it was surprisingly quiet and Luke hadn't even looked up to see who had come in.   
  
"I'll be right there." He grunted and continued to tinker with the parts of a toaster on the counter.   
  
Lorelai didn't reply but she moved forward instead. She wanted to touch him, she needed to feel that she wasn't in some dream; She wanted to feel that she was indeed moving forward and not backwards. For some reason he didn't look like the Luke that she knew. He was different…they were different. Her eyes grazed his face and took in the fact that he hadn't shaved in a while. A backwards baseball cap covered his hair and he wore a faded flannel shirt. Lorelai remembered that she still had one of his shirts that still carried his manly scent. The thought sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"So…" Lorelai began. "How were the fish?" Trying to make her words flow as easy as possible while trying to shake the nerves that surged though her body. Her words startled Luke and slowly his eyes met hers.   
  
"Still alive…didn't catch anything." Luke shifted on his feet and went back to his tinkering while ignoring Lorelai to an extent. The tension level increased a degree or two in the room and he replaced the wall as a barrier to the emotions inside him.  
  
"Probably best for those poor fish, they didn't need to be caught." Lorelai replied calmly while she continued to fight her battle. She was losing and Luke sure as hell wasn't biting the line that she cast out.   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"Did you get my letter?" Lorelai asked with her voice shaking to a noticeable degree.  
  
"Yes." Luke grunted back in reply.  
  
"Well?" She was getting frustrated.  
  
"Well, what, Lorelai?" His eyes shot up at her and immediately inflicted pain.  
  
"Nothing…" Her eyes studied her hands. "Look, while I'm here, can I just get a cup of coffee?"   
  
Luke promptly filled a coffee cup and placed a lit on it to go. His hands shook when he placed the cup in front of her.   
  
Lorelai placed the money on the counter and turned to leave, "Thanks…" she muttered. She left and Luke didn't even look up to watch her go.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'm cruel!!! I know you all hate cliffhangers…but that's life. :Smile: Anyway, I'll have another chapter up a lot sooner, probably by early Monday morning. Chapter 16 was already up to 16 pages…but I cut that in half so that you wouldn't lose interest. Don't worry I won't forget to post it. Thanks for all of the great reviews.   
  
jay 


	17. Distant Distractions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Distant Distractions  
  
***  
  
If words could be taken back, if apologies could only be accepted and not rejected, then maybe anticipated events could fall into place. Pride stood in the door and the longing looked inside, while both wondered why the other had to be so stubborn. Different windows opened and a new breeze swept past them. They felt its sting.  
  
***  
  
Another two weeks passed without the two talking and Lorelai hated every moment of it. Today her and Rory were walking through town arm in arm towards the festival that was taking place in the town's square.   
  
"Taylor went all out, didn't he?" Rory took in her surrounding in awe.  
  
"That he did…but it was to be expected." Her voice was tense and she tried to sound happy. Of course, she had her daughter home for the weekend and she was supposed to be enjoying it, but when Lorelai's eyes drifted to the sight of the diner, she felt her heart sink.   
  
Rory noticed the direction in which her mothers eyes strayed in "Want some coffee?"  
  
"Why do you ask such questions?" Lorelai chimed.  
  
"I'll go and get it…um; I'll meet you at the gazebo with the delicious goods in hand."  
  
"You're speaking my language, kiddo."   
  
***  
  
Rory headed straight for the diner with her intentions well laid out. The door rang when she entered the diner.   
  
"Hey, Luke!" Rory beamed.  
  
"Hey…when did you get in town?" Luke asked with a smile.  
  
"Friday night dinners…and I couldn't miss out on the fun out here."  
  
Luke chuckled and placed one cup of coffee on the counter. "Here you go…On the house."  
  
"Um," Rory studied the one cup, "I need one more please."  
  
"She can come in here and get it herself if she wants it." he grunted.  
  
"Yeah…she could…but she won't." Rory muttered. "Listen, she misses you…a lot in fact. She didn't tell me what happened. Every time I try to get some information out of her, she says that she doesn't want to talk about it. She thinks that if she doesn't talk about it…then none of this actually happened." She rambled. "It's none of my business…but please tell me what's going on…maybe I could help."  
  
Luke thought for a moment and then stared out the window, he saw Lorelai staring back in his direction. He grabbed another cup and filled it just as he had done the previous and handed it to Rory. "She's waiting for you." Luke stated.  
  
"She's not just waiting for me…she's waiting for you too. What could have possibly happened that is making you two so standoffish? I don't get it! My mom needs you…she's always needed you Luke. Drop the walls…it doesn't have to be as difficult as you are making it. Maybe she just needed time and now she's more than ready to move ahead. Maybe she's no longer afraid… You're never going to find out if you don't step up to the plate and bat."  
  
"Lorelai made her point abundantly clear, Rory. This is what she wants…" Luke replied blankly staring out at nothing in particular.  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea…why don't you come out with me??" Rory waved her hands and gestured towards the door. She could tell that Luke was thinking about it. "Please? It will be fun…" Rory then proceeded to pout.  
  
"Nah, have fun." Luke turned away from Rory and began to clean nothing.  
  
***  
  
Rory walked out of the diner with coffee cups in hand. She met her mother in the intended place and Lorelai drank in the coffee as if she was suffering from withdrawal, which she probably was at this point.   
  
"Coffee…coffee….coffee!!! This is better than I dreamt that it would be…" Lorelai insisted.  
  
"You've been dreaming about coffee?"  
  
"Well…Luke's coffee…"  
  
"You haven't been dreaming about Luke himself??" Rory pushed with her brow raised.  
  
"That's silly…" Lorelai grabbed her daughters arm, "Let's eat!"  
  
***  
  
"I'm soo full!!! Why did you let me eat all of that? I'll never be able to eat again!" Rory moaned as she collapsed on the couch.   
  
"We're the champs!! And we'll eat more tomorrow…" Lorelai picked up Rory's legs and then rested them on her lap.  
  
"I need coffee!!!" Rory cried.  
  
"Then I'll make some…" She tired to get up and thought it best not to.  
  
"You're not moving."   
  
"The food finally sank down into the depths of despair; I can't move…it's weighing me down in this position for life."  
  
Rory had her hand draped over her forehead dramatically, "We need coffee in order to live again and Luke's special coffee is the only cure."  
  
"Nice try…"  
  
"Please!!!" Rory begged.  
  
"Fine…but you've got to move first." Lorelai wasn't ready to face him but at least she had company in the process and it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Yay!" Rory hopped up with her sudden tummy ache gone and then pulled her mother into a standing position. "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
The Gilmore girls staggered into Luke's. It looked as though he were in the middle of closing. Rory captured a mug from the counter, "Please fill this with your premium coffee!" She then laid those puppy eyes on him.  
  
"Only because it's you." He filled her cup and she walked away happily. Luke's eyes found Lorelai then drifted back to anything else but his picture of perfection.  
  
"Thanks! You are truly the best!" She sat down with her mother eyeing her. "What?"  
  
"What?" Lorelai scoffed. "You drag me here and then you give me no coffee? Have I taught you nothing?"  
  
"You have two feet and at least one hand to carry out the task. And you've taught me the pout and it works every time." She sipped her coffee, and then sighed at the taste.  
  
"After all that I've done for you…"  
  
"Won't work sister…get up there." Rory's pager went off and she smiled when her eyes met her mothers, "I have to go…so have fun mom." Lane appeared at the window and tapped lightly on the glass. Rory giggled, "Be strong." Rory stood up and tried to leave.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, you get back here right now!"   
  
"You're a big girl now, you can handle this. Besides, I don't think that Luke bites. You're in good hands." With a smile still on her face, she left with Lane.  
  
Luke had yet to acknowledge Lorelai's presence. Instead, he cleaned the counter and picked up a few chairs.   
  
"She did this on purpose…she planned this…ahh." She shook her head in disgust as she watched her daughter trail out of sight. "What did you tell her Luke?" She asked knowing that he was listening.  
  
"I didn't tell her anything." Luke muttered and continued to clean.  
  
"Well…" Lorelai reached across the table and slid Rory's unfinished cup of coffee towards her. "She's a smart girl…uh, I didn't tell her anything either."  
  
"You're the mother…you know best."  
  
"I just told her that…" Luke stopped cleaning and stared in Lorelai's direction in anticipation. She was studying a mark on the table a little too intently. "That it didn't work. She didn't need the slimly details…I also told her, that maybe we're just better off as friends…" The heat rose in her body as his stare ran loose inside her. "I tried to convince her…I tried to convince myself." Her eyes slowly met his. She half expected him to turn away, but he didn't. "I'm lost…and I hate this…" She looked back down.   
  
Luke leaned against the table and watched Lorelai without speaking. Her beauty captivated him beyond his control. He missed her more than he thought possible.   
  
Lorelai continued, "Ever wonder why you say the things that you say?" She didn't wait for Luke to reply, "Um, I do and I only wish I could take back a few hours and change everything. I know the outcome…I know I was wrong…I know your pain…I feel it. I didn't think…well I did…but it took me longer to realize that I didn't have to run away from it." She sipped the coffee and let her thought end there. She looked back up at Luke's gaze, "Okay, now you're starting to freak me out."  
  
"What did I do?" Luke asked.  
  
"You're staring at me…and you're allowing me to carry a conversation with myself."  
  
"I thought that you didn't want to talk. So…"  
  
"So…" Lorelai interrupted. "Is this right?" She stood up and walked over to where Luke was standing with her arms wrapped around her body. "Can we work on this?"   
  
"Um, I don't know…what do you think?"   
  
Lorelai smiled as her eyes lingered over him, "I'd really like to try this again, but that's just me."   
  
When Luke failed to respond, Lorelai's smile began to fade. "Okay, Um, I think I'm going to go now that I've made a complete fool of myself. Maybe it's better this way." She nodded to herself. "Good night, Luke." Her feet were heavy but she demanded that they move. Somehow, she found the door and placed her hand on the handle.  
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
She paused but didn't turn to face him, "Yeah…"  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah…me too." She opened the door and stepped out into the night.   
  
"Lorelai!" Luke yelled after her.   
  
"What?? I get it alright." She continued to walk until Luke grabbed her arm.  
  
"I meant that I was sorry…" He slowly began to express himself. "I'm sorry…I don't know what happened…I froze."   
  
"Are you accepting my apology?" She questioned. Hurt was painted in her eyes.   
  
Luke stood with both his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching for her. "Yes." He breathed. "Only if you accept mine as well."  
  
Lorelai allowed herself to laugh, "Now we're bargaining on apologies?"  
  
"Well? Do you or not?"   
  
"I accept your apology." She stated, as she looked him in the eye. The reasons were beyond her as to why her relationship with Luke seemed to get sticky whenever one of them expressed their feelings. She managed to see what was real and reached for it. Lorelai stood on the tips of her toes and embraced Luke in a hug. She felt his arms wrap around her awkwardly and she felt a chill course though her with the touch of his fingertips. In his ear she whispered, "I don't want to fight anymore, Luke. It's not any fun not being able to come to you anytime to get coffee…or just to talk…and I don't like begging…"  
  
"You were beginning to get really good at it for awhile." Lorelai jabbed him in the stomach playfully for his sarcastic comment.  
  
"Hey!" Luke threw up his hands and then grabbed hers before they made contact with his stomach again. Lorelai simply giggled and before either knew what was happening their lips met. The kiss began very slowly at first, as if they were reacquainting themselves with the level that they had reached, Lorelai drew closer to Luke's body and Luke released her hands from his grip. Her fingers trailed down the front of his shirt and then back up and around his neck. Her eyes were closed when they broke away from each other to catch a breath, but a sudden noise caused her lids to open abruptly.   
  
"Oh boy…" Lorelai muttered. Clapping filled the streets of Stars Hollow right outside of Luke's Diner. All of the crazy townspeople were gathered around to congratulate the couple officially.   
  
Luke's cheeks blushed red. He grabbed her hand again and dragged her back inside the diner. "Can't you people just have a little respect for other people's privacy?"  
  
"Not when you're acting like two teenagers on the street. Have you thought about what kinds of ideas you're putting in the young minds of this town? You're not setting a good example and you should both be ashamed of yourselves." Taylor lectured after them.  
  
"Shove it, Taylor." Luke yelled with Lorelai still in tow.  
  
"Wooo…I can walk but not with you pulling me." Lorelai waved to the crowd as Luke pulled down the blinds. "Luke, they think we're going to do the dirty deed." Lorelai nodded and giggled at the same time.  
  
"No, they…ahhh," He ran his hand though his hair. "Can't these people just mind their own business?"  
  
"Not when ours is so much more fascinating." Lorelai smiled.   
  
"Coffee?" Luke changed the subject.   
  
"But they'll see how you fulfill my desires. I'm so weak." she mocked. "Dirty, isn't it?" She winked as she sat down on her appropriate side of the bar.   
  
Luke glared at her, "Very."  
  
Lorelai stared straight ahead, "It feels like we're still being watched."   
  
"Wanna go upstairs?" Luke asked not thinking about his question before it rolled off his tongue.  
  
Lorelai was taken back, "You're actually going allow the opportunity for people to assume that we're doing something…"  
  
"You're coming or not?" He started for the stairs.  
  
She smirked at him and then stood up, "You know that you're giving an open invitation to…"  
  
"Lorelai." Luke was in front of her and he had already ascended the first couple of steps with Lorelai still chatting away.  
  
"Alright, fine…shutting up now." Her feet carried her to the door of his apartment. She began to feel the flutters of anticipation in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly she was very nervous and she couldn't understand why. Her cell phone stated to ring right as she walked inside his chilly apartment. She hesitated and then decided to answer it. She disregarded the look Luke gave her.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, mom. How is it going?"  
  
"Oh…um, it's going."  
  
"So you two made up?"  
  
"Mum hum. We sure did."  
  
"That's great…good. Well then, I'm going to be spending the night at Lane's house, if that's alright with you."  
  
"That's fine. Have fun and don't eat too much tofu."   
  
"I don't think that's going to be a problem. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Love you…bye"  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to find Luke smiling. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"  
  
"No reason…really."  
  
Lorelai plopped herself on his sofa while Luke moseyed around the kitchen preparing Lorelai's coffee. "Rory's sleeping over at Lane's house tonight."  
  
"Oh?" His ears perked up for a second.  
  
"That means that I can't use the excuse that I have to leave because Rory is waiting for me. I don't have anyone to rush home to at this moment."  
  
"You can stay here if you like…" Luke started to say but caught the look of surprise on Lorelai's face. "I mean…if you want to…you know you can. Um, are you hungry?"  
  
She stood up and decided to take a seat at the table, "Why do you even ask when you know the answer?" She replied.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai wasn't sure if she should take him up on the offer of staying over. They'd be alone, things were sure to intensify beyond their means of control, and where would that leave them? She decided it best not to find out. She wasn't sure if she could spend the whole night with him, not yet anyway.  
  
After they had both finished, eating Lorelai tried to help Luke clean things up but they seemed to keep running into on another.   
  
"How about you go around that way and I keep going this route?" Lorelai motioned before she collided with him yet again.  
  
"Just put everything down and I'll get it. Thanks for trying to help though. You really don't have to do this."   
  
Lorelai placed several dishes in the sink while Luke whipped down the table. "You're just too clean for me. And I don't mind helping you. I feel like I need to do something."  
  
"So if I shaved…that wouldn't satisfy you?" Luke smirked.  
  
She laughed, "That's not what I meant…I mean…I…" She came up behind him. "I like this…it's something that my parents would disapprove of. Is that wrong?" Luke turned to face her and her fingers grazed his scruffy beard. "This right here…this is you."  
  
"You like this?" He was slightly amused.  
  
"I don't know…I think it's actually kind of sexy. You've got a rebel thing going on and I like it!"  
  
"Sexy, huh? What don't you like?"  
  
"About?" She smiled.   
  
"There are things that I do that I'm sure you don't like…For example; I despise your horrible eating habits."  
  
"You love my eating habits and they're not that bad. I'm sorry if I'm not a veggie loving freak like you." She teased.  
  
"I resent that." Luke finished clearing the table and walked to the sink to wash the dishes.   
  
"But it's all you and that's who you are. There's nothing really that I don't like about your whole persona. You're Luke."  
  
Luke threw her a towel, "You can dry."   
  
"There's something I can do without getting into trouble." She happily took on her new duty. "May I ask you something?"  
  
"Um…sure, I guess."  
  
"Do you still find this weird? It's still a little strange for me to accept this but for some reason it feels good when I'm not thinking about it. Know what I mean?"  
  
"Its still fairly new…and we know each other…so it's different." Luke guessed  
  
"Yeah…that's it." She finished drying the last dish that was handed to her. "Looks like we're done here. Thanks for the appetizer."  
  
"There's no end in sight, is there?" Luke chuckled.  
  
"Not in my book…but the food was good as always." She smiled flirtatiously, "This was fun." She grabbed the rag from Luke and teased him with it, "Are you listening?"   
  
"Lorelai…Come on…"  
  
She made her way around the apartment with the rag in hand and with Luke following her. Lorelai couldn't help but lose herself in a fit of giggles when Luke grabbed her and began to tickle her in a playful manner in an attempt to rescue his cleaning rag. "You're tickling me." She screamed while laughing.  
  
"Do you give up?" He had her pinned on the floor. Both were breathing heavy and their faces were a mere inch apart.  
  
"Never." She yelled. "Let me up." She began to laugh again.  
  
"You're right…this is fun." Luke stated as he still hovered above her.  
  
Her breathing was still heavy as her heart continued to beat faster. "Luke, the floor is hard."  
  
He stood up and then pulled Lorelai to her feet as well. "That's why it's called a floor."  
  
"You did that on purpose!" He grabbed the rag from her and tossed it over his shoulder in victory.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Luke grunted. His pulse had yet to slow down. She brought out something in him. He was acting like a kid; she made him younger.   
  
Lorelai sat breathlessly on the couch. Luke pulled out a couple of beers from the fridge and handed one to Lorelai. She reached for it but Luke pulled it out of her grasp, "Hey!"  
  
"Oh, you wanted this?" He dangled it in front of her like a string in front of a cat.  
  
"You're such a tease!"  
  
"I'm a tease? I've never heard that one before." Luke mocked. He opened the bottle for her and she took it from his hand.  
  
"Thank you, this may help me sleep tonight."  
  
"One could only hope after all the coffee you've already consumed tonight. That stuff is going to kill you." Luke sat down beside her on the opposite side of the couch.  
  
"That just means that you have to keep my company until I get tired enough. Coffee is good."  
  
"Oh…so, um…you're staying…" Surprise hinted in his voice.  
  
"No…no…that wouldn't be right…we just got over that…if something happened, um, that shouldn't happen…the result would surely be the same." She stared at her fingers holding the beer bottle. "We should take our time…go slower." Lorelai shook her head and smiled at him, "That came out all wrong…"  
  
Luke smiled as well, "Yeah…"  
  
"Lets' change the subject…shall we?"   
  
"Sure…to what?"  
  
"To…ah, to I don't know. What do you feel comfortable talking about?"  
  
"Ask a question and if I don't answer…I'm not comfortable with talking about that topic just yet."  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, right? I mean, I'll answer anything that you want to ask me. No matter how personal it may be."  
  
"Do you still love Chris?" Luke played with the label on the bottle. That question still drifted through his mind from time to time. Now it was out in the open.  
  
Lorelai nearly spit out the liquid that she had just drank. She was surprised that Luke would just come out and ask something like that, "Um…Honestly?" She paused, "Yes, I do still love him, part of me always will. He's Rory's father, we created something really great, you know. There are different kinds of 'love.' The love that I shared with Chris was young and curious." She gazed at Luke and saw something that she could almost touch. "It was a rocky road with him…full of uncertain paths. We were never in the same place. Whenever I was ready to make it work…he wasn't. And vise versa." She kicked off her shoes and curled her feet up then faced him.  
  
Luke nodded uncertainly, "Is there still a chance that something could happen between you and him?"  
  
"Ah, no…it's pretty much over between him and I. We've accepted that. Um, is that what you're worried about?" She asked.  
  
"No, No…I was just…" he met her eyes and replied honestly, "Maybe."  
  
"There's a very…very slim chance of anything happening in that department." She cleared her throat, "Um, I do still see him…when he visits Rory and we talk on a regular basis. We've known each other forever and the common link in this equation is…Rory."  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Luke…you don't need to worry about that. It's not going to happen, believe me. I'm making a commitment here. One to you and one to myself. I said that we could try this, we've tripped over that line…we've crossed the barrier that separated us from being simply friends. If we're doing this for nothing…then we've lost something really great. A friendship that took years to perfect…I'm rambling…sorry." Lorelai brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"No…it's okay. I was listening." He looked her in the eyes and saw her sincerity. She really did want to try to make their relationship work.  
  
Lorelai looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "It's getting late…I should get going." She didn't move.  
  
"Yeah…"   
  
A silence settled over the two.   
  
"Stay." Luke's voice echoed.   
  
***  
  
A/N: As promised, here is your update. Enjoy. It's going to be a while until I can get another chapter up. The semester just started and I don't know if I'll have time to write the next installment any time soon…although, I most certainly will try. Keep the reviews coming…they are not required but it's nice to know that someone is reading. Have a great Labor Day!  
  
jay 


	18. Wake up Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Wake up Call  
  
***  
  
Recap: Lorelai looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "It's getting late…I should get going." She didn't move.  
  
"Yeah…"   
  
A silence settled over the two.   
  
"Stay." Luke's voice echoed.   
  
***  
  
A slight chill ran though her body as she stared in disbelief. Again, Luke continued to surprise her on so many levels. "What?" She managed to stutter.  
  
"Just…stay." He looked in her direction and saw that her mouth hung open in shock. Luke glanced back down and examined his hands in a puzzling manner.   
  
"Wow, I…um…I didn't see that one coming." She forced her words out with the air that she had just inhaled. She stood up nervously and paced the small area thinking it over for a moment.  
  
"I know…I'm sorry…it's crazy." He stared at his hands while Lorelai continued to find a balance between them.  
  
"You're right this is crazy…extremely crazy because it's beyond crazy." She shook her head and felt herself give in, "Okay." She couldn't seem to say no to him.  
  
"Okay?" Luke questioned a little shocked.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll stay…" She sat back down on the couch next to Luke. A lot closer than they had sat before. "I'll need something to sleep in…," she added while not facing him.  
  
Luke smiled and seriousness suddenly took over when Lorelai stood back up and reached for his hand. She tilted her head in the direction of the bedroom. "Come on…the baseball cap goes though."  
  
"I happen to like this cap…very much in fact." Luke defended in a lightening tone. The normal batter was needed to level the tension that was rising in the room.  
  
"Do you sleep with it on as well? You know…it's been a while since I've seen you without one." Luke took her hand and she pulled him up with ease.  
  
"I don't sleep in it…and if I did you'd just have to learn how to deal with it." He played along.  
  
She turned and removed the baseball cap from his head. "This is how I'm dealing." They were now in the bedroom and complete utter nervousness struck Lorelai when her eyes fell upon the made bed. Her feet were glued to the floor. She tried to keep her breathing on a normal level; she began to bite her lip while she lost herself in thought.  
  
"You okay?" his voice was very low. Luke's hand was on her shoulder and he turned her around so that he could see her face. "Lorelai?"  
  
"Huh? Um, I'm fine. Fine…really." She reassured herself.  
  
"You're not very convincing…"  
  
Lorelai backed herself up against a wall and cupped her face in her hands. "Is it that obvious?" she mumbled.  
  
"Just a little…" he grabbed a chair and took a seat in front of her. "Want to talk about it?" He knew exactly what this was about. Inside he just wanted to break the tension that was shaking Lorelai, talking always seemed to work, even when half the time it didn't make a whole lot of sense.  
  
She tilted her head back against the wall. "I'm so…so sorry, Luke. I want this…but I…"  
  
"Was it that bad?" Luke blushed a little as he looked up at her.  
  
Lorelai smiled and slid down the wall to the floor. She met his eyes, "No…it wasn't 'bad,' it was good…Really good. I have no complaints, I just don't know if I can do this now…"  
  
"I wasn't asking you to stay for…"  
  
"I know…" Lorelai interrupted. "You're not like that…it's different…or at least I hoped it would be different considering that it is 'us' that we're talking about. It's just nerves I guess and I'm a little tired." She stared at the floor, "I don't do this…this staying over at some guys house and then have to leave in the morning…well I've done that but…this is different. I'm trying to be reasonable and responsible with this situation. But you're not just some guy either." She looked back up at him, "I don't have a toothbrush." The tension broke.  
  
They both laughed. Lorelai's eyes seemed to light up when she smiled and her smile made Luke smile as well. "I could sleep on the couch…I have to get up in a few hours anyway to open up the diner."  
  
"You have a big enough bed for the both of us, there's no need for you to be uncomfortable if you have to wake up in a couple of hours anyway."   
  
"I could take you home…"  
  
She shook her head, "No…" Lorelai replied softly. She rose to her feet. Luke stood at her level. They were both adults. She shouldn't be so afraid of intimacy, they had already been there and done that, but there was more to the picture. Yes, this was Luke; the man that she cared about deeply; this was the man that she could actually see spending the rest of her life with, given a great amount a time to work up to that. She wanted to jump in, Luke was sure to catch her. He'd never let her down, she knew this and a light showed the way through the dark corners of her soul. He was the other piece, her missing part…he was the other half, the better one. All of those small steps always lead to something great, something worth wild.   
  
Lorelai had a look in her eyes that Luke recognized once before. She was smiling at him. She ran her hands down his chest. Lorelai sighed as her fingers traveled to the first button of his flannel shirt. "You're tense."   
  
"Yeah…" He repeated to himself to relax, but it wasn't working.   
  
Lorelai giggled a bit, "So?"  
  
"So…I'll get you something to sleep in." he moved out of her grasp and walked hurriedly to his closet. When he turned, Lorelai had her arms wrapped around her body tightly. "Here, um, this should work…is there anything else that I'm uh, forgetting?" He walked back over to her and handed her one of his flannel shirts. Of course, he had many to choose from.   
  
She shook her head slowly as she looked at the man before her, "No…I guess I should go and change." She directed herself in the direction of the bathroom to change and left Luke by himself.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in-between Lorelai walking out in Luke's shirt and Luke turning down the bed fireworks lit up the room. It was a moment that seemed to happen all too fast, but still a minute was sixty seconds. His smile, his stature, his broad shoulders, his fumbling fingers, his three words…it was as if all of the gossip had just been told, it was so obvious of everything that was between them. It was always there. The meaningful glances, the hope, just pure curiosity; it was always here, they could leap, they could fall…it was in their hands at this very moment as it always was.   
  
Lorelai sashayed across the room with the knowing of Luke's eyes following her every step. Her feet stood unsteady at the foot of the bed, she gave him a coy grin and Luke simply chuckled at her attempt.  
  
"Well, it fits…" She glanced down at herself and nodded, "Sort of."  
  
"It um, looks good on…you." He tried to get those words out and went back to the sheets.  
  
"Luke, you're blushing a deep shade of red for something that looks just…good…"  
  
"I am not…" He grunted.  
  
"You are too!" She stated while smiling.  
  
Deciding to change the subject, "Can you turn down that side for me?" Luke pointed in the direction that he needed help with and Lorelai obeyed his request.  
  
After that was done Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and Lorelai followed suit.   
  
Breaking the silence, "You know, we have been here before and we made it though some kind of way. I doubt that it would be horrible to repeat it again and hopefully there will be a different outcome to the night." Luke's eyes averted hers as she spoke.  
  
"I know…," he muttered.  
  
"I'll say this once…I'm scared…I'm overwhelmed by everything that I am feeling right now. There's so many things that are going though my mind and this feels like it's my last chance to get this right. I need this to work…"  
  
"It's not your last chance…what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I screwed this up already…I ran…I avoided you and you avoided me…third times a charm I guess…I hope that its right." Luke turned his face towards her and smiled slightly.  
  
"After all this time…It's taken this long to act."  
  
"Yeah, it has…we're blind and don't want to see. I'm guessing that we'd be disappointing the town if we didn't get our act together soon." It felt as though her eyes were fogging up as Luke gazed into her eyes.  
  
"They are making too much of this." Luke stated.  
  
"Ah, you know how those small towns are…they have nothing better to do with their time and everyone wants the love story."  
  
"Is that what we have?"  
  
A smile crossed her lips; she could almost swear that Luke was inching closer to her, "It's quite possible in my book."  
  
She was right and in a mere instant she felt his soft lips on hers. The moment was almost too perfect and she soon lost herself with him. Luke pulled her on top of him and she straddled him on the bed seductively. His hands moved as if he was unsure of what to do next but he responded to her intense kisses eagerly. Lorelai's fingers laced though his hair at the nape of his neck as she caught herself slipping off the edge of the bed. Her bare legs were pressed hard against Luke's jeans to steady her body from the fear of falling.  
  
Luke reluctantly pulled away leaving Lorelai breathless. Her hands found their way back to the front of Luke's chest. She played with his buttons in fascination.   
  
"Mmm." She murmured. This was all still a bit new for her and she enjoyed every moment that was passing between them. He was intoxicating her with his kisses alone. It was unlike anything that she had ever experienced, and she liked it. She was fierce with her body against his and her lips played their own game. Emotions tossed them into oblivion, leaving both hazy in vision.  
  
"Lorelai…" She silenced his whisper as her lips pressed against his. The pressure of her body finally pinned Luke flat on the bed and she was now in control…or so she thought. Her tongue parted his lips and sought for his. This battle was done lost. Within a few seconds, Luke was safely on top of her. His breath was ragged as his eyes searched hers. How and when it happened neither really knew. Something clicked and then here they were suddenly all over each other living in the moment of things.   
  
"What?" She gazed as him all dreamy eyed.  
  
Luke sighed as he pulled himself off Lorelai and slowly paced the room.  
  
"It's just too fast…we don't need to do this…"  
  
Lorelai sat back up with a surprised look upon her face. "We…could…go…Slow." She raised her brow suggestively.   
  
Luke shot her a glance and something about the way that she looked at him made him smile. "That's not…"  
  
"Hey…" She walked over towards him. "If you are still afraid that I'm going to run…I'm not. I made a promise to you, Luke. I can handle what we're doing…we're adults and we can make drastic decisions on a whim and not be sorry about it. You feel it…I feel it…and…it's obvious that we both want 'It' and that's okay. I don't want to think…" She wrapped her arms around him, "I just want to feel…"  
  
Luke brushed a portion of her hair that fell in front of her shoulder back behind her ear. That innocent gesture brought them both forward. He moved in and kissed her unsuspected mouth. She went with his style of alluring pecks until all the walls broke back down at their feet.   
  
They made their way back to the bed slowly. Lorelai didn't want to move too fast, she wanted to remember his gentle caress and the way that his lips felt on her skin. Piece by piece their clothing was removed and each found a place on the floor. She was secure with the way her body moved with his, it wasn't frightening or like anything that she had ever encountered. Luke was curious and gentle with his hands. He explored her body and found her soul.  
  
***  
  
Both Lorelai and Luke lay in bed together, they were both lying on their backs staring up at the ceiling in silence. They seemed to be deep in thought after the events that had just occurred. Lorelai's heart continued to pound as she closed her blue eyes and realized that she couldn't sleep just yet.  
  
Lorelai sat halfway up and looked down at him as she whispered, "Um, Luke…are you still awake?"   
  
"No…" Luke answered.  
  
"Then, why did you answer? All you had to do is snore and I would have just rolled over and tired to find a way to block on the racket that you were making to annoy the hell out of me." she teased.  
  
Luke sat up and silenced her with a long kiss. After he broke away and asked, "Are you done?"   
  
"No…but that was nice. " She smiled playfully. "I'm sure that I could come up with a million ways that you could annoy me…although, that wasn't one of them…I can't sleep."  
  
"How about some hot tea?"  
  
"Yuck…nah…Read me a story…"  
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
Laughing, "I'm kidding…can you just talk me to sleep?"  
  
Luke turned over on his right side and Lorelai did the same on her left. "You're relentless, you know that?"  
  
"I just love hearing you say that." She mocked.   
  
Luke rolled back over on his back. Lorelai was hesitant at first but slowly she inched herself closer to the warmth of his body. She rested her head in the crook of his arm and allowed her hand to rest on his chest. He was very tense for a brief moment. Then he began to relax and his arm draped around her.  
  
With her head on his chest she could hear his heart racing, "You're still a little wound up, huh?"   
  
"Maybe…" He allowed his fingers to trail up and down her bare arm.  
  
"We could go again…that is if you're up for it…" She smiled at the sensations that surged though her body.  
  
"I have to be down stairs in two hours…"  
  
"You will be…" she reassured him.  
  
***  
  
At a quarter to five Luke's alarm when off.   
  
Lorelai repeatedly knocked Luke in the head in an attempt to knock off the loud buzzing interrupting her dreams. Luke grabbed her hand that was in mid air and was again about to smack him in the nose and quickly jumped out of bed. He turned the alarm off and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
  
'What a wakeup call…' he thought as he inched his way to the bathroom to shower.   
  
He emerged from the shower and caught sight of Lorelai sprawled out in his bed. He smiled as he remembered the step that they had taken. Lorelai had kept her promise and didn't run, instead they would move steadily forward.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry that this took so long. Things have been so crazy with college and full time work! Life sucks! However, I cannot wait until the season premier on TUESDAY! I hope that there will be plenty of JavaJunkieness. Oh, one more thing, if you feel that this chapter doesn't fit properly let me know…I'll rewrite it or something. I wrote a little here and there and just compiled it to flow in one neat package. So Review and tell me what you think. Thanks,  
  
jay 


	19. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Morning After  
  
***  
  
The smell of caffeine filtered throughout the bedroom of Luke's apartment. The body beneath the covers stirred at the first hint of coffee. Lorelai's head surfaced and smiled above the blanket at the man that stood at the foot of the bed with a pot of coffee in his hand.   
  
"I like this wake up call…I like it a lot." Lorelai beamed.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that this would wake you up. I also thought that if I just mentioned the word pancakes or even the smell of them that would make you run downstairs. Then I remembered that you were not dressed properly and I didn't want you to embarrass yourself. So here I am."  
  
"I doubt that I would streak for pancakes. Coffee maybe…but never pancakes."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind for next time. Oh," He held out his other hand and displayed a toothbrush. "Picked this up at the market this morning."  
  
"You're an angel. Now, do I have to get up in order to have coffee or are you going to be a prince and feed me in bed?"  
  
Luke moved closed to the bed and took a seat beside Lorelai who was propped up on her elbows with a sheet draped around her small body. He filled her cup and handed it to her.  
  
"If you die from this tar that you crave so much, don't blame me." He muttered.  
  
"This is the liquid of life, my friend." She took a sip of the scent that filled the room. She let a moan escape her lips. "This is good."  
  
"You're welcome…um, did you sleep okay?" He smiled down at her.  
  
"Oh, I slept sooo good. However, I wish I could ask you the same question. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll survive the day somehow. I guess it was something worth losing sleep over."  
  
"Haha, that is the truth. I never knew you could be so kinky." She smirked.  
  
"That was not my idea and you know it."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "I'm sure your neighbors heard us."  
  
"You're the one…" Luke started but Lorelai silenced him with her finger.  
  
"Hold that thought…I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." She leaned over the opposite edge of the bed and retrieved the shirt that Luke lent her and put it on. "Toothbrush, please." Luke handed it to her and laughed as she scooted across the room barefooted.  
  
Two minutes later Lorelai returned. "Now, where were we discussing?" She asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ah, isn't this how things got started last night?" He looked her up and down was a satisfied smile curling on his lips.  
  
"We weren't talking about that…Oh, I'm the one? That was not my idea. You're the one who just happened to have two ties in his nightstand. I've only seen you wear those on special occasions. If that wasn't planned, I don't know what was. You staged it…you had an itching feeling that you were going to get lucky so you made sure to pull out all the stops and then once you had me in your bed you decided to have your fun…" Lorelai rambled.   
  
"And the chair…That was you." Luke stated with an amused look on his face.  
  
"That…That's…it was there…just begging…and…" She sighed and then started to laugh. "It was fun though…wasn't it?" Lorelai inched closer.  
  
"Yeah, it was." His eyes surveyed the woman before him.  
  
She sat down beside him, "I'm going to take a shower…I can here the hot water calling my name…" Her voice drifted as she leaned into him.  
  
"Okay." Theirs mouths met and the kiss deepened. Luke pulled away and smiled as Lorelai licked her lips with a sigh. "And I'm going to go back down stairs."  
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Luke stood up and walked away. Lorelai watched him make his exit and then ran to the bathroom to take her shower. Her bare feet padded along the wood floor until she reached her destination. She was smiling, Lorelai was happy…she sometimes amazed herself. She turned the nozzle and water streamed down. The curtain was pulled and water was flowing at full pressure when she finally stepped inside.  
  
***  
  
Down stairs in the diner, questioning eyes surveyed Luke. Somehow, these people always seemed to know when something big has happened. Luke went back to work as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred; he refilled the cups of coffee and took his orders from the townspeople who were now crowded around what seemed like every corner.   
  
"Alright! I've had enough!" He pointed to several gossipers who were standing in the corner spilling more uncertain news that was yet to be proved. "You and You and You…out!"  
  
"I didn't say a thing, Luke. You know I wouldn't dare do that. I'd post it on the internet if I wanted to spread news like that. I would also have the pictures to prove it. Oh, I have those." Luke pulled Kirk by the arm and showed him the door.   
  
"Get a life! Please."   
  
"Did anyone hear that I have pictures??" Kirk poked his head back in and quickly retreated when Luke gave him a stern look of disapproval.   
  
Luke went to the back and grabbed a couple of plates, "Here are your orders, would you like them to go?" He asked Patty and Babette.  
  
"Nah, honey, I think we'll eat here. Great coffee. Oh, have you see Lorelai this morning?" Patty asked casually.   
  
"I heard that she didn't come home last night. The Gilmore residence was dark all night. It was almost too quiet. I just knew that something wasn't right." Babette chimed in.  
  
Luke shook his head and walked away without comment.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs Lorelai is stumbling around in search of her clothes. She remembered leaving them in the bathroom and now they were not there. "Luke!" She groaned under her breath. She surely could not go downstairs in Luke's flannel. Everyone would then know what went on the previous night. She had to find her clothes and soon. After a few minutes of huffing and puffing about the apartment, she finally crashed back down on the bed and took a needed sip of caffeine.  
  
***  
  
Rory was walking towards the diner after spending the night at the Kim's residence with Lane in tow. They were chatting as they normally did but the question they kept asking themselves was, "Where is Lorelai?"   
  
Still they had nothing; Lorelai hadn't returned home after Rory had left her to go to the Kim's. That was normal because Lorelai was known to pester Luke to no avail. When Rory went to her house to drop off her bag she noted that things were still as they had always been. It looked as if Lorelai hadn't even came home at all. Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked in on her mother's bedroom and found that it looked the same as it had the day before. Rory wasn't worried in the least bit; she wore a smile because she had a hunch on where her mother was.   
  
***  
  
"Damit, Luke! Where is it?" She poked her head under the bed and found nothing. "Hmp, Clean…Not a single thing under the bed…He's not normal." She stated blankly before standing back up in her upright position.   
  
Lorelai was suddenly startled when someone burst though the door. "HOLY CRAP! What?!"  
  
"Caught ya!" Rory smiled and then clapped.  
  
"Jesus, Rory! You could have given me a heart attack!"  
  
"But I didn't…and by the way, flannel doesn't look half bad on you…" Rory grinned.  
  
Luke burst though the door to find Rory smirking and Lorelai still not dressed. "I got distracted by Lane…Something about Taylor and ducks with blue ribbons. It was very odd, but it sounded like Taylor. I didn't see when she came it." Luke fumbled to explain.  
  
"OH, ducks…okay…where's my clothes?" Lorelai asked bluntly.  
  
Rory stood amused at the exchange and couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"In the dryer, I um…yeah I'll go and get them." Luke walked off and an awkward moment passed between mother and daughter.  
  
"So…had fun? At the Kim's, they fed you alright…lots of coffee before bedtime and everything…" Lorelai rambled.  
  
"I had fun, but it looks like you had more fun than me." Rory stated.  
  
"Ah, yeah…I guess I have some 'splaining to do, Lucy."   
  
Rory motioned towards the door, "I'm going to get some coffee…I'll see you down there."  
  
Rory walked out the door with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Okay." Once Rory closed the door to the outside world, Lorelai cupped her face in her hands. "Luke?"  
  
"I'm here…They're clean." Luke handed the clothes to Lorelai's outstretched hands.  
  
"Thanks…Um, I think I'm going to change. I've been trying to do that for the past forty-five minutes and all along, they were in the one place that I would have never dreamed that they would have been. But now I have my clothes and now…I can change into them and then I get the pleasure of entertaining my grown up daughter."   
  
Luke looked at her with a concerned look as she rambled. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine! That was just a little embarrassing…don't you think? Here I am in your apartment in your clothes…It looks like we had sex…she knows! I don't want her to know when something like that happens…well, I don't want her to see that it happened…I'd probably just say, "Oh, yeah, by the way, Luke and I got it on last night." and then I would calmly drop the subject…oh, and I'd tell her only if she brought it up and I could just spin my way around it because that would seem more like me and then she would think that I'm hiding something from her and I would be…"  
  
"Breathe!"   
  
"But I'm okay and I'm very hungry…it's past my feeding time."  
  
Luke laughed, "So, you're going to calm down and face the audience that is now waiting down stairs. I just wanted to forewarn you…" He gestured with his hands. "Just so that you don't just go berserk on me like you are now and cause a beautiful scene that you are sure to cause with your entrance."  
  
"Yes." Lorelai stated. "Freak out over, scouts honor." She raised her right hand.   
  
Luke chuckled and shook his head, "Okay, now I warned you."  
  
"You have and I'm going to really get dressed right now because I know people are going to start to wonder where you are. You've been upstairs for an awful long time, mister." She walked to him and gripped her hands on his flannel. Her face tilted as Luke moved in closer to her and gave her a sweet kiss. "FYI, you're an amazing kisser." She replied when Luke pulled away from her. His blue eyes penetrated her gaze and it melted her.  
  
Luke blushed, "Uh huh and now I'm leaving."  
  
"You don't take a compliment very well, do you?" Lorelai pushed.  
  
"I'm opening the door." He did just that and the noise from downstairs could be heard multiplied a thousand times.  
  
"And I'm getting dressed." She stated with a sly smile.  
  
With that, he was out the door and it closed with a loud click right behind him. Lorelai was wrapped in the stillness of a room that she had never really been alone in. The way she was feeling pumped though her heart as she stared at the door. Her clothes still hung in her hands; she looked down at them and laughed quietly. She shook off her thoughts of almost being in love and went to change.  
  
***  
  
The loud noise that was erupting down the stairs quickly vanished when Lorelai emerged down to the last step. This was harder than she had expected. Everyone's eyes were on her; it seemed as though everyone in the town was standing in the diner. Not a single table was left with a spare seat. Lorelai quickly found Rory and walked to take her seat that Rory had saved next to her. She waved at Lane and her fingers tapped nervously on the counter as the eyes of the townsfolk burned her back.  
  
"This is very sci fi. Don't you think?" Lorelai whispered to Rory.   
  
"No, it's more like comedy central if you ask me. It's not like we're all aliens or anything and you, the only earthling in this town, just pranced down the stairs."  
  
"I did not prance!" Lorelai defended.  
  
"OH, you pranced." Lane chimed into the conversation. "And Luke is hiding in the kitchen."  
  
"Why is he doing that?"   
  
"Well, the questions got to him…they were a little too personal for his liking, therefore he's avoiding." Lane stated.   
  
"This is absurd." Lorelai stared down at the empty coffee mug in front of her. She glared down at Rory's cup, "How'd you get coffee if he's hiding."  
  
"Patty did a run of refills while Luke shouted from behind the door." Rory replied calmly as if this happened often.  
  
"Oh…" Lorelai thought for a moment, "Luke! Do you need any help in there? Are you lost?"  
  
Luke poked his head out from the kitchen, "No, I'm not lost." He said gruffly. His eyes caught the massive crowd that had still yet to disburse even with his warnings.   
  
A voice startled Lorelai from behind and Luke grinned and went back in the kitchen, "You know it truly is about time that you two have admitted that there is something there." Patty gushed. "Now can you fill us in on all the details? When is the big day?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Is there something in the water that you're drinking because obviously there's something seriously wrong with each and every one of you that you have come to the conclusion that something has happened and there's an urgent need for it to be broadcasted throughout the nation." Luke ranted.  
  
Kirk, who had reentered Luke's establishment, over heard and replied, "I could do that…I'll do that now." he turned and left the diner with the jingle that made Lorelai cringe.  
  
"That poor boy." Patty stared out after Kirk.   
  
"I heard that he's got his own web site that has a web cam. It centers on his daily life." Babette encouraged.   
  
"I've stumbled across it accidentally, great graphics." Jackson replied feeding the conversation.   
  
Recognizing the voice, "Jackson, where's Sookie?"  
  
"She's on her way here. We heard the news this morning from Patty and we were a little concerned."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh, you know…" he tried to elaborate but couldn't seem to form the words.  
  
Just then, Sookie stumbled in, "Did I miss anything?" She asked in a bubbly voice.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Jackson replied.  
  
"Great…" Sighting Lorelai at the counter, "Oh, Hey Lorelai, how are you doing? Anything thing interesting happen lately?" She asked hoping for a peck of light.  
  
"Um…" Lorelai lowered her voice and the town seemed to lean in to hear a snippet of information, "Not here." she said. "Here, sweetie, have a nice hot cup of coffee." she handed Sookie her cup.  
  
Sookie eyed the mug and then Lorelai, "It's empty…"  
  
"Yep, it sure is. LUKE!!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
Luke bounced out the door, "What?" he fired back.   
  
"Coffee?" Lorelai pouted.   
  
"You're sickening." Rory commented.   
  
"Well, you've had coffee this morning…"  
  
"And so have you…"  
  
"I have no comeback to that one." She shook her head and then looked back at Luke who seemed to be losing it.  
  
"Alright, everyone who is not eating at this very moment…OUT!" He yelled. Lorelai stood up to leave, "You stay…" he pointed.  
  
"Yes, sir." Lorelai mocked.  
  
As people started to leave Sookie grabbed an empty table and she and Jackson sat down. "I got a table for us." She chimed and patted the empty seat next to her.  
  
Lorelai obliged and moved across the room to the seat that was indicated. "Now maybe we could get some service around here." she responded.  
  
Rory and Lane joined the rest of the group, "I've never seen him get so worked up like that." Lane replied.  
  
"I know...he has that vain thing going…when he gets mad."  
  
Luke stood behind Rory, "I'm not mad, it's more like annoyed."  
  
"Oh, okay…can we get some grub?" Lorelai asked while smirking at him.  
  
"Yeah, what daya want?" He asked with his notepad in hand.  
  
"I want a veggie omelet without the veggies…oh and make sure that there's lots of cheese and I also want a side of bacon and a coffee pot filled to the brim with java goodness."  
  
"Alright, a cheese omelet with bacon…Sookie?"  
  
"I'll have a short stack of banana pancakes." She smiled and then looked over at Jackson.  
  
"How about the veggie omelet with the veggies." He replied.  
  
Luke scribbled on the note pad, "Lane?"  
  
"Eggs."  
  
"How doya want 'em?"  
  
"Scrambled with toast on the side."  
  
"Okay…and Rory?"  
  
"I'm undecided…but I think I'll go with the blueberry pancakes and some bacon. I second mom's coffee."   
  
"Alright, coming right up…" He walked away and returned a short moment later to fill all of the necessary cups.   
  
"Thanks Luke." Lorelai cooed when he finished filling her cup. After that, all eyes seemed to stand on Lorelai. "What?"  
  
"Hi…" they echoed.  
  
***  
  
"That was so weird…did you put them up to that? I swear there must have been a silent alarm that streamed the information out to everyone who wants to be nosey."  
  
"I didn't put them up to that…I think they did it on their own. Everyone is just a little excited to see that you're happy…and will Luke at that!"  
  
"Yeah, I know…I'll give Sookie the down low tonight."  
  
"Good…cause I'm keeping my mouth shut."  
  
"That a girl."   
  
The girls walked though the town taking in the new season that was coming around. In such a short period, life had changed in some form or fashion. Everyone felt it and merry cheer seemed to reflect on the patrons of Stars Hollow.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Tada! I finally got this chapter out of here and with out the cliffhangers…I'm sure I'll think of something to throw in the next chapter. Any input? Let me know what you think…thanks.  
  
jay 


	20. News and Reaction

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I think that I came up with an idea for the next chapter. I may be working Digger Stiles into the picture…any objections?   
  
Enjoy,  
  
jay  
  
Chapter 20  
  
News and Reaction  
  
***  
  
A steady heart beat still in tack as love willed its way forth to the unspoken truth. The cages had rattled and the voice was ringing a tune that was carried in the whispers of the people who knew that change was going to happen even before it had occurred. It was strange as how the hairs stood up in anticipation of the new excitement that was breathing past them. Word was out but the timing would be everything.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Sook!" Lorelai rang as she walked up the sidewalk and spotted Sookie waiting for her arrival. They had spoken earlier and Lorelai had a feeling that her best friend wanted some news on the budding relationship that earlier was on the rocks.  
  
"Hey, Honey." Sookie replied while keeping her excitement at a low.  
  
Lorelai sat next to her on the porch. "Ah, my child is leaving the nest yet again. I think it's getting a little easier to let go as these weekend trips go by. I'm realizing that it's not all that bad."  
  
"She's already on the road?" Sookie questioned.  
  
"Yep, she left a little while ago." Lorelai replied sadly.  
  
"Aww, it'll be okay." Sookie rested a her arm around Lorelai in a friendly hug.  
  
"I'm fine…really…" Silence filled the waiting air.  
  
"Good…now I'm about ready to bust! Tell me what happened!"   
  
Lorelai laughed, "Well, I spent the entire night at Luke's and he washed my clothes." She stated with a solid expression.  
  
"He washed your clothes?" Sookie questioned confused.  
  
"He woke me up with coffee and then he left when I went to take a shower…I got out and couldn't find my clothes. I left them in the bathroom that night and this morning they were not where I left them. Oh, and there's nothing under his bed…he's like a saint or something. Everyone has something under their bed…no, no, no…not Luke. Spotless!"  
  
"Oh…" Sookie nodded.   
  
"Oh yes sir re…anyway, that's it. I've told you everything."  
  
"So…it was just a friendly night?"  
  
"It was indeed eventful." Lorelai stated while trying not to spill every detail.  
  
Sookie laughed at her comment. There was something honest and giddy in Lorelai's eyes. Sookie had never seen the true happiness shine as bright as it was right at this moment. She was happy that Lorelai finally stepped up to the plate to bat with her heart on her sleeve.   
  
Lorelai gazed up at the night. The stars were sparkling in the twilight. "Can you believe how much has happened that has changed our lives over the past six months?"  
  
Sookie smiled, "I know, a lot has happened. But it's all for the better, don't you think?"  
  
"It's strange…and…fulfilling all at the same time. With Rory away at Yale and you and I opening our own Inn. All of those steps led us to right here…God, Luke…"  
  
"You're smiling…" Sookie sang.  
  
"Stop." Lorelai nudged.   
  
"Have you and Luke talked about things since this morning?" Sookie asked pressing for a tidbit more of information.  
  
"Not really…we didn't really bring up what happened; although it's not the first time that we…um, yeah…We're good."  
  
"Being good is good."  
  
"What about you; how are you and Jackson? You too have both been extra chipper lately. Anything special happening?"  
  
"We're good as always. I'm so glad that you're happy. Its been a while since I've seen it in your eyes." She laughed, "Luke always seemed to put it there. Oh, I just had a thought!" Sookie beamed. "Double date!"  
  
"What?" Lorelai was half laughing.   
  
"And I'll cook something spectacular!" Sookie rattled off a list of things that sounded amazing.   
  
Lorelai hesitated, "Sure, that would be nice. Just don't go overboard. Simple would work, you know, a salad…and whatever else that's a little Lukelike. But for me, you know what I like, anything you make is always great…you know that."  
  
"Yay!" She clapped excitedly.  
  
"I'll let Luke know. Just give us a date and we'll show up."  
  
"Let me get with Jackson to see if he has any other plans and I'll call you."  
  
***  
  
"Good morning." Luke placed a cup in front of her and filled it.  
  
"Morning." Lorelai spoke shyly with a smile lifting her eyes. They caught his for a second before he turned away without making their contact too obvious. "You do know that EVERYONE already knows." Lorelai shouted after him. He simply gave her a grin and took an order from the customer who made their self comfortable. They looked like out-of-towners, "Well, I don't think that they know…but give it time. Patty might catch 'em by the time that breakfast is over."   
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
"Is leaving." Lorelai stood up and walked out the door with the hint that his eyes followed her.   
  
***  
  
"It's not there. I told you that three times already." Michel said hastily in his French accent. "You never listen to me…and you wonder why I despise you." He stood straight ahead as Lorelai unorganized his papers.   
  
"You took it didn't you?" Lorelai eyed him with suspicion. "That was my favorite pen and you couldn't wait to jump at it!"  
  
"If you wanted to be alone why didn't you just say so?" He huffed and marched away leaving Lorelai alone with the telephone.   
  
Lorelai giggled and then proceeded to dial a familiar number.   
  
"Luke's Diner."  
  
"Do you have any idea on how much I've missed you?"   
  
"I ran out of coffee an hour ago and I refuse to make more." Luke stated.  
  
"Rats! Okay, bye."   
  
"Hey, that's it?"  
  
"Well, you obviously don't want to talk and it sounds like you're busy and I'm busy and it just makes more sense this way."  
  
"Okay…" In the back of his mind he was wondering why it was so easy to end the conversation, not that he wanted it to end…he was just being himself and usually Lorelai would run with it and drag it out further than necessary and at this moment it wasn't happening.   
  
"Yes…simply okay. I just wanted to hear your manly voice and to let you know that it's not all about your amazing coffee fixation that you think that I have." She flirted.  
  
"Well, um," Luke cleared his throat, "Good, I'm glad that we got that cleared up."  
  
"Bye, Luke."   
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
  
"Is it wrong to fall in love and be the first to speak on it?" Lorelai asked when she walked into the kitchen at the Inn.   
  
"No…" Sookie smirked. She stirred the batter that was in the bowl and only looked up when Lorelai sighed heavily.  
  
"That's only answer that you're going to give me? You're not going to help me out…I mean…do you think that he is…I'm not going to say anything to him about it…I'll let it just come out when it's ready…" Lorelai puffed.  
  
"DIRTY!" Sookie shouted with a giggle.  
  
"That did sound pretty bad, didn't?" She sat down on the stool that was near the table where Sookie stood.  
  
"Well, just let it happen and don't be afraid of the end result. It'll be great." Sookie replied calmly.   
  
"When we first started to test this theory out we decided that we'd do it slowly. I think slow is an understatement…we've sabotaged the slowness meaning. We've practically jumped each others bones and I'm not sure what happens next."  
  
"It's funny isn't it…how it all seems to happen so fast." Sookie cooed dreamily.   
  
"He's gentle and caring. Sweet…yet intoxicating. Perfect…he's not what my mother wants for me….which in a way makes the chase all the more fun." Lorelai finished excitedly.   
  
"I think you're reading to much into this. I personally believe that Emily only wants you to be with someone who will make you happy, just as any mother would, and if Luke's the guy to do it…then I'm sure that she'd approve."   
  
"It's not that easy…" Lorelai started to rebut.  
  
"You can't hide the fact that you're in love Lorelai. She'll see right though you."  
  
"Yeah…" Lorelai stared at her hands in thought. Sookie was right. Her mother did always seem to know when something was up. She realized that she'd have to spill the truth eventually.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai laid on the sofa with Luke cradling her in an innocent position. Luke's eyes were glued to the screen as his fingers played with the hair that was brushing Lorelai's neck.  
  
"A commercial…Finally!" Lorelai shot up.  
  
"I thought you were watching too."  
  
"No, I was falling asleep…how many times are they going to hit the ball and make someone run after it to catch it?"  
  
"It's fun and they have two innings left." He straightened himself; slightly missing the feeling of the person who was bouncing in front of him.  
  
Lorelai started walking away with her hands on her head in frustration, "I am in need of popcorn!"   
  
"I thought that you wanted to spend time…"   
  
"I do want to spend time with you" She interrupted, "…and this is fun…well, for the first ten minutes it was tolerable…but now it's.." Lorelai stopped when she turned and found Luke in the kitchen as well.  
  
"Boring?" he finished with a smirk and positioned himself in the doorway while he watched her reaction to his presence.   
  
"Not totally." Lorelai replied quietly. "I need a change of scenery!" she boasted. "I know, why don't we do a double date…"  
  
Luke's eyes widened, "A what?"   
  
"You know…a double date. Nothing fancy, just casual dinner with some entertaining friends." Lorelai turned on the stove and placed the fire friendly popcorn over the flame.  
  
"Do I know these people?" Luke retorted.  
  
"Sookie and Jackson." Lorelai said calmly.  
  
"Oh, sure…" Luke walked over to her and placed his arms around her. This was something that he could possibility never get enough of; the feel of her in his arms was simply pure amazement.   
  
"Great…then whatever works for you let me know and I'll tell Sookie. She's cooking, is that alright?"  
  
"That's fine." He smiled  
  
Lorelai embraced him into a warm hug, "It'll be so much fun."  
  
"Yes, now you have to watch the rest of the game."  
  
"What…that was not the deal! There was no deal."  
  
"You already told Sookie that we'd go…" He responded knowingly.  
  
"Ahh, you are evil…and not exactly!" She yelled after Luke who was already walking out the kitchen with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Popcorn is ready." Was all that he replied over his shoulder. "And the game is on…you're going to miss the best part." Smugness lingered in his voice.  
  
"I hate baseball…" Lorelai moaned. "There's not even a point to it…they run after something and then they slid and get full of dirt…There's absolutely no logic what so ever…" She groaned as she entered the living room again and found Luke patting the seat beside him.  
  
"Just sit down and…" A smile was on his face.  
  
"And shut up…got it but know this…you are going to pay." Lorelai obliged but poked him in the chest to make her point clear.  
  
"I love paying…" He kissed her slowly and she responded willingly. Luke pulled back, "But you're still going to have to watch the game. No distractions."   
  
"Ahh, I…I…I forgot the popcorn." She stood up hurriedly and left the room.  
  
"Hurry back."  
  
In the kitchen Lorelai paced, she remembered the popcorn and quickly turned off the stove and removed the snack from the heat. She started mumbling to herself, "I love you…Geez, Lorelai what are you thinking…" She found a bowl and poured the popcorn into it. She regained her composure and went back to meet Luke who was now engrossed into the game.  
  
*** 


	21. Friday Night Dinners

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
***  
  
Friday Night Dinners  
  
***  
  
Taking the time to open the blue eyes of the one who makes the days brighter than they had been only moments ago seemed more like a dream that was forever stepping forward. The dream awakened.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai and Rory stood outside of the Gilmore residence neither had reached to ring the bell yet. As Rory moved to push the button, Lorelai stopped her.   
  
"Don't ring the bell; they'll know that we're here." Lorelai hissed.  
  
Just then the door opened and Emily starred them down, "Were you two going to stay out there the entire night or where you two going to just hope that we forgot about dinner entirely?"  
  
"Mom, you have amazing ESP." Lorelai responded sarcastically.  
  
"You're both late." Emily snapped then opened the door to allow the girls to enter the estate.  
  
"We'll do better next time." Lorelai insisted. Under her breath, "Want to sneak out back and make a break for it? There's this window that…" Rory nudged her in the ribs.   
  
"It won't happen again." Rory apologized.   
  
"Good, dinner is almost ready."  
  
"Where is dad?" Lorelai asked starting to make conversation as she sat down.  
  
"In his study...as always." Emily continued to pour herself a drink and then one for Lorelai without asking her what it was that she wanted. This was routine and she knew it by heart. They'd drink, they'd eat, they'd argue, and then they'd leave.   
  
"Thanks, Um Mom, is everything okay?" Emily handed her the drink and then handed Rory a glass of coke.  
  
"Everything is fine, Lorelai." She turned from her daughter and yelled, "Richard, the girls are here."  
  
Lorelai and Rory both squinted at the screech the echoed though the hollow walls. Something was definitely going on and Lorelai intended on getting the truth out in the open.   
  
"Did you and dad have a fight or something?"  
  
"No, he's in his office playing on his new computer. Hasn't been down all day."  
  
"Oh, well…"  
  
"How are my two girls doing, this wonderful evening?" Richard chimed as he descended the stairs.  
  
"The question here is how are you Dad? Having fun with the new contraption?" Lorelai had a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"Yes, it's quite wonderful. The computer business is still booming. There's always something new out there on the net and nothing is never really secret." He paused in thought, "That's kind of scary."  
  
Lorelai lifted her brow, "It is. So, Dad, how's the business going?"  
  
"Great…Ah, Emily, I invited Jason over for dinner; he'll be here shortly."   
  
"Why'd you do a thing like that? I tell you, that boy is trouble and what do you do? You invite him into our home to discuss business when we already had plans with our daughter and our granddaughter!" Emily's voice rose.  
  
"Emily, would you like me to call him and uninvited him? I can pick up the phone and do just that but…that would be rather rude, don't you think?"  
  
"Very well, I'll have another seat available for dinner." Emily sounded displeased but gave in with an unsatisfied tone.  
  
"Jason?" Lorelai perked up with a questioned stare lingering in her eyes.  
  
Rory gazed at her mother wondering why Lorelai was so intrigued about this Jason fellow. Lorelai already had a man and was wrapped around Luke's finger.  
  
"Stiles…" Richard explained feeling that it was enough of an explanation on his part.  
  
"Oh…Why does that name sound familiar? I've heard it before but I can't place the name with a face." Lorelai asked  
  
"You should know him, Lorelai; you went to school with him. He had a nick name, Digger." Richard tried to jog her memory.  
  
"Rory how's school? Is it going well?" Emily tried to change the subject and end the conversation that Lorelai seemed to be still pondering.  
  
"Oh," Rory replied caught a little off guard while listening to the batter going between Lorelai and Richard. "It's fine…well. I got on with the school paper."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Emily gushed.   
  
Rory blushed at the fuss that was being made over her. The room went sort of quiet for a night at the Gilmore's and Richards smile nearly reached his ears when he heard the news. He couldn't seem to be any prouder than he was at this moment.   
  
A few minutes later, after hearing all about Rory's quests at Yale the doorbell rang and the maid escorted a man into the living room where everyone was seated.  
  
"Emily, you get more stunning every time I see you."   
  
"Ah, Jason, you've made it just in time. Care for a drink?" Richard stood up and went to the wet bar.  
  
"Sure, Richard. Good evening, Ladies." Jason greeted.  
  
"Jason, it's nice to see you again." Emily replied though gritted teeth.  
  
Lorelai noted the tension and mused to herself at the fact that the daggers wouldn't be pointed at her tonight.   
  
"Oh, this is my daughter, Lorelai. You two attended school together." Richard introduced and handed him a drink.   
  
Lorelai put on her fake smile; something didn't smell right about this guy and she thought the night could get a bit interesting. "Hi, and this is my daughter, Rory." Lorelai shook his hand and wiped in on the sofa after he was though.   
  
"Ah, Rory, I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." Rory responded politely.  
  
"Dinner is now ready, Mrs. Gilmore." the newest maid announced.  
  
"Thank you, Teresa. Shall we?" Emily led the way into the dining area and everyone took their appropriate seats.  
  
Normal silences were had by all as the awkward tensions muffled the bitter air. Lorelai played with her broccoli in order to avoid conversation. The sooner this night was over, the better. As the minutes passed, she could feel a pair of eyes penetrating her. She excused herself to mix another drink.   
  
"Hi." A male's voice startled Lorelai as she poured the intoxicating liquid.  
  
"Hi." She jumped. "And don't do that!" She screeched.  
  
"Sorry…" Jason apologized.  
  
"Good…it's enough just having to be in this house. I don't need to be snuck up on, if you know what I mean." Lorelai sighed and held up her drink in display of her achieving her goal.   
  
As Lorelai walked back into the dining hall, "Would you like to go out for a drink or something after dinner and catch up on old times."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks too afraid to move; "I'm meeting someone…after this…" she just turned back and headed back to her doom.  
  
'What a night this has turned out to be.' she thought.   
  
"Are you sure, because Emily will hate it." He called after her. His suggestion caused her to stop in her tracks.  
  
"I'm sure…that I'm meeting someone." Lorelai responded annoyed.  
  
"Boyfriend, perhaps?" he toyed with her as he poured his drink.  
  
"Ah, it's all coming to me now. In addition, nothing has changed about you. You're still the same boy you were back then…the only difference is now you have the facial hair thing going for you."  
  
"You've grown up…" Jason ignored.  
  
"All for the better."  
  
"Is Christopher still the boyfriend, after all this time?"  
  
"You have no right. Excuse me." She walked back into the dinning room and sat down with a thud.   
  
"How's the drink, Lorelai?" Emily noticed Lorelai's frustration.  
  
"Well needed."   
  
For the rest of the evening Lorelai remained quiet as best as she could. Her sarcastic tone chimed in when Jason pushed for more information when dinner was over. She didn't think that she could take much more of this.   
  
***  
  
Outside of the Gilmore residence, Lorelai sat in her car. She watched as Rory pulled out of the drive way and drive into the night. She had somewhere to be and smiled at the thought of someone waiting for her. The evening had gone worse than she had expected but even with the flirtatious Jason egging her on, it just didn't feel right.  
  
Soon she was on the road herself and headed back for the comfort corners of Stars Hollow.   
  
***  
  
"Luke, you can't do that!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Do what?" Luke shrugged his shoulders and looked a bit confused about what Lorelai was talking about.  
  
Lorelai grabbed the pail of Chinese food that Luke had in his hand. They were both standing in Luke's kitchen dishing out food; only Lorelai seemed to find a problem with Luke's procedure in doing things. "There's a system." Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"One that I'm not aware of, apparently."   
  
"You have to start with dessert first and read your fortune and then work your way back." Lorelai replied as if this was a worldwide law and Luke was left out of the loop.  
  
"Why, what if I want to start with the many appetizers that you ordered that there's not a need for?" Luke shook his head.  
  
"That way if your fortune is bad you can prepare for the worst because it has yet to come and it just might happen while you're eating and…you just need to be prepared. It's the Gilmore way." She nodded as she spoke.  
  
Luke reluctantly reached down and picked up a cookie per Lorelai's request. He undid the wrapping while he smirked at Lorelai. Once the plastic was removed, he cracked the cookie in half and retrieved the small piece of paper that was inside. He looked down and read aloud what he saw, "It says, 'Today is your lucky day.' Good, now I can proceed forward. I'm sure that could be taken many different ways." Luke smiled teasingly.  
  
"Wrong side…" Lorelai turned the paper around and waited to hear what it said.  
  
Luke smiled and then looked back down to read what other side read. He quickly scanned the words but didn't respond with the words that refused to clear his throat.   
  
"Well…what's it say?" Lorelai nudged.  
  
"Ah, read yours first and then I'll tell you mine." Luke insisted.  
  
Lorelai giggled like a kid, "Alright, mine says, 'You will find happiness where you least expected.'" She grinned after the phase and thought to herself about the reality of that statement.  
  
A smile rose across Luke's lips, "And mine reads, 'Making it through dinner is the least of your worries." He toyed.  
  
Lorelai laughed and grabbed it from his fingers, "It does not," she looked down with a smile lingering in her eyes, "'The best of things happen to those who are patient. Only there, shall you find true love.'" She handed the paper back to him but didn't speak on what was going though her mind. Was it true love? Surely it was the truest thing that came to mind when she thought deeply about things but was it now…with her? She didn't ask…those were hard words to admit. "Now we can eat."  
  
***  
  
If time had a plan then it had better show itself, Lorelai thought.   
  
She lay in her bed with the sheets tussled half over her and half under her. She couldn't seem to get comfortable and the spring air grazed her figure with uncertainty leaving her chilled then heated when the breeze left her body.   
  
Something seemed off at Luke's and she had a feeling that he had noticed it too. They ate and talked about the normal things while making each other laugh with delight. Sex wasn't part of the plan for the evening but the tension was still there teasing them like always. They touched, but both didn't want to take it too far with the questions still filling their minds even as the other didn't know that each was thinking the same thoughts.   
  
***  
  
Later that evening, after Lorelai had left for the night, he weighed the emotional level that he had reached with Lorelai. The sparkle was still there and it didn't seem to be silencing in these walls any time soon. Luke knew what he felt but dared his voice to speak. He didn't want to run Lorelai off even though she had promised him that she was in this as long as he wanted her in his life. The special bond that they had once called friendship arose to something that was more than either had truly expected. Was it 'Love' yet? Had the 'Longing' worn off yet? He was sure of what he felt but wasn't sure if it had reached that point to Lorelai. Luke wanted to ask but didn't. His words were silenced by thoughts that seemed to laugh at his heart. Admitting would be yet another huge step that he wasn't quite sure he could make at this point in time.   
  
***  
  
Sorry folks for the lack of updates. I just finished finals and that much is over…until it all starts again next semester. Review and tell me that you're still out there. Thanks.  
  
jay 


	22. Change of Events

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Change of Events  
  
Sookie was muddling around in the kitchen at the Dragonfly trying to find her favorite spoon that seemed to have disappeared into thin air.   
  
"I need that spoon! Michel!!!" She echoed.  
  
Michel soon entered the room looking quite annoyed on his part. "What do you want? Do you have to yell?" he spat in his hasty French accent.  
  
"I can't find my spoon. And you're the only one in yelling distance." Sookie said while moving things about still in search.  
  
"This is not my problem." Michel turned to walk back to the front desk.   
  
Lorelai brushed past him as he made his exit. "Hey, honey. What's cooking? Michel is a little moody today." she noted.  
  
"Well, nothing will be cooking if I can't find the spoon I was just using. And Michel is always like that." Sookie stood up and straightened out her apron.  
  
"Just buy another one." Lorelai stated calmly as she poured steaming cup of java.   
  
"You can't just buy another great spoon. It takes years of searching and then molding of the new object just to get it to work to the best of its ability."   
  
"You're taking this far too seriously. Okay, when did you have it last? Try to retrace your steps. That usually helps."   
  
"It's a cook's worse nightmare to lose his favorite spoon."  
  
Lorelai started to giggle, "Whatever you say, honey."  
  
"It's not funny." Sookie stated at Lorelai's amusement.  
  
"Just take a good look at yourself right now…favorite spoons…nightmares…it's funny."   
  
"Fine, laugh all you want. We're still on for tonight right?" Sookie asked with a smile.   
  
"Yes, Luke has refused to loose the plaid though; it's a working progress I guess. But in all honestly, I kinda like the plaid."  
  
"That's okay; it's just going to be us. Oh, do you think that you can ask Luke to stop by today before dinner. There's something wrong with the shower in room twelve, I called Moe, and he can't seem to make it out here today. The Callaway's are arriving first thing in the morning and it's there room." Sookie knew that it was worth a shot. Lorelai smiled and said that she'd ask at lunch.  
  
"Luke, Luke, LUKE!" Lorelai arrived with a jingle for a late afternoon snack.  
  
"WHAT?" He emerged from the kitchen with specula in his hand and pointing it at her.   
  
"I need help finding something that I left upstairs." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.   
  
"It's not locked." he stated.  
  
"I need YOUR help…" she winked flirtatiously hoping that he would catch on.  
  
"Oh, yeah, about that," Luke walked over to her and rested his elbows on the counter with his eyes level with hers. "I took care of it, no worries."  
  
"You're such a tease." She hissed. "Fine, ah, I need coffee…since you're treating me like a regular customer and…drum roll please "She patted the counter, "…I need a favor."   
  
"What?" His eyes stared into hers as he placed a to go cup on the counter fulfilling her very need.  
  
"When you…if you have a chance…Would you be able to bring Bert on over to the inn and take care of a shower that has several problems of its own?" Lorelai gave her best pout.  
  
"Stop that…Sure." Luke smiled as he felt himself give in to her eyes.  
  
Lorelai ran around the counter and embraced her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, you know I love you………" Her giggles subsided as she found herself adding, "For doing this…" Her cheeks rose a brighter shade of pink as she withdrew from Luke's awkward hug. "I'll see you tonight."   
  
Luke stumbled back yet still gave a halfway sort of smile. He was seriously caught off guard and felt the tension shift between them and then a blush come over him as well. He could understand why Lorelai was still afraid of the falling sequence but part of him wished that she could just tell him what was going on in her mind…as well as her heart.   
  
Lorelai's words slipped and she caught herself before it was too late. Still she left Luke waiting and wanting those words even as he was too afraid to speak them himself. He remembered when he let his heart flow in his moment of weakness and the effect that Lorelai had as his words left his lips. The smallest of a whisper caused a flash that stirred in her eyes and…she ran. Luke decided that he would wait for her to call it love. Only then when he hears those precious words come from her lips will he…or so he hoped…be able to accept them. Only time could tell.  
  
Lorelai left the diner in a whirlwind. Her hair sheltered her face of the embarrassment that shown in her blue eyes. She could feel herself falling and she didn't know how to stop the feeling that wanted to show itself. The turn of events from the last week made her nauseous. She had once made herself believe that she was in love with Max. What a mistake that was…she lead herself, as well as Max, on with the knowledge of what was in her heart. However, Luke was the light at the end of the tunnel. Luke…he was the reason for so many things that had happened in her life. The decisions, as well as the heartbreaks, she made affected Luke in ways that her eyes were not yet accustomed to. It was always there but somehow she looked past the hurt and took the other step forward.  
  
She shook off her thoughts and staggered into the Dragonfly with a smile that looked as though it was painted on and the dimples were included for flare. Her day went on with confusion medalling her mind. When it was close to her victory hour, a sound voice shook her from grace.   
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" It asked.  
  
Lorelai was sitting at her desk finishing a few things. She had left Michel an hour ago and decided that it was time to do some grownup duties. "I'm not that cheap." She replied while writing a few numbers down. "Although if you make it five bucks and a year long contract to free coffee…I'd tell you anything that you want to hear." She found herself smiling.  
  
"Do you tell that to all the men?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Only handsome ones." Her eyes rose slightly to see Luke standing with a smile that was all his.  
  
"Well…" He knelt down beside her chair and lifted her chin. Something caught his eye. He saw something just then when Lorelai's eyes pulled that curtain of fear back down. "Is everything okay?" He questioned.  
  
"Of course, everything is fine." She didn't like being put on the spot. Although sometimes she did put herself there but she didn't like it with Luke. Not when it was about her feelings. They were not rushing and he never pushed. Luke gave her all the space that she needed plus some. He kept up and he fit inside her life style. But the spotlight shined on, found her in her chair, and under a particular mans stare. She spoke carefully, "No…I'm…I don't know. Yes, I'm fine." Some part of her insisted.  
  
"You don't sound too sure."  
  
"Well, I am sure that I'm fine." She found herself repeating making it sound more concrete.  
  
"Okay, um, I fixed the shower and everything is set." Luke changed the subject.  
  
"Great, thanks…for everything."   
  
"No problem…am I picking you up tonight?"  
  
"Oh…" Lorelai stood up and brushed the hair from her face. "Sure…dinner is for sixish so I'll be ready by then. I'm about to get out of here…walk with me?" For some reason she couldn't keep her distance when he was around. Luke was the human safety net that would never let her down.  
  
"Sure…" Luke replied with a confused expression lining his face.  
  
Lorelai straightened out the papers that cluttered her desk into one neat pile and turned off her computer. She grabbed her purse and they were out the door.  
  
As they walked to Lorleai's jeep, Luke seemed nervous. There was something wrong and he knew that she would let him in on what was upsetting her in her own time. Long ago, he had learned not to push her…and not act too concerned about what went on in her life. He had learned to be a friend. But, he wondered, they weren't just friends anymore, right? Of course, he knew that he was right. They were on a higher level. He wanted to question her but didn't.  
  
"Luke," She started. Her long slender fingered grasped his shirt waking him from his thoughts of her. "You seemed kinda spacey for a moment there." she giggled as she hid what was really on her mind.  
  
"Just thinking, that's all." he admitted. He stared at his feet and then glanced up to see her precious face taking all of him in.  
  
"Um, okay…" She sighed, "How long have we known each other?" she asked unexpectedly.  
  
"Including the Duke days?"  
  
"Sure, if you wish to add those to the count…" She smiled.  
  
"About sixteen years…Why?"  
  
"That's a long time." Lorelai gasped in awe. "I knew that it was a long time but until you hear it from someone else, for some reason, it just doesn't add up. Rory was still a little thing you know. She grew up with me…"   
  
"Is that what was upsetting you back there?" Luke was concerned but again…he didn't push.  
  
"Oh, no…it's nothing."   
  
"Okay…nothing." Luke repeated.  
  
Lorelai smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She backed up against her jeep and found herself suddenly wanting a taste more from the man before her. Luke obliged her until she pulled away for air.   
  
"I'll see you tonight…sixish." He stepped away and Lorelai drove home to get ready for the evening while thoughts of her feelings were swept under the rug.  
  
The doorbell rang at six fifteen. Lorelai answered the door wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a form fitting V-neck long sleeved shirt.   
  
"Hello, hello…" Lorelai cooed before kissing him deeply. All the while, she placed every other thought on the back burner.   
  
Luke wore one of the dress shirts and a black pair of slacks that Lorelai had bought him two years prior. He enjoyed surprising her and had to admit that the clothes that she bought did come in handy for emergency occasions. Lorelai had said that it was causal and was slightly surprised to see Luke out of his flannel and jeans. She noted the fact that he had shaven when she had kissed him. Her fingers lingered on his face as Luke returned her kiss with more passion than she had anticipated. Luke framed her body against the side of the door by the kitchen. If they kept this up, they wouldn't be leaving at all. Reluctantly, Luke pulled away and sweetly kissed her forehead before walking Lorelai out the door.  
  
They decided instead of driving that they would walk to Sookie's house. The nightlife was something to witness. It was peaceful and enchanting to the visitors. This was why the tourists came here, for nights like this. Lorelai laced her arm though Luke's as they walked in simple chatter.  
  
When they arrived at their destination, Lorelai ran up the steps beating Luke to the punch of knocking on the door. Her running tactic caused Luke to laugh. This woman has so much energy; it must be the coffee, he mused.  
  
Sookie answered warmly and invited them inside her home. Jackson sat on the couch watching sports and waved Luke over to join him while the girls caught up and gossiped.   
  
"You did WHAT?" Sookie gasped.  
  
"It sort of slipped out…but I don't think he really noticed anyway."  
  
"I think he knows that you're afraid…He's not going to rush it after what happened when he let you in his heart last time." Sookie responded in a friendly matter as she arranged the pieces of assorted cheese on a platter along with some crackers.   
  
"You think he knows…?" Lorelai asked as she played with an imperfection in the wood of the table.   
  
Sookie finished her thought, "That you're falling in love with him." Sookie paused for a second before jumping for joy, "Oh, I can't wait for the wedding!"  
  
"SOOKIE!" Lorelai hissed and her face turned in the direction of the living room where the men were.   
  
"What? Everybody is waiting for it…it's not some kind of secret. I'm just trying to give you a little push in the right direction is all. I wonder how he's going to propose…" Sookie smiled at the thought, "It's going to be so romantic…" She fussed.  
  
Lorelai just rolled her eyes and her mind centered back to reality as the men shouted at the television in the opposite room. Sookie carried the tray that she had prepared into the living room and placed it on the coffee table before walking back towards the kitchen. Lorelai leaned against the doorframe and watched Luke in his natural state. She awoke from her daydream when Sookie asked about Rory. Lorelai welcomed the distraction until dinner was ready.  
  
They all gathered at the table and talked about the town they all called home. Taylor was up to his usual antics and Luke was fighting everything that the man tossed him. Lorelai found herself laughing at the way Luke saw things. It was nice living though his eyes. Ms. Patty and her gossip crew gathered every Saturday morning to see the goings of Stars Hallow from Luke's Diner. Mostly it was simply to fuss over Luke and Lorelai's' blossoming relationship.   
  
They all got together for the feast that Sookie had worked on. It was excellent as always. Slowly the evening ended and the guests left and headed out on there own path.  
  
Lorelai clutched Luke's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. She noted the curves of her fingers intertwined within his. Every mark and rough callus on his hand meshed perfectly with her soft skin. The texture was of someone who worked hard and provided; she noticed that and found herself thinking back to how it all began.  
  
"You're quiet." Luke noted and gave her hand a slight squeeze.  
  
"Normally I'm waiting for you to tell me to just shut up…and not you're missing my voice already?"  
  
"You always have something to say."  
  
"I'm simply taking in this…us." She sighed and turned to face Luke as they strolled, "Hard to believe we've made it this far. Sure we've had our misunderstandings and everything but it comes with the territory, you know?"  
  
"What happens next?" Luke asked as they headed up the walk to Lorelai's house. He smirked suggestively at her and was sure that she caught on to what he was implying.  
  
Lorelai giggled, "You know, the usual…I allow you to seduce me into activities that are beyond my control."  
  
"And then??" They arrived at the front of Lorelai's house and were standing on the porch.  
  
"You know how the story goes…" Lorelai leaned into him as she felt the heat rush to her cheeks and then pushed back playfully just as quick.   
  
Luke bounced on his toes and smiled before responding, "I'm not sure if I've heard this story."  
  
"It's a happy ending, that's all." She tried to hide her grin.  
  
"Is it over? I hope not because this feels right. Every bit of it…the misdirection, the arguing…"  
  
"The slips??" Lorelai pointed out and leveled her eyes with Lukes. "You of all people should know that I don't like change…change does not agree with me. Change is hard for me; I avoid it at all cost if it can be helped."  
  
"But don't you think that this kind of change is good?"  
  
She smiled softly and cocked her eyes up at him then blushed, "I like this change…I just don't want to ruin it, that's all."  
  
Luke pulled her into his arms and embraced her fragile body next to his, "That's simply not even possible."   
  
His voice murmured in her ear and it made her shiver. She tilted her head back up and kissed him soundly before her arms reached around his neck to deepen the contact. Luke returned every touch with as much passion. Lorelai pulled away with a coy grin and took his hand that was around her waist then led him inside closing the door behind them.  
  
A/N: Alright, I think that completes this chapter. Enjoy. I apologize for it taking so long to get out there. School and work have been nonstop. Review please and let me know what you think. Thank you for the never ending support.  
  
jay 


	23. Tic TocBOOM

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 23

Tic Toc…BOOM!

Passion and need surged in the veins of the two who consumed each other. Neither saw anything but the eyes that searched each other for a sign or warning that they had gone to far. Still, it was as if they were made for each other. Their bodies touched at all the right points and hands grazed at will to feel the energy coursing though the others body. Lips burned from the taste of salt and lust mixed with a hint of perfume that danced between them. It wasn't over…it was just the beginning.

After dinner with Sookie and Jackson, the night ended with an energetic turn of events that unfolded in the darkness of the Gilmore household. The night ended all too quickly and when morning came, Lorelai missed the warm contact of the arms that had held her. She found herself reaching behind her only to come up empty handed. It was cold and she knew that he had left in the early hours to get to the diner and open his establishment. She smiled as she replayed their evening moment to moment in her mind. She recalled every touch, whisper, kiss, caress, and each and every stare that they held while she was in his arms. She felt safe. Her alarm had woken her just as she had stepped out of a dream…or what felt like a dream. But no - this was real and she could feel that feeling fluttering in her chest. Lorelai found herself still afraid of losing a grip on reality and giving into the "whole package" that she had wanted so much. It was all right at her fingertips. She knew where it lingered and paused momentarily when she walked into the kitchen to find a pot of coffee already made ready for drinking. He knew how to get to her and she embraced that feeling, but still felt like a bomb would go off at any minute and ruin her chances of happiness with Luke. She felt it best to push those feelings aside and move ahead and on with her daily routine as she did everyday…one routine that included Luke.

Luke whistled after he took an order and put the tab on the hook for Caesar to prepare. When he turned something on the sidewalk caught his eye. She always caught his eye. Her smile, walk, eyes, the way that she would tilt her head to one side and grin at him.

Lorelai stepped inside the diner with a smile and winked at him before she took a seat at her favorite table during normal dining hours.

"You're up early." Luke said as he walked over to her table with his coffee pot in hand.

"I heard something about a worm and I wanted to see what that was all about."

"And…"

"And…I know that next time I'll sleep in because sleep is definitely more important." She smiled up at him as he filled her coffee cup.

"Hungry?" He smiled back.

"After last night…how could I not be?"

Luke chucked and his cheeks blushed as he was put on the spot. "I was thinking…:"

"Oh really? About last night?" Lorelai interrupted with a coy grin enjoying the affect that she had on him.

"That and…About what you and I could be doing tonight." His eyebrow lifted to catch her reaction and smiled when she smiled.

Lorelai licked her lips in a teasing notion before replying, "I was thinking about that too."

"I'm closing tonight…but we could get together after."

"Sounds like an excellent plan!" Lorelai giggled and watched him walk away. She realized that she really did like the way that he looked when he was coming and going. He had gained a certain confidence in him as of lately and she liked the change in his demeanor. Deep down she knew that he would always be 'Luke' to her - Her Luke.

Dragonfly Inn

"Sookie, for the hundredth time…the cookies are great! Not just great, because great would be an understatement, they are truly perfect! Now, I've tried one…Go away!" Lorelai laughed while she shooed Sookie in the direction of the kitchen. Lorelai did a quick look around the inn before straightening the linen on the table in the dining area that had snagged her attention. She then slid into the compounds of her office for real work.

After about five hours of muddling around the inn solving the little problems that she always seemed to handle with grace, she decided it time to pack it up and head back to her house to prep for date night. She slid into a pair of jeans her fave and a cute tee; she thought it was enough to do the trick.

It was still early yet when she decided to met Luke at Luke's.

Lorelai walked into the diner ignoring the closed sign and eyed her prey cleaning down the same counter repeatedly. She thought to herself, would that spot ever come loose. Either way, he still looked good working those muscles, she mused.

His eyes glanced up when the bell announced her arrival. He had a feeling that she would be coming this way and to prove his theory there was a fresh pot of coffee that he had made especially for her. Feeding her addiction was something that he was against but he knew that he would always give in to her smile. Her eyes made him crumble and it was useless in telling the woman that he loved…no. He watched her from a distance for eighteen years and now, as far as he was concerned, she was his. In his heart, he knew that he could never give her up. She was the habit that he craved and would do just about anything to get a taste.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey yourself, I thought that I was going to pick you up."

"Oh, well, I am here so now you really don't have to pick me up…I'm ready when you are." She grinned.

"You're here to rush me." Luke joked

"No, I'm here to root you on…" She shook her fist in the air. "Just kidding. I just wanted to see you that is all." Sincerity noted in her soft voice.

"I'm going to go upstairs and change." Luke motioned. He walked across the diner, locked the door, and dimmed the lights.

"May I join you?" Lorelai asked coyly.

Luke did not say a word. He just smiled and walked up the stairs. Her footsteps weren't far behind him.

When they got to the door, Lorelai followed him inside. He went to the dresser and started to put together something to wear. Lorelai just smiled as she watched. Her legs carried her behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head lay against his back. She found comfort in him and just for a moment wanted to hold onto him. There was no reasoning; only want.

"Luke, I think…" Luke turned and pressed a finger to her lips began a trail of soft smooth kisses down her neck. Lorelai's fingers played with the buttons of his shirt and one by one, they came undone. He made her do so many things that drove her crazy. The way that he'd cradle her face in his hand and with the other, tugging her close to his body. There were sparks that neither would ignore because they both felt what it did to them. The need was brewing in both of their bodies. He made her intense with longing even though she had just seen him earlier his intensity always seemed to linger between them and it only ignited hers with a simple touch.

Lorelai's breath was caught in her throat. She believed that now was the perfect time. The moment that she realized truth. She wanted to bare her soul to him. She needed to tell him the words that were burning in her mind; in her heart. There was a pounding in her chest as Luke found her parted lips and kissed her deeply. Lorelai was backed into a corner and Luke's urgency continued to invade her. He initiated all contact and every barrier that Lorelai put up had crumbled, as it always had with him. His tongue pleaded with hers and urged her on into a place where all that could be heard was the pounding in her ears from their hearts.

Lorelai pushed Luke back as she tried to catch the breath that Luke stole from her lips. His eyes searched hers with wonder.

"Wait…" Was all that Lorelai was able to utter. She could feel the way her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked, as his breath was ragged.

Shaking her head with uncertainty, "I've got to tell you something. "

"What?" Luke backed away but his hands still clasped hers. At this moment, he needed some kind of connection for fear of what was on Lorelai's mind and for the way that she was looking at him.

"I need to be honest with you; I need to be honest with myself. I think I've been putting it off because I wasn't sure and the last thing on my mind is hurting you. But, this…right here" She placed a hand on her heart, "It's scaring me." She held her breath for a moment before having the words run from her lips in a hasty escape, "I'm falling for you and I haven't just fallen because…I'm in love with you."

Luke didn't say a single word. He was frozen in his tracks. Lorelai tensed up when Luke didn't respond to her heart being spilled on the floor.

"Ok…" Lorelai turned away from the corner that Luke had her backed in and headed towards the door. A tear started to fall as she walked away.

A/N: Okay kids! I'm stopping this chapter here until I figure out if I want to make the next chapter the end or continue. I've been really busy with college and the three weeks that I have off don't seem to go very far. I'm working on it though. Any thoughts?

jay


	24. Emotions

A/N: Bubble Gurl: In chapter 10-your question was who walked into the diner while Luke & Lorelai were holding hands? It wasn't a main character, just a visitor. Thanks for reading!

This is the last chapter. Hope that it lives up to your standards. Thank you all for reading. :) Enjoy and Review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 24

Emotions

"Lorelai, walking away isn't going to solve anything…at least that is what you once told me." He said but Lorelai was far out of earshot to hear. Well, she didn't want to hear. She needed to think and she was clearly hurting. She had opened herself up for the fall only to receive silence on the other end. She was downstairs now - her heart on her sleeve. Now she knew how Luke must have felt in that moment of truth. She didn't know what to think. Deep inside she wasn't second-guessing her feelings; she was only questioning his. Had things changed? No-Lorelai was afraid of falling in too deep as always. There was always an escape for her but this time she didn't want one. She didn't want to leave. She only wanted to straighten out the mess that she was in for walking away from a speechless man whom she loved. Maybe it was shock. Surprise even…

A moment in her thoughts had seemed like an eternity. She reached for the handle of the diner only to be pulled away. Two strong arms cradled her in a secure embrace. His words whispered in her ear…"I was only giving you a chance to process what you said. I pretended that I didn't hear. But I heard…every word. I just wanted you to be sure. Please don't leave." he said.

"We've been doing so great and I was trying to wait for the perfect time to tell you that I was finally where you were several months ago only to feel that you don't…." She tried to wave her hands to grasp for the words but Luke held them against her stomach in a secure location. How did he seem to know her so well, she wondered. "I'm just a for now thing-not a real thing…"

"Lorelai, you're not making any sense." Luke interrupted.

Lorelai broke loose and turned to face him in the dark diner, "Your feelings have changed!" She yelled, even though she knew that it wasn't true. He was just as afraid as she was. Even though she knew the answers she still let her voice escape to an echoing diner.

"NO THEY HAVEN'T!" Luke shouted. "I've been here patiently waiting to hear those words. If anything my feelings have only grown stronger." His expression softened as Lorelai wiped a fallen tear from her eye.

"Luke…"

"Look, I'm here….I am not going anywhere." He pointed out sternly.

"Then neither am I." Lorelai started to feel silly for the way she acted. All she wanted was for him to say those words to her…and when they didn't come she freaked. She should have known better than to jump to conclusions. This was Luke…He is her everything and she nearly pushed him away because he didn't say what she was dying to hear. It had been building up inside of her for the longest. She fought with her every bearing to wait until he came back around. She waited…until she couldn't fight it anymore. Her feelings were far to strong to be denied speech.

"Good." Luke nodded. His hands were on his hips. He stood firm. "Are you hungry?" He seemed satisfied that he was direct with her. He needed a change of subject, it was a weird moment that they had just gone though. He really didn't understand it…but it was Lorelai.

"A little." She said with a questioning look, still waiting for him to say back to her what she took months to come forward with. She figured that he needed a moment and patiently waited. Lorelai started to walk toward him to again apologize for the way that she had reacted.

Luke give a smile as she walked to him. Lorelai squared her hands on his shoulder and leaned to put her head on his shoulder. Luke embraced her and allowed her to breathe in his scent. They both steadied themselves in the silence. When she looked up Luke couldn't resist the urge to brush back a stray hair that had fallen in her face. He looked deeply in her eyes and said with pure sincerity, "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore. That is never going to change."

"I love you too." Lorelai replied. "I never thought that I'd hear you say that again." She looked down at her hands.

Luke made her look him in the eye as she spoke. She continued, "It feels good to say that."

"I know…I've waited a long time for you."

"Have you been pining for me, Luke?" a smile curved on her lips. She was relieved by his statement.

"Just a tad." he replied honestly. Lorelai tugged at his hands and motioned towards a table.

"How long?" Lorelai pulled out a chair and sat down. She wanted the truth but she hadn't realized what she was about to hear. Surely she was curious, she had always wondered what went on in that mind of his.

"Lorelai, it's been a long time…a very long time." She really had no idea. She was oblivious to the talk, the fuss, everything; and it was all true.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She questioned. Luke pulled out a chair right across from her and grabbed hold of her hands.

"I thought that we went over this before…or at least, it feels like we have. Honestly, I was afraid that you didn't see me as anything more than just a friend or your coffee supplier. There were moments when I thought that you knew and I thought that maybe, at that moment, it could be the perfect time to come clean. But something always shattered it. So I didn't say anything."

"Wow." Lorelai responded in complete utter awe. "I really had no idea…I mean, you hear talk…but I ignored it…deep down I looked for it, but I was afraid of getting too deep. I was afraid of ruining an amazing friendship. You were always there for me and for Rory. If I would have paid more attention then maybe I would have seen. Still, I sometimes just have to pinch myself to believe that its all really happening."

"I know what you mean, but it doesn't matter, because here we are, right where we should be…just took a little longer than I had in mind."

"You continue to surprise me, Luke Danes." She smiled, "Are we good?"

"We're good." Luke reassured her. "Now, how about we follow what our plans were for this evening?"

"How about we just stay in tonight? I kinda feel drained." Lorelai responded honestly.

"I know the feeling. It sounds like a good plan. Lets go." Luke took her hand and walked behind her as they headed back upstairs. After a while things seemed to be normal again between them. It was just as it should be, both were happy and content. It was a simple moment and a simple plan.

Luke held on to her after they made love. He cradled her and ran his fingertips along her silhouette capturing every inch of her beauty. Lorelai purred as he touched her. She thought back to everything and realized that she was just afraid. This was the whole package that she dreamt of receiving. Little did she know, it was always Luke. It just took them a while to both realize where it was that they needed to be…all along it was right here.

Several months later, Luke finally popped the question. It was romantic in a Lukelike sort of way. On this particular day, Lorelai was off of work and they had intended to spend the day together fixing railing of the porch. Well, she would watch as Luke worked. After it was fixed they went inside for Luke to wash up. Lorelai talked as Luke listened until finally he just turned to her and said that he had something for her and now was believed to be the perfect time to give it to her. She squealed with delight at the thought of a gift. Luke walked over to his jacket and pulled a small black velvet box from the pocket. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what was about to happen.

Luke dropped down on one knee before her and asked for her hand. It was a long speech that he had rehearsed in his mind for the past few weeks. Somehow the words flowed and Lorelai cried as she heard what had been on Luke's mind and of course, she accepted. How could she not? This was the whole package…And that was that.


End file.
